Sorcier Noir
by Censlive
Summary: Un réveil dans le futur? Un rituel de magie noir? Un retour dans le passé? Une transformation en créature du chaos? Bof, rien de très spectaculaire dans la vie de Harry Potter. Harry/Severus, vous êtes prévenus. Rating M pour le langage parfois vulgaire.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

J'entame ici une nouvelle fanfic. Elle sera plus sombre que Répercussions, vous êtes prévenus. Le rythme de parution sera d'un chapitre par semaine, comme d'habitude.

Je rappel que Harry Potter, et tout son univers, appartient à J.K.R.

Je vous préviens également, est ma Némésis. En gros, gaffe aux fautes, je suis nulle! Non vraiment, une calamité! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter de vous brûler les yeux mais bon... Tous à vos lunettes de soleil!

Bonne lecture, Cens'

* * *

 **Prologue**

Certaines choses ne peuvent être évitées. C'est ce que se répétait Harry en serrant son t-shirt entre ses doigts. Le mouvement de balancement qu'il donnait à son corps lui permettait de garder un semblant de raison. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, les yeux clos ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Il peinait à reprendre son souffle, étouffé par la réalisation. Il était incapable de se raisonner. Incapable d'accepter. Incapable de faire face. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Laissant son corps basculer en avant, Harry posa la tête contre le mur de pierre face à lui. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal, les aspérités du sol les écorchant à travers son jean usé. Le bruit de la rue principale lui parvenait à peine, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il laissa un gémissement pathétique franchir ses lèvres alors qu'une première larme passait ses paupières closes.

Le tourbillon de sentiment explosait enfin. Deux jours. Il avait tenu bon deux jours avant de craquer. L'espoir l'avait maintenu debout. La peur l'avait obligé à bouger. Mais la réalisation lui avait asséné un coup dur. Trop dur.

C'était bien pire que la perte de Sirius. Bien pire que le décès de Dumbledore. Bien pire que de devoir se sacrifier pour vaincre. Harry avait réussi à accepter beaucoup de choses, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur comme diraient les moldus. Mais il ne s'était jamais préparer à ça. Jamais. Et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Il ne savait pas s'il _voulait_ le supporter.

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, plus puissant que le précédent. Le brun sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se laisser emporter. Attirer l'attention sur la petite ruelle où il s'était réfugier n'était pas une bonne idée, il était au moins apte à s'en rendre compte. Alors il transplana pour retourner où tout avait commencé. Ou terminé. Pour lui ça revenait au même.

Il s'écroula sur un tapis de mousse humide et se mit à hurler sa douleur. Au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, à l'abri des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes, Harry lâcha enfin la bride. Écrouler tel un pantin, seul ses hurlements prouvaient qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

Une nouvelle fois il avait gagné son nom de Survivant. Ce surnom l'avait déjà dérangé auparavant. Sa signification lui rappelant son statut d'orphelin. Un mot qui avait mis sur ses épaules un poids bien trop lourd. Un poids qu'il n'avait pas pu assumer. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se mit à haïr ce surnom. Il se mit à maudire Harry Potter.

Il avait échoué. Et comme tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait dans sa vie, il avait fait ça dans les grandes largeurs. Une défaite grandiose.

Il était beau le martyr. Il avait donné sa vie pour rendre Voldemort mortel. Il s'était sacrifier pour permettre aux autres de vivre. Mais voilà, Tom Marvolo Riddle, même mortel, était un sorcier bien trop puissant pour être vaincu.

Ses amis étaient morts. Ses professeurs étaient morts. Tout ceux qu'il avait aimé étaient morts. Et ce n'était même pas ce qui rendait Harry si désespéré. Non, le problème venait d'ailleurs. Le problème venait du fait qu'il _savait_ qu'ils avaient perdu la guerre.

Il avait survécu. Son sacrifice était un échec. Il était de nouveau en vie. Encore et toujours le _Survivant_. Il aurait dû mourir le 2 Mai 1998. Mais il ne savait par quel miracle, ou malédiction de son point de vue, il était bel et bien vivant. Et, quelques minutes plus tôt, les chiffres en gras sur le journal lui avaient donné le coup de grâce : 26 Août 2053.

Il était en vie, apte à se battre, mais 55 ans trop tard.

La suite bientôt…


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de connaitre la suite. Je rappel que je posterais tous les samedis pour cette fic. N'hésiter pas à laisser une review, positive ou négative peu importe, tant que c'est constructif. C'est motivant et souvent de bon conseil.

 **Lune Pourpre:** Eh bien quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me montrer à la hauteur :)

 **lamissdodie:** Merci du compliment, tu me diras si la suite est aussi intéressante.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

… _.aléatoire au niveau de l'arrivée, quelle que soit la puissance du sorcier activant le sortilège de_ _ **Lacus Anima Mea**_ _. Il est bon de noter les risques de…_

Harry soupira en se frottant les yeux. Peu importe le nombres d'ouvrages qu'il lisait, il ne trouvait aucune précision sur ce sort. Il n'en avait que les grandes lignes, et c'était ça son problème. Il ne savait pas comment le rendre plus précis, ni comment réduire les risques encourus. Le prix à payer pour utiliser une telle magie était trop grand, pourtant…

Avec un mouvement lasse, Harry repoussa l'épais volume. Il se mit debout pour étirer ses genoux et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il pouvait tourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Après un peu plus d'un an à errer comme une âme en peine, à chercher un sens à sa survie, à étudier cette nouvelle société, à se cacher comme un lépreux… Il n'avait sincèrement plus envie de continuer. C'était soit ce sort, soit…

En tout honnêteté, il n'avait pas fait tant d'efforts pour intégrer la société actuelle. Il n'avait pas tenté de se créer une nouvelle identité, n'avait pas approcher le moindre être vivant à moins d'y être obliger, et il vivait comme un sauvage au milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Il était resté à l'endroit même de son réveil, avec l'espoir dévastateur que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Comme-ci rester là allait le ramener auprès des siens.

Il claqua de la langue, refusant de se morfondre de nouveau. Il le faisait déjà la moitié de la journée, alors il devait se mettre un coup de fouet et bouger. Manger ne lui ferait pas de mal, et se laver non plus. Il fronça légèrement le nez face à son hygiène corporelle, même chez les Dursley il était plus propre et mieux habillé.

Mais encore une fois, à quoi bon ? La seule chose qui le faisait avancer était la possibilité de retourner chez lui, alors pourquoi prendre le risque de s'attacher à de nouvelle personne ?

Le pire de tout, quand il allait dans le monde sorcier, était de voir l'état dans lequel il était. Harry faisait tout son possible pour éviter ça. Pas parce que le monde avait sombré dans le chaos comme on aurait pu le penser, non. C'était le contraire. Les rare fois où le Survivant y était allé, pour voler des livres ou un nouveau pantalon, il avait été happé par la joie des passants.

À son époque la population n'avait jamais dégagé une telle _paix_. Et c'était insoutenable pour lui. Au nom de quoi s'étaient-ils battus ? Au nom de quoi étaient-ils morts ? D'après ce qu'il avait découvert depuis sa résurrection, il pouvait répondre à ces deux questions par un seul mot : Rien. Toute cette guerre pour rien !

Les méthodes de Voldemort étaient brutales et sanguinaires, sa folie était avérée, mais voilà : l'idée de fond avait été la bonne. La société sorcière se portait mieux que jamais, florissante, grandissante. Même la magie semblait s'épanouir. La Forêt Interdite était plus luxuriante, les créatures plus nombreuses. Une véritable torture pour Harry.

Alors, après quelques mois de déprime et d'inaction, il avait cherché un moyen de repartir à son époque. Juste pour revoir ceux qu'il aimait, c'était tout. De toute façon que pourrait-il faire d'autre ? Vivre ici lui était impossible, il devenait fou peu à peu, il en avait conscience. Mais une fois chez lui, comment agir ? De nouveau se battre ? Non, il avait découvert que son camp était dans l'erreur, du moins dans l'idée.

Penser à tout ça lui donnait mal au crâne. Il étudierait ses possibilités plus tard, si le sort fonctionnait.

Son estomac se rappela à lui, l'obligeant à partir chasser. Il attrapa sa lance improvisée et se mit en marche. Voilà un nouveau problème qu'il n'avait même pas chercher à résoudre : il n'avait plus sa baguette depuis son réveil. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce serait un obstacle, et pour sa survie, et pour repartir à son époque. Mais non, il avait appris à connaitre sa magie, assez du moins pour utiliser la magie sans baguette de base. Et il avait appris à chasser comme les moldus, même s'il n'avait pas de fusil. Les premiers temps avaient étés durs. La faim l'avait fait souffrir, et l'exercice physique n'avait jamais été son point fort. Courir à droite et à gauche après un repas galopant avait été une épreuve.

Et petit à petit il avait appris. Le sens du vent pour cacher son odeur. Les endroits où poser ses pieds pour éviter de faire du bruit. Choisir la bonne proie. Et dans la Forêt Interdite, mieux valait savoir ce qu'il y avait face à vous. Des créatures magiques. Pas de lapin. Pas de sanglier. Non, il devait chasser des animaux qui pouvaient le tuer assez facilement.

Harry ricana tout seul en y repensant. Il était devenu un vrai Tarzan. Se cacher des prédateurs tout en poursuivant les proies. Vivre sans toit, en pleine nature. Il était plus grand qu'avant, plus musclé, et paradoxalement, plus sec. Ça faisait un bail qu'il ne s'était pas vu dans une glace, mais pas sûr qu'il se reconnaisse. Il avait tout du sans-abris moldu. Même pas un t-shirt. Sans doute était-il devenu un tantinet asocial aussi. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que rarement. Ouais, il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui, quoi qu'il y fasse, ou alors il finirait par devenir un habitant à part entière de cette forêt, un animal.

 **00000**

13 Mai 2055. Bientôt deux ans qu'il était là. Mais il ne resterait pas un jour de plus. Il avait enfin réuni tous les éléments nécessaires au rituel. La tâche n'avait pas été simple, et il avait presque renoncé, tenaillé entre sa raison et son envie. L'envie avait gagné cette partie.

N'ayant pas de contenant, il avait creusé un trou dans le sol pour mélanger les ingrédients. Il ne savait pas si ça influerait sur le déroulement du sortilège, il priait Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Une fois tous les préparatifs en place, Harry leva la tête vers le ciel, fermant les yeux. Le doute subsistait. Il avait la volonté, il avait l'espoir, mais il avait aussi la peur. Lacus Anima Mea était un rituel de magie noire. Un rituel dangereux et hasardeux. Et malgré ses réticences, le Survivant avait dû se faire une raison : c'était le seul moyen en sa possession pour repartie en son temps.

Harry avait fait un choix, celui du sacrifice. Mais cette fois, il le faisait pour lui, et pour lui-seul. Le sortilège le renverrait au moment voulu, si sa conviction et son envie étaient assez fortes, et elles l'étaient. En échange, le sorcier cédait une partie de son âme. Il avait vu ça un peu comme un horcruxe et aurait pu rire de l'ironie si le dégoût n'était pas si présent.

Ce n'était pas tout. Harry reviendrait à son époque, oui, mais il existerait en même temps que son double. C'était une entrave aux Lois de la Nature, et il en paierait le prix : son espérance de vie allait être amputé de moitié. Enfin…D'après ce qu'il avait compris des mises en garde.

Donc s'il résumait les choses : il allait sacrifier son âme et une partie de son espérance de vie. Tout ça pour vivre au même endroit que ceux qu'il aimait, sans pouvoir être avec eux puisqu'un autre Harry Potter serait présent. Cerise sur le gâteau : le rituel n'avait qu'une chance sur deux de fonctionner, et s'il échouait, c'était la mort.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête vers la mixture noirâtre dans le trou de terre. Un rire légèrement hystérique lui échappa. Son « chaudron » était aussi misérable que lui. La folie avait sans doute fait sa place dans son esprit pour qu'il ait envie d'essayer le Lacus Anima Mea. Renoncer à une vie de sauvage solitaire et dépressif pour une vie raccourcie de solitaire sans âme. Deux magnifiques perspectives pour un magnifique Survivant.

Il se racla la gorge et entama le chant magique qu'il avait appris par cœur. Ses cordes vocales, trop peu utilisées, le faisaient presque souffrir mais il les ignora. Ce n'était qu'un vague désagrément au milieu de cette flamme d'espoir qui gonflait dans sa poitrine. Sa vision se troubla, mais il garda la même concentration, inébranlable. Une douleur aigüe le faucha mais il sourcilla à peine, perdue dans sa récitation. Et quand il eut fini et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ignora de nouveau sa souffrance pour hurler de joie, faisant fit du danger.

Il était de retour. Il était à l'exact endroit de son départ, dans la forêt. Mais ces arbres sombres, ce vent glacial, cette impression de danger…C'était _sa_ Forêt Interdite, pas de doute.

Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour s'effondrer, inconscient. La douleur et la consommation d'énergie avaient eu raison de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Quelle importance avait un morceau d'âme en moins ? Quelle importance avait une espérance de vie plus courte ? Quelle importance avait la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il était ? Il s'en fichait comme de sa première dent ! Tant pis pour son âme, tant pis pour sa vie, tant pis pour sa localisation suicidaire : il était chez lui !

 **00000**

Harry reprenait son souffle tout en frottant le sang séché sur ses mains. C'est la faim qui l'avait réveillé, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait chassé. Un sourire un peu fou flottait sur ses lèvres, signe de son euphorie. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant depuis deux ans.

Il ne commença à réfléchir à la suite qu'après son repas. Allongé dans la mousse au pied d'un arbre, il laissait ses pensées se bousculer. Selon toute logique, la première chose à faire était de se créer une nouvelle identité. Harry Potter entamait sa cinquième année à Poudlard en ce moment même, il devait donc dire adieu à ce nom. S'il voulait bien agir, il devrait faire en sorte que ce qui lui était arrivé ne se reproduise pas.

Pour ça il devait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi était-il revenu à la vie, et pourquoi 55 ans après sa mort. Mais il ne savait pas comment résoudre ce mystère. Un autre de ses objectifs était d'arrêter la guerre, savoir ses amis morts l'avait anéanti, les voir mourir n'était pas une option. De nouveau un problème se présentait : comment faire comprendre aux sorciers que les idéaux de Voldemort étaient en grande partie bons ? Et comment pousser le Mage Noir a user de manières moins radicales ?

Quand il cherchait un moyen d'arriver à ses fins, une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit. Un seul nom. Celui de la personne qui était, à ses yeux, la plus intelligente et juste : Albus Dumbledore.

Harry grognant en se frottant la tête. Encore des soucis. Comment expliquer la situation au directeur ? Un mensonge serait détecté, déjà parce que Harry n'avait jamais su mentir correctement, et ensuite parce qu'il avait toujours été une bille en occlumencie. Albus, lui, était un maître en la matière.

Alors quoi, jouer cartes sur table ? C'était la meilleure solution quand on était un griffondor. Échafauder des plans complexes n'était pas de son ressort. Et le directeur le percerait à jour comme on surprend un enfant la main dans le sachet de bonbon.

Harry se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, les yeux écarquillés. À force de se morfondre sur la mort de tous ses proches puis de se réjouir d'un temps où ils étaient en vie, il en avait oublié deux détails. Il était revenu au début de sa cinquième année. Donc Albus ET Sirius étaient en vie ! Sans même réfléchir plus en avant, porter par le besoin de revoir le directeur et son parrain, il se mit à courir en direction du château. Il n'était même plus capable de raisonner. Il volait presque tant sa course était effrénée.

Un peu plus à droite. Encore quelques centaines de mètres. Maintenant on longe la lisière, cacher dans les ombres. Un coup d'œil lui assura l'absence de vie humaine dans le parc à cette heure avancée. Pliant les genoux pour prendre son élan, il se propulsa en direction des grandes portes. Habitué à la pénombre, il évitait le moindre petit obstacle.

Une fois le battant entrebâillé, il se permit une pause. Il gardait l'esprit focalisé sur son objectif, tout en déployant tout l'instinct qu'il avait développé pour surveiller les alentours. Pas de Rusard, pas de Hagrid, pas de professeurs. La voie était libre. Il referma la porte en douceur, évitant tout bruit superflu.

Il se remis à courir, silencieux comme un chat, oubliant ses pieds nus gelés par la pierre. Encore un étage. Trois couloirs. Deux. Un. Il s'arrêta pile devant la gargouille, retenant son souffle pour se faire le plus discret possible. Et maintenant ? C'était quoi le mot de passe à cette époque ? Ah oui, il ne l'avait jamais su puisque le directeur l'avait ignoré cette année-là. Peu importe. Une solution, vite. Il était à découvert, n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Quelqu'un faisant une ronde, un elfe de maison faisant le ménage… Mais oui, un elfe !

« Dobby. »

Son chuchotement lui apparut comme un hurlement dans les couloirs vides de tous sons. Le pop sonore qui suivit fût pire.

« Maitre Harry Potter, Monsieur m'a… »

Une fois encore, Harry avait oublié un élément. Il avait vue Dobby mourir. Il l'avait enterré. Et le voir apparaitre devant lui eut l'effet surprenant de faire couler des larmes sur ses joues. Juste des larmes. Pas de sanglots ou de nez qui coule. Une manifestation si simple de sentiments si compliqués.

Et l'elfe était figé face à lui, la bouche ouverte. Ah oui, nouvelle omission. Un Harry Potter habillé d'un unique jean troué, sale, sans lunette, les cheveux plus ou moins longs et emmêlés, et plus vieux devait être un choc.

Une parfaite illustration du griffondor irréfléchi fonçant tête baissé. Oups.

La suite bientôt…


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et vous plongera dans une totale incompréhension ;)

 **lamissdodie:** Bonne nouvelle, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Mauvaise nouvelle: ça va soulever encore plus de questions :P

 **Yukii27:** Fin du suspens :)

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Ses mains lui faisaient mal. Vraiment mal. Du sang s'écoulait des coupures sur ses doigts et ses paumes l'élançaient, probablement cassées au moment de l'impact. Ses mains avaient été sa seule défense lorsque Dobby l'avait attaqué. Une défense bien maigre contre la magie d'un elfe de maison. Mais finalement ce n'était pas cette douleur qui le clouait au sol en ce moment même, c'était celle de son cœur.

Pourquoi Dobby l'avait-il attaqué ? Il n'y avait eu aucun avertissement, aucune somation, juste une grande déflagration dirigé vers lui.

Le Survivant ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion sur son visage, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas laquelle était la plus forte. La désillusion ? La tristesse ? La colère ? Le désespoir ? À quoi bon être revenu si c'était pour se faire attaquer ?

L'elfe ne l'avait pas pris pour un intrus puisqu'il avait dit « Harry Potter » en arrivant, donc il s'était montré hostile en toute connaissance de cause. Cette conclusion était définitivement très blessante.

Harry se releva en grognant et se dirigea vers la rivière qu'il savait à proximité, prenant garde à ne rien toucher avec ses mains. Il devait nettoyer les plaies. Il devait chasser pour se nourrir. Il devait dormir. C'étaient là les seules actions qu'il avait l'habitude de faire depuis deux ans, et les appliquer lui permettrait de ne penser à rien.

Ne pas penser à Dobby et son attaque. Ne pas penser à la possibilité que les autres fassent de même. Ne pas penser à la raison de tout ça. Ne pas penser au fait que ses choix jusqu'ici pourraient être des erreurs. Ne penser à rien. Laver. Chasser. Manger. Dormir.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Chasser avec les mains dans cet état était une utopie. Donc pas de repas pour ce soir et certainement pour les jours à venir. Il lui était également impossible de dormi à cause du maelstrom d'émotion le traversant. Pour couronner le tout, Harry venait de réaliser que s'il ne pouvait pas chasser, il ne pouvait pas se défendre non plus, ce qui le mettait dans une situation assez dangereuse.

Assis dos à un arbre, à l'abri entre les épaisses racines, il tendait l'oreille pour repérer le moindre bruit suspect, signe de la présence d'un éventuel prédateur. S'il avait le cœur à ça, il aurait pu rire de sa situation. D'abord esclave résidant dans un placard, il était devenu soldat dans un dortoir, pour finir seul et blessé au fond d'une forêt. Son cœur balançait franchement entre ses rôles, surtout en sachant que chacun d'entre eux était dénué de sens puisque dans le futur la société sorcière se portait comme un charme, et ce, sans son intervention. Magnifique. Que ce soit Merlin ou un foutu Dieu moldu, ou n'importe qui d'autre pour ce que ça pouvait lui faire, celui qui gardait un œil sur lui depuis son nuage devrait avoir honte de son propre humour.

Avec un soupir, Harry perdit peu à peu sa concentration, emporter par la fatigue. La dépense de magie engendrer par le rituel se faisait toujours sentir, et la cavalcade pour échapper à Dobby avait fini de le rincer. Il se fit tout de même la remarque qu'il avait eu de la chance que l'elfe choisisse d'abandonner sa poursuite quand il était entré dans la Forêt Interdite.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il sombra, une boule d'angoisse ne quittant pas sa gorge.

 **00000**

Harry souleva le plus discrètement possible la trappe pour sorti du passage secret. En pleine semaine, sans aucun étudiant dans les rues, la cave de la boutique était complètement silencieuse. Il profita de ce fait pour s'assurer de sa solitude et se mit à fouiller dans les cartons et boites entreposés négligemment. Il lui fallait une cape, ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Il avait besoin d'aller à Londres, à Gringotts, mais le faire en jean et torse nue attirerait bien trop l'attention, sans compter que son visage devait impérativement être couvert.

Le Survivant se félicitait d'avoir pris la peine, par le passé, de recopier les notes d'Hermione sur les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Certes ça ne parlait que des gobelins, mais c'était aujourd'hui une véritable bénédiction. Grâce à ça, il savait que depuis les innombrables guerres, entre les Sorciers et la Nation Gobeline, les créatures étaient très secrètes à propos de leurs affaires. Et les clients faisaient partie intégrante des choses qu'ils n'ébruitaient pas, et avouons-le, ça allait lui faciliter grandement la tâche.

Peut-être que dans ce temps il n'était plus Harry Potter, le futur Lord Potter, mais son sang restait celui de la famille, il serait donc reconnu comme propriétaire des comptes. En partie. Il l'espérait.

Mettant de côté les aspects hasardeux de son plan, le brun continua ses recherches pour finalement trouver son bonheur. Un bonheur sale, puant et troués, mais en forme de cape, donc il ferait avec. De toute façon sa propre odeur ne devait pas être très loin de celle du tissus…

Maintenant qu'il était fin prêt, il devait attendre le prochain train pour se glisser dedans. Sans baguette et sans argent, il n'avait que la clandestinité comme alliée, et il en avait tellement pris l'habitude qu'il aurait peut-être agis de la même façon, même avec une bourse pleine de pièce en poche. Ce n'était pas très éthique, mais il se fichait royalement des convenances dans sa situation.

Ce n'est que 4h plus tard qu'il arriva enfin devant la banque. Entrer sur le Chemin de Travers avait été une épreuve, pour ne pas changer, puisque qu'appuyer sur les briques avec sa baguette, sans baguette… Bon, ça le faisait travailler son contrôle sur sa magie, il devait voir le bon côté des choses… Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? La lassitude se battait contre la colère. À quel moment de sa vie il avait merder au point de mériter tout _ça_?

D'un pas raide, il entra dans le hall et fonça droit sur un guichet libre. De toute évidence, en période scolaire et pendant les heures de travail, peu de personne venait dans l'antre des gobelins.

« Bonjour. »

Sa voix éraillée eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention du guichetier immédiatement. Impeccable, il sautait la scène je-te-laisse-poiroter-stupide-vermine. Par contre ça ne rendait pas la créature plus avenante.

« C'est pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais voir un conseiller…En privé…S'il vous plais ? »

Le sourcil hausser du gobelin et son sourire narquois tendirent un peu plus les nerfs de Harry. Oui il était hésitant, et quoi ? Ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas engagé une discussion avec d'autres êtres vivants, et celle-ci s'annonçait longue et pénible. Le brun serra les poings, ignorant l'élancement des coupures qui n'étaient pas entièrement cicatrisées.

Le gobelin étira un peu plus son sourire, sans doute fier d'énerver le sorcier, et le guida dans les boyaux de la banque jusqu'à une porte ouverte qu'il lui indiqua.

« Ici. »

Et il partit sans rien ajouter, laissant derrière lui un Harry stressé. Le brun entra dans le bureau, omettant volontairement de saluer son occupant, dans un comportement typique d'enfant mécontent, et s'assit sur le fauteuil face au meuble central.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir invité à entrer. »

Nom de... ! Bien, il ne devait pas laisser son tempérament gagner cette partie, il avait besoin que ce gobelin soit coopératif et ce n'était certainement pas en l'insultant qu'il obtiendrait gain de cause.

« Excusez-moi, je suis un peu…surmené récemment. » Doux euphémisme si on lui demandait son avis. « J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai accès à mes coffres. Et j'ai besoin de la garantie que mes affaires resteront entièrement _privées_. »

Les doigts crochus tapotèrent la surface de bois avant que la créature ne réponde. D'un mouvement négligé de la main, le gobelin ferma la porte du bureau avant de prendre la parole.

« Ce qui se passe ici ne sont les affaires que de vous et moi. Bien entendu, pour tout problèmes _épineux_ , je m'attends à une certaine _contrepartie_. »

Comme l'avait dit Hagrid, dans un passé qui paraissait presque imaginaire, les gobelins sont très intelligents. Harry pouvait rajouter fourbe et avare à la liste de leurs qualités.

« J'en prend note et ferais mon possible pour vous satisfaire. »

« C'est parfait. Je me présente, je suis Warbok et je serais votre interlocuteur, Mr… »

Avec un souffle fragile, Harry abaissa sa capuche. Si on omettait Dobby, cela faisait 2 ans qu'il n'avait plus montrer son visage à une autre personne.

« Harry Potter. »

Le brun regarda le gobelin se figer instantanément. Les pupilles de la créature étaient rétrécis au maximum et sa main avait attrapé sa baguette dans un geste mécanique. Quoi ? Etait-il devenu si laid que le premier réflexe logique quand on le voyait était de l'attaquer ?

Warbok, toujours aussi tendu, lâcha son arme et se mit à farfouiller frénétiquement dans les tiroirs de son bureau, gardant un œil méfiant sur son client. Il n'avait jamais vue ça, jamais. Avant de réfléchir à _quoi_ faire, il devait vérifier l'identité du sorcier, et vite. Le temps n'était vraiment pas de leur côté.

Mettant enfin la main sur ce qu'il voulait, il contourna le meuble et s'approcha du brun en hésitant. Que diable, il était un guerrier, pas un poltron. D'un mouvement assurer il tendit le parchemin devant lui, sous le nez de Harry, et ordonna :

« Une goutte de sang. Vérification d'identité. »

Harry, déboussolé par le comportement du banquier, s'exécuta. Lorsque le sang toucha le papier, celui-ci émit une douce lumière dorée qui s'estompa rapidement. Warbok retourna rapidement à sa place et posa le parchemin sur le bureau religieusement. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour couiner et mettre sa tête en étau entre ses deux mains, les yeux fixés sur le document. Par toutes les Déités, quelle était cette situation ?

Dans toute l'histoire de la Nation Gobeline, ce n'était jamais arrivé. On parlait de _ça_ comme une légende, on se murmurait _cette_ possibilité, on _la_ brandissait comme un avertissement, et voilà que _ça_ arrivait vraiment ?

Warbok releva les yeux sur son client et l'analysa. Harry Potter, puisque c'était bien lui, semblait un peu perdu, et franchement misérable avec toute cette crasse et ses habits miteux. Pourtant son visage…Le gobelin en avait froid dans le dos. Sans doute que le sorcier ne s'était pas vue depuis un moment puisqu'il ne semblait pas du tout complexé. Et s'il était présent ici, dans son bureau, alors il ne devait pas se douter une seconde de ce qu'il se passait.

« Bien, Mr Potter… Je crois que la première chose à faire est de vous donner un miroir. »

Hein ? De quoi parlait le gobelin ? Il était vraiment si laid que ça ? Il savait qu'il était un peu négligé… Très négligé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter ainsi. Quand la créature lui tendit l'objet, il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil dedans avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur son interlocuteur. Voilà, il s'était vu alors maint… Harry écarquilla les yeux et ne bougea plus, les billes vertes perdus dans celles noires de Warbok.

Il avait rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas bien vu ? Il n'avait plus ses lunettes alors… Fermant les yeux fortement, priant pour que se cauchemar ne soit… et bien, qu'un cauchemar, il remit le miroir face à lui et desserra doucement les paupières.

Sa poigne se relâcha et la glace se brisa au sol. Entourant son abdomen de ses deux bras, Harry se recroquevilla. Encore ? Encore une punition ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça ? À ce compte-là, il aurait préféré mourir avec ses parents et laisser toute cette merde aux autres.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, mais une chose était certaine : il n'était plus un humain. Ça expliquait l'hostilité de Dobby, ça expliquait la méfiance et la peur de Warbok, et… ça expliquait même pourquoi aucune créature de la Forêt Interdite n'était venu le boulotter.

Par Merlin, que se passait-il à la fin ? Est-ce que tout ça avait un sens ? Un but ? Sa descente aux enfers avait-elle au moins une raison d'être ?

Une puissante vague de sentiment négatif le faucha et l'éjecta dans l'inconscience. Harry eut juste le temps de voir le gobelin tendre un bras vers lui pour le rattraper avant de sombrer totalement.

Warbok, Harry Potter sur une épaule, sortit de son bureau et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les tréfonds de la banque. La situation ne lui permettait pas de garder le secret sur les évènements. Il devait prévenir les Hobgobelins immédiatement et organiser une réunion extraordinaire pour mettre les choses en place. _Ça_ allait changer beaucoup de chose dans le monde magique, si les légendes étaient réelles.

À eux de décider de la meilleure solution : chercher un moyen pacifique de coopérer ou tuer le Harry Potter encore humain avant que tout cela ne se produise.

La suite bientôt…


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous!

Le chapitre 3 arrive, et avec lui quelques réponses. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire.

 **lamissdodie:** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Pour ce qu'est devenu Harry, ce chapitre amène une réponse. Pour son apparence, on reste dans le flou :)

 **Yukii27:** Ton enthousiasme est toujours aussi agréable! On est samedi!

 **Guest:** Tant mieux si la base te plait. J'espère que ça continuera sur cette voie.

Bonne lecture à tous, et à samedi prochain.

Cens'

 **Chapitre 3**

Warbok avançait vers la salle du Conseil, suivit par le… Non, même le penser lui faisait froid dans le dos... suivit par Harry Potter. Les Sages s'étaient réunis en urgence en entendant l'histoire du banquier, inquiets au-delà de l'imaginable. Tous, sans exception, espéraient que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste supercherie, un canular organiser par n'importe quel imbécile.

Le temps que Warbok face son rapport, il avait laissé le brun dans une sorte de boudoir un peu morbide. À son réveil Harry avait eu l'impression d'être dans un cachot, les murs de pierre, les grilles par lesquelles filtraient les lumières…Mais en y regardant de plus près, il avait remarqué qu'il était allongé dans un canapé rouge très confortable, qu'il aurait qualifié de romain, et qu'aucune porte ne l'empêchait de sortir. Quand le gobelin était venu le chercher pour éclaircir la situation, il avait compris que la salle de son réveil faisait partie d'une grotte immense, lui rappelant les entrailles de la banque.

Harry n'était pas entièrement idiot et avait déduit qu'il était au cœur de la Nation Gobeline, dans leur lieu de vie. Maintenant il lui fallait résoudre un mystère : pour quelle raison se trouvait-il ici ? Même en fouillant sa mémoire il ne se rappelait d'aucun écrit relatant le fait que ces créatures avaient accepté la présence d'un humain dans leur domaine. Bon ou mauvais signe ?

Il arrêta de se poser des questions quand il entra, à la suite de Warbok, dans une grande pièce au allure de tribunal. Cinq gobelins _immenses_ se trouvaient sur des sièges surélevés placés en arc de cercle. Le reste de la pièce n'était composé que de bancs sculptés dans la pierre faisant face aux trônes. Dans tous les murs Harry pouvait apercevoir des gravures mouvantes, des combats, des scènes de vies, toutes représentant des gobelins.

Son attention se focalisa sur celui qui siégeait au milieu et qui se leva pour le fixer de ses yeux noirs. Le brun reconnu la lueur dans son regard, la même que Dobby, la même que Warbok, de la méfiance…Presque de la peur. En y repensant, avec sa nouvelle apparence, même lui ne voulait plus croiser son reflet, et il espérait que cet entretient lui permettrait de trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes qu'il cumulait joyeusement.

« Je suis Teckis, Hobgobelin faisant partie du Conseil des Sages de ma race. Mes compagnons possèdent le même titre et participeront à cet échange. Vous êtes bien Harry Potter ? »

« Euh oui, oui, c'est bien moi. »

Harry était un peu intimidé, il découvrait que les gobelins avaient un véritable système de hiérarchie basé sur une sorte de royauté multiple. Et il venait papoter avec eux… Franchement impressionnant et légèrement angoissant.

« Bien, je laisse les autres se présenter. »

Pendant qu'il se rasseyait, chacun des 4 autres hobgobelins se présenta. En partant de la gauche Harry pu retenir : Jarya, Moldur, Teckis, Lonkro, Paksa. Deux femelles aux extrémités et trois mâles au centre. Le brun ne savait pas si ça avait une signification particulière mais ça lui permettait de les différencier plus facilement. L'apparence des femelles était…assez virile.

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Teckis allait mener le dialogue apparemment.

« Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec…ça ? » Harry se pointa lui-même du doigt.

« Exact. Quand Warbok nous a donné son avis sur la situation, j'avoue avoir été sceptique. Mes collègues l'étaient également. Mais en vous voyant… »

Le Sage se gratta le menton en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié. Le banquier avait raison. Il faudrait vérifier bien entendu, et étudier sérieusement ce qui avait mené à une telle situation, mais rien qu'en voyant le sorcier…Non, l'ancien sorcier, la conclusion sautait aux yeux. Les légendes n'en étaient pas.

« Écoutez, je ne comprends rien à tout ça. Vous savez pourquoi je suis devenu comme ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? C'est une malédiction ou un truc du genre ? »

Harry ne prêtait pas attention à son langage, il avait besoin de réponses et il les voulait maintenant.

« Warbok. »

« Oui, Sage Teckis. Mr Potter, je me chargerais de vous éclairer. Par où commencer… J'y suis. Connaissez-vous l'origine des Détraqueurs ? »

« Quoi ? Non, enfin… Je ne vois pas le rapport… »

« Répondez simplement à ma question. »

« Non, je ne sais pas. C'est des créatures magiques non? Même si on ne sait pas si elles meurent ou se reproduisent. »

« C'est faux. Je commencerais donc par là. »

Le gobelin fit quelque pas et prit place sur l'un des bancs, incitant Harry à faire de même.

« Il existe une légende qui se murmure. Il est dit qu'à une époque lointaine, avant les temps de Merlin, ce monde n'était que chaos. Toutes les races assez intelligentes pour se battre se menaient une guerre sanglante. Sorciers, moldus, gobelins, centaures, sirènes… Tous sans exception. Et c'était chacun pour soi, chaque espèce se battait pour elle-même, tuant sans distinction tout représentant d'un autre peuple. »

Warbok fit une légère pause, laissant le temps à l'image d'un tel massacre de s'imprimer dans l'esprit de Harry.

« Ce chaos a duré plus d'un siècle, et rien ne changeait. Le monde pourrissait à vue d'œil. C'est alors qu'un jour, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, une nouvelle race serait apparue. Ils étaient très peu nombreux. D'après la légende ils ne furent que 7 à avoir été aperçus. Toujours selon ces histoires, chacun des représentants de cette race possédait une puissance écrasante, que ce soit physique ou magique. Ils n'avaient qu'un but : Tuer tous les guerriers. Tous ceux qui se battaient dans cette guerre furent annihilés. »

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Warbok reprenait un souffle tremblant. C'était bien beau toute cette fable, mais ça ne faisait en rien avancer son problème.

« Les survivants de cette époque aurait donné un nom à cette race : les Kanthoalai. Ce qui signifie littéralement « destruction ». Personne n'a jamais réussi a en tuer un seul. On les disait indestructibles et immortels. Ils ont simplement choisi un jour de se laisser mourir. Aucun détail ne décrit ce moment, mais ils ont simplement disparu. Ils n'auraient laissé derrière eux que deux choses. La première est un message disant « Entretenez la paix pour garantir notre absence, nous vous laissons un cadeau pour vous aider. ». La deuxième est le cadeau en question : les Détraqueurs. Des êtres intemporels, indestructibles, dont le seul but est d'avaler tout espoir chez les êtres vivants qu'ils croisent. On s'en sert de nos jours pour punir les criminels, ce qui correspond bien au message laissé par les Kanthoalais. »

Harry haussait les sourcils maintenant. Celui qui avait inventé cette histoire était plutôt malin, parce que ça correspondait parfaitement à la nature des Détraqueurs. Tout de même un peu agacé, le brun prit la parole.

« D'accord, mais je ne vois toujours pas… »

« J'y viens. Dans notre peuple, nous nous servons de cette histoire pour éduquer les enfants. Ça permet de les dissuader de se comporter de façon violente gratuitement. Ça leur donne une ligne de conduite. Effacez ce sourire narquois Mr Potter, je sais qu'avec toute les guerres que nous avons menées, ce n'est pas très crédible. Mais je vous rappelle que ce sont les sorciers qui ont engagé le conflit à chaque fois. »

Harry perdit immédiatement son sourire. Oui les sorciers pouvaient se montrer un peu racistes…

« Je trouve assez ironique que nous nous soyons servi de cette légende pour nous guider. Ça pourrait presque en être drôle. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Bien sûr que vous ne comprenez pas. Vous n'êtes finalement encore qu'un enfant. Mais les guerres se succèdent. Chez les moldus. Entre gobelins et sorciers. Même chez les autres espèces il se produit des conflits fréquents. En résumé, le même schéma se met en place. Je suppose que vous-savez-qui est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. »

Super, il ne pigeait toujours pas où voulait en venir le gobelin. Warbok, captant l'air perplexe d'Harry, se leva et s'approcha de lui. Dans un geste maitriser, il pointa son long doigt griffu droit sur le visage d'Harry.

« Le parchemin où vous avez mis votre sang a confirmé que vous êtes bien Harry Potter. Mais la ligne vous désignant comme humain et sorcier n'existe plus. Elle vous désigne comme un Kanthoalai. »

Les yeux grands ouvert, Harry intégrait l'information. C'était quoi ce délire ? C'était absurde. Plusieurs choses ne concordaient pas. D'après la légende, les Kanthoalais étaient une race n'apportant que destruction, et il n'avait aucune envie de massacre ou autre. Il n'avait aucune force herculéenne, ni de magie démentielle. Il s'en sortait tout juste avec une lance pour chasser et réussissait à peine à allumer un feu sans baguette. C'était complètement illogique. Les trois seules choses bizarres qui le concernait était sa manie de ne pas mourir, allant même jusqu'à se réveiller 55 ans plus tard, son voyage dans le temps pour revenir, même si le rituel en était la cause, et enfin sa nouvelle apparence.

Ce bout de papier avait simplement eu un raté. Il n'était pas une sorte de Dieu du génocide, fallait pas pousser non plus. Sa vie était déjà bien assez _grandiose_ , alors n'allons pas jusqu'à la rendre légendaire. Au nom de Merlin, qu'on le laisse souffler.

Avec une petit rire nerveux, Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait dû faire un truc vraiment horrible dans sa vie antérieure. La voix de Teckis le sortie de ses pensées.

« Cette idée nous paraissait folle à nous aussi. Mais en vous voyant… Vous ne devez pas sentir vous-même ce que vous dégagez, mais je vous assure que c'est vraiment…Noir. Il y a cependant plusieurs choses qui ne coïncident pas, comme votre absence d'hostilité. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Ce sera du donnant-donnant. Nous voulons étudier et expérimenter votre nouvelle condition. Savoir comment c'est arrivé, pourquoi, quand et si c'est réversible. C'est là que vous y gagnez : si nous résolvons le mystère, peut-être pourrons-nous inverser le processus. Je précise cependant que ce n'est pas une promesse. Il n'y a aucune garantie que nous puissions vous aider. C'est un pari. »

Hilarant. Un pari. Donc sa solution était de parier sa vie ? C'était le pompon. La boule d'angoisse qui avait grossi depuis sa rencontre avec Dobby explosa. Une main agrippée à sa pseudo-cape, Harry laissa un gémissement lui échapper. Il ressentait la même chose que 2 ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était seul dans un futur inconnu.

Ça lui prit une dizaine de minute pour reprendre le dessus et récupérer un semblant de calme. Réfléchir à ses options fut rapide. Il n'avait aucun choix. Il allait devoir miser sur les gobelins et leurs connaissances.

Relevant la tête, Harry planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Teckis.

« J'accepte. »

« Très bien. Nous allons commencer par vous rendre une apparence humaine, pour que vous puissiez déambuler dans ce monde sans provoquer l'hystérie. Ensuite nous devront vous créer une identité et vous fournir tout ce qui est relatif à un sorcier lambda : logement, baguette, compte. Vous ne serez pas retenu ici, je vous demande simplement de venir lorsque nous vous le demanderons et de nous tenir informé de toute évolution de votre condition. Nous ignorons comment fonctionne le Kanthoalai et si vous en êtes bien un, nous ne sommes donc pas à l'abri d'une croissance éventuelle de vos…pulsions néfastes. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »

Et bien il n'avait rien à redire. Les gobelins lui fournissaient la possibilité de vivre plus ou moins normalement, et une hypothétique solution s'il coopérait correctement.

« Oui ça me va. »

C'est Paksa, la femelle tout à droite qui se leva en prenant la parole.

« C'est entendu. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me suivre. Nous allons commencer à chercher un moyen de vous rendre apparence humaine. »

Harry emboita le pas de Paksa sans un regard en arrière. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait par la suite, ne savait pas comment il allait gérer tous ces changements, et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de faire face jusqu'au bout. Mais pour le moment une chose était sûre : il allait devoir faire confiance au Conseil des Sages.

La suite bientôt…


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je publie un peu en avance parce que demain je travail :)

 **Caliste:** J'espère que ça va te plaire!

 **Yukii27:** Je ne suis pas bloqué, t'inquiète pas, je sais déjà où je vais avec Sorcier Noir. On met les choses en place tranquillement pour le moment :)

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

 **Chapitre 4**

« Il faut aller le chercher. »

« Je ne penses pas. Il est en ce moment avec les gobelins, dans leur domaine. Nous montrer aggraverait les choses. »

Une main puissante s'abattit sur la surface de la table.

« Nous ne savons même pas qui il est ! Nous devons le récupérer. C'est à nous de le former ! »

« Du calme. S'énerver est inutile. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il s'est transformé alors il n'est pas nécessaire de se précipiter. Il nous reste du temps avant que ses facultés ne se réveillent. »

« Et ce temps doit être utiliser à bon escient ! Nous devons le ramener prêt de nous, sinon ce sera une catastrophe. »

Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres fines de la seule présence féminine attira l'attention des autres.

« Sierra, combien de temps avant qu'il ne s'éveille ? »

« Je dirais deux semaines… Je pense. Les capacités qu'il obtiendra reste un mystère, donc je ne peux faire que des suppositions. »

Sierra fit tapoter ses ongles sur la table, tentant de trouver la bonne solution. Le dernier des leurs était né, bientôt ils devraient agir. D'ici là ils allaient devoir éduquer le petit nouveau, et pour ça ils avaient besoin de se préparer. Leurs présences étaient un secret et il fallait qu'elle le reste. Se pointer dans le royaume gobelin serait assurément une erreur. Ces créatures étaient intelligentes et comprendraient immédiatement qui ils étaient.

Au nom du ciel, ils auraient dû réagir dès que la présence du Septième était apparue. Au lieu de ça ils avaient tous continuer leur petite routine pour ne pas paraitre suspect. Une belle erreur.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux bleus vers le Deuxième. Il restait entièrement fermé, sans doute rongé par le regret. Il était celui qui avait été le plus proche lors de la naissance, et il n'avait rien fait. Sierra lui tapota le bras en prenant la parole.

« Severus, si tu te sens si coupable, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas la responsabilité de trouver une solution ? »

Le professeur de potion savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une punition combinée à une chance. Chance de se rattraper. Il hocha la tête. Il réparerait son erreur, de toute façon il était le mieux placer pour intervenir avec son Don.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus il quitta la pièce par la cheminé. Le Cinquième tapa une nouvelle fois du plat de la main sur le table.

« Sierra ! Severus est beaucoup trop froid pour accueillir le nouveau. D'après ce qu'on sait, et ce que nous sommes, le Septième sera le plus enclin aux excès ! Lui coller le Deuxième, alias je-vous-méprise-tous-bande-rats, en guise de guide est franchement de la bêtise ! »

« Hé ! Ça suffit ! La Première a parlé, un problème avec ça Greyback ? »

Le loup grogna pour montrer son mécontentement mais n'ajouta rien. De toute façon il était persuadé que les autres se rendraient rapidement compte que Severus n'était pas le Kanthoalai de la situation…

 **00000**

Harry se regardait dans le miroir. Bon, au moins il ne ressemblait plus à un monstre. Ouais… Mais il ne ressemblait plus à Harry Potter non plus. Il avait bien voulu faire la remarque à Paksa, soulignant que « franchement le blond…Je ne suis pas sûr. », mais la hobgobelin lui avait filé une taloche et l'avait envoyé se laver. Cette Sage se comportait comme une mère poule, une Molly Weasley en créature. Terrifiante.

Le brun pouffa. Ça faisait du bien de vivre une petite scène légère comme celle-là, ça lui manquait. Un repas chaleureux. Une franche rigolade autour d'un jeu. Un échange de cadeau à Noël…. Harry claqua ses mains sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer.

Quand il se retrouva sous le jet d'eau chaude, il se rendit compte de l'importance que pouvait avoir les petits détails du quotidien. Doux Merlin, une douche ! C'était quasiment de l'ordre du rêve pour lui.

Une fois bien savonné, il inspecta son nouveau corps. Il ressemblait à un humain lambda. La même taille qu'avant, la même corpulence. En réalité, seule sa couleur de cheveux avait changé. Paksa le lui avait dit, la potion qu'elle lui avait donnée n'avait qu'un but, humaniser sa nouvelle apparence. Les écailles qui recouvraient ses pommettes et le centre de son front avaient disparus. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus fendus. Les pics qui se dressaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale s'étaient rétractés. Il était redevenu un Harry humain. Blond. Et sans cicatrice.

Juste ces deux détails lui donnaient l'air d'une toute autre personne, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, puisqu'un Harry Potter sorcier était en ce moment même à Poudlard.

La main au niveau des yeux, il se concentra pour faire sortir ses griffes. Paksa lui avait rappeler que tout ça n'était qu'un déguisement. Harry pouvait parfaitement faire ressortir écailles, pupilles et pics s'il le souhaitait, et les faire repartir ensuite. Et en essayant devant la glace toute à l'heure, ses ongles étaient devenus des griffes blanches assez tranchantes. Vraiment pas pratique quand on en avait pas l'habitude, sans parler de ses dents avec lesquelles il s'était ouvert la lèvre.

Il allait lui falloir du temps pour maitriser son corps. Et encore plus de temps pour assimiler le changement. Surtout que c'était inutile tous ces artifices, puisqu'il avait toujours la force d'un humain poids plume, et sa magie restait faiblarde sans baguette.

Harry haussa les épaules, peu importe tout ça. Le simple fait d'être propre, et physiquement normal le rendait heureux. Ça pouvait n'être rien pour les autres, mais pour lui c'était le bonheur.

 **00000**

« Vous voulez _quoi_? »

La voix de Harry eu un raté sur la fin, mais en toute sincérité, _qui_ resterait calme quand on lui demandait de donner un _os_?

« Harry, les baguettes que vous touchez explosent. Je veux essayer d'en faire une avec de la poudre de l'un de vos os. Ça devrait renforcer le bois pour qu'il résiste à votre nouvelle condition. Ha, et puisque vous y êtes, je veux prendre quelques-unes de vos écailles. Elles feront un parfait cœur pour la baguette. »

Bien sûr ! Moldur comptait-il le découper en morceau juste pour _essayer_ de faire une baguette ?

Le Sage lui tendit une fiole de poussos tout en attrapant son bras gauche. Harry afficha un air perdu, pourquoi avait-il promis de coopérer déjà ? Ah oui, dans l'espoir de retrouver une vie _normale_. Ah non, ce n'était pas ça. Dans l'espoir de _connaitre_ une vie normale. Après tout, la sienne n'avait jamais été un modèle de banalité.

Quand son bras devint flasque, lui rappelant le sort de Lockart, il leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une journée dans la vie de Harry Potter. Voilà qu'il était maintenant une créature assez importante pour devenir ingrédient de baguette. Fan-tas-tique !

 **00000**

« Severus, s'il vous plait. »

« Albus, même si la demande vient de vous, il est hors de question que je fouille l'esprit d'un elfe de maison. »

Le maitre des potions grimaçait. Il devait la jouer fine. Il voulait fouiller l'esprit de Dobby, pour voir qui était le Septième, mais s'il acceptait trop vite il risquait d'attiser la curiosité du directeur. Mauvais plan.

Le petit elfe était incapable de dire ce qu'il avait vu. Il parlait de monstre, mais ne savait pas ce que c'était. Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas. Et Severus devait trouver une explication valable pour Dumbledore. Une créature, assez peu connu pour qu'un elfe de maison ne la reconnaisse pas, assez puissante pour entrer dans l'enceinte du château malgré les barrières…

Minutes. Comment le Septième avait réussi à entrer ? Même les autres ne le pouvaient pas. Severus fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant tout en discutant avec Albus. Le mystère des barrières viendrait plus tard. Pour le moment il devait trouver quoi dire une fois sortit de l'esprit de Dobby.

Severus était un homme calme. Il portait constamment un masque froid camouflant la moindre émotion. Mais là… Pouvait-on être sérieux deux minutes ? Comment Harry Potter, assis à côté du lit de Dobby, parfait petit sorcier, pouvait être le Kanthoalai ? Le Septième n'était-il pas en ce moment même au royaume gobelin ? C'était quoi encore que ce délire ?

Les Potter allaient définitivement le rendre chèvre. Et ce gamin était une vraie calamité. Prenant deux minutes pour réfléchir, Severus leva la main pour figer tous les autres. Merlin bénisse son Don, arrêter le temps ne lui avait jamais paru plus utile qu'en cet instant. Son masque venait de tomber.

Il s'approcha de Harry Potter, l'air ébahi. Logiquement parlant, et en prenant la vie du gosse en compte, qu'il devienne l'un des leurs n'était pas idiot. Mais qu'il le fasse en étant à deux endroits différents…Son Don peut être ? Non, celui qui était avec lui à l'infirmerie sentait l'humain à plein nez. Mais alors quoi ?

Severus se repassa les souvenirs de Dobby. Aucun doute, c'était Harry Potter mais… Un peu plus grand et plus… âgé ? Le brun grogna, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Tant pis, il tenait l'identité du Septième, et pourrait discuter de tout ça avec les autres. Sierra aurait peut-être des idées.

Maintenant nouveau problème. Qu'est-ce qui était susceptible de faire peur à un elfe de maison, de s'introduire dans Poudlard et d'être un monstre… Oh, mais bien sûr ! Severus se précipita dans les couloirs en direction de de la salle de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Il prit garde à ne pas bousculer les habitants du château qui restaient figés, à l'instar des occupants de l'infirmerie.

Il fit cependant une halte en pensant à Ombrage. Il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il voulait dans cette salle de classe, cette peste ne faisait que des cours théoriques. Où était le…Mais oui, la salle sur demande. Severus tourna les talons et repartit en sens inverse.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sa mission accompli qu'il reprit sa place initiale et laissa le temps reprendre son cours.

« Alors Severus, qui nous a attaqué ? »

« Si on en croit les souvenirs que je viens de voir, il s'agit de Mr Potter, un Mr Potter très moche qui plus est. »

« Pardon ? »

« L'armoire de l'épouvantard a dut être ouverte, et il se balade dans le château. C'est lui qui a fait peur à Dobby. Sans doute qu'un Harry Potter monstrueux est son pire cauchemar. »

Et Severus remerciait le Septième de ne s'être montrer qu'à Dobby. Un tel mensonge ne tenait debout que grâce au fait que le témoin était cet elfe là et personne d'autre !

Un cri féminin et assez lointain le fit légèrement sourire. La créature n'avait pas perdu son temps après qu'il l'est libéré.

« Directeur, je crois qu'une élève à trouver notre fauteur de trouble. »

Severus regarda Albus partir en grande enjambés. Bien, ça c'était fait. Il devait maintenant voir avec les autres s'ils trouvaient une explication à toute cette situation grotesque.

 **00000**

Le bras en écharpe contre son abdomen, Harry regardait la baguette blanche qui se trouvait posé devant lui. La douleur lancinante de son os repoussant le faisait grimacé. Son front le grattait, là où ses écailles invisibles repoussaient.

Il n'osait pas toucher à l'artefact, de peur qu'il explose. Moldur lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en désignant sèchement la baguette.

Avec un soupir, le blond tendit la main et s'empara du bois blanchis par la poudre d'os. Au nom de Merlin ! Harry relâcha immédiatement la baguette et regarda la paume de sa main. Des traces de givres y apparaissait. La baguette n'était pas juste froide, elle était glacée !

« Mettez votre magie dedans dès que vous la touché. Aller, Essayez ! »

Obéissant au Sage, le blond se pencha pour ramasser la baguette et propulsa immédiatement sa magie dedans. Le même phénomène qu'à ses onze se produisit, une légère bourrasque se leva avant de se dissiper, et il se sentit bien, là, avec le bois accueillant au creux de la main. Plus de sensation de froid ou d'inconfort. Pas d'explosion. Il se tourna vers Moldur et afficha un sourire éblouissant.

« Parfait Mr Potter. Cette baguette fera l'affaire. Mais attention, ne la laissé pas trainer, et ne laissez personne la toucher. Elle vous a peut-être juste un peu gelé la main, mais l'un de mes subordonnés, qui l'a juste frôlé du doigt, a perdu un bras instantanément. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda sa baguette. Elle avait fait quoi ? La voix gutturale du hobgobelin attira son attention, pourtant la créature lui tournait le dos et semblait se parler à elle-même.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui provoque cet effet. Les écailles ? L'os ? Je vais faire des expériences. » Moldur fit de nouveau face au blond. « Tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui provoque un tel phénomène, éviter de trop entrer en contact avec les autres. »

Harry hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Il ferait attention, il ne manquerait plus qu'il gèle à mort un pauvre gars qu'il aurait juste bousculé dans un couloir…

La suite bientôt…


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous!

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

 **TeZuKa j:** Merci pour la review. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur!

Bonne lecture,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Severus retenait de toute ses forces un soupir malvenu. Ça casserait son masque parfait d'insensibilité, ce qui était le problème majeur, et ça pourrait froisser son interlocuteur, ce qui était le problème mineur. Le Maitre de potion se fichait bien des état d'âme du gobelin, mais il avait besoin de gagner le plus de temps possible. Se faire mettre dehors signifierait un échec, et Severus refusait de faire face aux conséquences d'une telle bévue.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait agent triple, qu'il devrait effectuer trois missions en une, pour le compte de trois Maîtres différents, et bien… Ouais, il y aurait cru. Il avait toujours été un homme compliqué, se complaisant dans des situations inextricables. Il se nourrissait de ces moments, il ne s'épanouissait qu'en ces instants. Alors, oui, en réalité la situation n'avait rien de surprenant.

Le seul élément hors norme était qu'il n'avait qu'une seule de ses missions réellement à cœur. Il tenait à la réussir, et ce pour une bonne raison : Harry Potter. Il haïssait ce gamin, ça aucun doute. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien un être dans ce foutu monde capable de lui apporter autant de situations compliqués que possible, c'était bien ce gosse. C'est au contact du gamin que Severus pouvait exprimer tout son potentiel, et c'était une raison suffisante pour vouer une partie de sa vie à ce petit con.

Oh et il vouait la seconde partie de sa vie au Septième, ce qui au bout du compte faisait de lui l'homme de Potter. Le Septième… Son rôle était le plus important parmi Eux. Ils avaient chacun leur propre statut au sein du groupe, une responsabilité bien définie, et celle du Septième…

Severus manqua presque de sursauter –sursauter !- quand le gobelin abattit sa main caleuse sur son bureau tout en le fixant méchamment.

« Vous demandez audience mais n'écoutez aucun de mes mots. Mr Snape, je vous pensais plus avisé. »

« Nous en étions aux propriétés se trouvant au Caire, sur les rives du Nil. Coupez ainsi notre discutions, je me demande lequel de nous manque de jugement. »

Le gobelin plissa les yeux, mécontent. Il aurait mit… Non, il mettrait sa main à couper que le sorcier ne l'avait même pas écouté. Entendu oui, mais pas écouté. De toute façon, cette conversation ne menait à rien, n'avait aucun but. Ils parlaient pour parler, ce qui avait tendance à énerver le gobelin. Sa race aimait l'efficacité, pas les pertes de temps.

Severus se permit un sourire ironique à l'adresse de la créature. Le banquier se pencha en arrière pour poser son dos contre le dossier. Bien, l'un comme l'autre savait que cet entretient n'était qu'une vaste blague. Maintenant le but sera pour l'un de garder secret le pourquoi du comment, et pour l'autre de le découvrir.

Tout à fait conscient de ça, les deux se sourirent un peu plus franchement. Cette journée devenait un peu plus excitante.

 **00000**

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, jetant des regards dans les différentes salles qu'il croisait tout en remettant ses mèches blondes rebelles en place. Le temps était long quand on n'avait rien à faire et personne à qui parler de choses futiles. Au moins dans la forêt il avait un but, et il pouvait chasser pour passer le temps. Là… Enfin, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaissait aimer ce sentiment. C'était sans doute bizarre, mais pouvoir se _permettre_ de s'ennuyer était un luxe qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis perpette.

Le blond tourna sur sa gauche et déboucha sur une sorte de place dont le plafond fait de pierre luisait de façon à donner l'impression d'un ciel clair. Harry restait stupéfait de cette ville gobline niché sous la ville sorcière. La banque servait d'entrée et les boyaux servait de rues. Tout un monde caché aux yeux des autres espèces.

S'il se souvenait bien de ses livres d'Histoire de la Magie, le lieu de vie des gobelins était inconnu. Personne ne savait où ils vivaient. Quelle ironie de savoir que c'était sous leur pied.

Harry soupira et croisa les deux mains derrière sa tête en flânant sur la place, admirant les vitrines, remplit ici d'armes blanches, et là d'ingrédients rares. D'humeur fainéante, le jeune homme alla s'assoir à une terrasse, au milieu de familles composées principalement de femelles et d'enfants en bas âge.

Il avait pu constater que, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, les jeunes gobelins étaient mignons. Pour des gobelins, qu'on se le dise. Clairement, l'âge n'était pas une bénédiction pour le physique des représentant de cette race. Une pensé fugace traversa l'esprit du blond. À quoi ressemblerait-il en vieillissant ? Allait-il s'enlaidir, les écailles le recouvrant de la tête au pied ? Il pouffa, tout seul assis à sa table, et les regards méfiants que les créatures posaient sur lui se transformèrent pour devenir de la pitié.

Hum…Apparemment un humain dans leur ville était mal vue, et puisqu'ils n'avaient obtenu aucune information pour justifier sa présence, ils pensaient qu'il était simplement banni de son propre monde, comme un criminel. Rire tout seul le faisait juste passer pour un lépreux fou.

Sirotant le verre de…Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il sirotait, mieux valait juste en apprécier le goût, il balada son regard sur les alentours. Ses yeux balayait les lieux tranquillement, pourtant, il manqua se tordre le coup en tournant la tête rapidement vers le premier angle de la place qu'il avait regardé. Recrachant, gracieusement, sa boisson par le nez, il ne réfléchit pas un instant en prenant ses jambes à son coup.

La seule chose qui comptait maintenant était de fuir. Sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Traverser les couloirs à toute jambe ne lui demanda aucun effort, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de le surprendre s'il avait prit le temps de le remarquer, mais il n'avait jamais été gracieux et était incapable d'éviter tout les gobelins qu'il croisait. Il en bouscula certain, arracha son bras de la poigne de ceux qui tentaient de l'arrêter et continua sa course folle vers la banque.

S'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, il aurait remarqué que personne ne le poursuivait. Il aurait compris que, de toute façon, celui qu'il avait aperçu ne pouvait pas le prendre pour Harry Potter, puisque son apparence était bien loin de l'originale. Il aurait pu se demander _pourquoi_ et _comment_ Greyback se trouvait sur la place centrale de la ville gobeline. Mais rien, _rien_ , n'arrivait à filtrer à travers la terreur qui l'avait assailli à la vue du mangemort.

Une terreur née de vieux réflexe de la belle époque « Harry Potter ». Mangemort égal fuite. Point.

 **00000**

Warbok, aujourd'hui de corvée « accueil » dans la banque, était à deux doigts de se taper la tête sur son bureau. Cette Molly Weasley était l'enfer avec des cheveux roux et une jupe. Quels mots devaient-ils utiliser pour lui faire comprendre que, non, quand on a pas une somme sur son compte, on ne peut pas la retirer. La femme n'arrêtait pas avec ses « pourquoi », et le gobelin avait envie de lui hurler un truc du genre « 2 et 2 font 4, on ne demande pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça ! ». Non d'une épée émoussée, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. N'importe qui !

Il s'en fallu de peu que ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Non finalement, pas n'importe qui. Tout sauf lui ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel?! Warbok resta figé pendant 2 secondes. 2 secondes de trop à regarder Harry Potter le kanthoalai, Merlin merci avec une apparence très différente du Survivant ou du monstre, traverser le hall en courant comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses.

Après ses 2 secondes de latence, Warbok sauta de son siège pour tenter de rattraper le jeune homme. Impossible de hurler son nom pour attirer son attention, et c'était une mauvaise idée de juste le laisser sortir, surtout dans un état si proche de la panique totale. Il vit le blond passer la porte, et en quelques enjambé il sortit lui aussi. La seule chose qu'il eut le temps de voir c'est un grand homme noir attraper le fuyard et transplaner avec.

Doux Merlin ! Venait-il de perdre un kanthoalai dans la nature ?

 **00000**

Sierra regarda, avec un calme olympien, le Sixième apparaitre avec le Septième dans les bras. Elle s'adressa au grand noir, alors qu'il posait sa charge inconsciente sur l'un des tapis recouvert de coussin de la pièce.

« Aktar, tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Je n'ai pas attendu que Fenrir ou Severus ressorte. Le gamin s'est jeté dehors comme on le pensait, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

La femme hocha la tête en se levant, et s'approcha de leur nouveau et dernier compagnon. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur en entendant un ronflement sortir de sa bouche.

« Je l'ai endormi. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que de s'expliquer avec lui alors qu'il était aussi paniqué. »

« Tu as bien fait. »

Elle laissa un sourire attendrit s'afficher sur son visage pâle. Le Septième n'était encore qu'un tout jeune homme, presque un enfant à ses yeux. Le sourire se fit taquin quand elle songea à la façon dont il allait accomplir son rôle. Elle se doutait que ce serait assez divertissant quand on prenait en compte son âge.

 **00000**

Severus haussa un sourcil en regardant un gobelin faire irruption dans le bureau et chuchoter à l'oreille de son banquier. Vu l'empressement de l'intrus, et le regard soupçonneux que lui jetait son précédent compagnon de jeu, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que l'une de ses missions était une réussite.

En sentant une légère brûlure dans son dos, il comprit que le Septième était arrivé à bon port. Parfait. Il ne lui restait que deux personnes à satisfaire : Albus et Voldemort.

 **00000**

Dévoilant ses canines proéminentes, Fenrir sortit tranquillement de la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était caché pour faire sa part de boulot. La tête que le gosse avait tirée en le voyant… Il devait absolument mettre ce souvenir dans une pensive. Premièrement pour se marrer à volonté, deuxièmement pour se foutre du Septième quand l'occasion se présenterait, et troisièmement pour le montrer à Severus.

Fenrir perdit son sourire et soupira. Certes c'était marrant de faire peur au gamin, mais il allait falloir remédier à ça, ils devaient s'entendre, pas se haïr.

Une fois sûr que personne ne le suivait, il transplana pour rejoindre les autres, même s'il était persuadé que Sierra le congédierait aussi sec.

 **00000**

« Fenrir, tant qu'on n'aura pas un peu parler avec Harry, le mieux serait que tu restes à l'écart, s'il te plait. »

Bah tient, quelle surprise. Il rassura la Première, qui affichait une moue désolée, d'un geste de la main, et sorti du salon pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Sierra soumit la même demande à Aktar, pensant qu'une femme seule serait sans doute plus rassurante qu'un homme noir, géant, et au visage patibulaire. L'homme, complètement d'accord avec ça, et franchement pas à l'aise à l'idée de _rassurer_ qui que ce soit, partit sans demander son reste.

La seule femelle Kanthoalai prit place sur les coussins, et mit la tête du Septième sur ses genoux. Elle commença à fredonner un air doux tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Sierra n'avait pas d'enfant, et elle était très loin de posséder la fibre maternelle, mais elle connaissait l'histoire de Harry Potter dans les détails, Severus ne tarissant pas d' _éloges_ à son propos. Pourtant le Maitre des potions savait rester objectifs quand il s'agissait des conditions de vies de l'enfant. Il n'irait jamais jusqu'à compatir, la pitié étant à ses yeux une insulte, mais il reconnaissait que Harry Potter n'avait pas eu, n'avait pas, et n'aurait sans doute jamais, une vie facile.

Alors la Première était prête à faire un effort avec le petit. Il était le plus important d'entre eux, et il devait avoir un esprit fort pour agir. Sans lui, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Sans lui, rien ne changerait. Sans sa présence, ils n'étaient que des sorciers lambda.

Elle sentit Harry remuer légèrement sous sa main, cherchant un peu plus de contact inconsciemment, encore perdu dans le brouillard de cette phase entre le sommeil et le réveil. Ce n'est qu'après une poignée de secondes qu'il se figea avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grands et de fixer la brune au-dessus de lui.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, lâcha un râle de surprise et se jeta sur le côté pour échapper à cette potentielle menace.

Sierra regarda avec fascination la position du Septième et son apparence. Les écailles, les griffes, les crocs, les pics… Toutes ses armes étaient sorties, inconsciemment au vu de son regard perdu. Il se tenait accroupi, une main au sol et une deuxième légèrement surélevée, un léger grondement sortait de sa gorge. Qu'il soit perdu ou non, il était clairement menaçant.

La Première lissa les plis sur sa jupe en souriant, ne quittant pas des yeux Harry. Oh oui, ça allait être très divertissant !

La suite bientôt….


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous,

Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'ai travaillé ce weekend ( les joies de l'inventaire annuel), et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster. Je vous met ce chapitre, et je m'attèle à la correction des précédents. Une lectrice m'a fait remarquer que mon orthographe est agressif, et en relisant... Mes YEUX! J'ai brûler mes yeux! Je vais corrigé tout ça. Mais je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps la suite de cette histoire. Amusez-vous bien!

 **geliahs** **:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

 **TeZuKa j:** Merci à toi.

 **Kalibeth:** Merci pour tes reviews. Je t'ai répondu par MP, donc je n'en rajouterais pas plus. Encore merci de m'avoir poussé à relire (c'était vraiment nécessaire!), j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Farwey:** Oh c'est gentil, j'espère que la suite sera passionnante aussi :)

 **Yukii27:** Salut toi! Alors Sorcier Noir est assez différent de Répercussions. Harry Famula et Harry le Kanthoalai n'ont rien à voir! Je suis contente que tu lise quand même et j'espère te captiver après. Ça met du temps à se lancer, mais le Harry de SN aura une personnalité vraiment... À part, et il faut poser les bases, que ce soit un peu crédible. Pour le couple... Yeah! C'est ça, tu as vu juste.

 **LylyBellaBlack:** Oh, merci pour cette review! Contente que ça te plaise. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, il aura un rôle, mais je ne te dirais pas lequel :P Ne gâchons pas le suspens ^^ . En tut cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire. À bientôt!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry, debout contre le mur recouvert de tapisseries lourdes et duveteuses, gardait les yeux fixés sur la femme face à lui. Elle avait dit s'appeler Sierra et être une amie. Grand bien lui fasse, ancien griffondor ou non, il n'était pas assez idiot pour se détendre en présence d'une personne l'ayant kidnappé. Parce que, clairement, il était victime d'un kidnapping.

Si on prenait en compte qu'il avait vu Greyback juste avant l'évènement… Sacrée coïncidence. Le blond préférait être paranoïaque plutôt que mort, merci bien. Hors de question de s'approcher d'elle, ou de s'éloigner du mur.

Paradoxalement, il se sentait étrangement bien dans cette pièce remplit de coussins et de tapis épais. L'endroit lui procurait le même sentiment que de s'enfoncer au fond de son lit, enroulé dans une couette. Confortable. Chaleureux. Rassurant. Mais en analysant ce ressentit, Harry pouvait jurer que ça venait de la bête qu'il était devenu et non de l'humain. Comme retrouver…Retrouver son nid.

La femme avait choisi de se taire. Elle avait repris place dans l'amas de coussin et le regardait calmement, comme attendant qu'il ouvre le dialogue de lui-même. Est-ce que c'était une façon de jouer avec sa patience ? Harry eut un sourire narquois, elle allait tomber de haut. Combien de fois était-il resté aussi immobile et silencieux qu'une pierre lorsqu'il chassait ? Sa patience était devenue l'une de ses plus grandes alliées. Aucune chance qu'il soit le premier à craquer.

Une petite voix lui rappela que Sierra avait déjà tenter une approche, que c'était lui qui s'était simplement mis dans cette situation. Ne prenant pas en compte le fait que son geste pourrait paraitre fou, il soupira tout en battant de la main en l'air pour chasser la voix. Vraiment, il virait zinzin.

Il s'adossa un peu plus contre la tapisserie, rassurer de sentir une légère douleur quand sa baguette, coincée à l'arrière de son jean, fit pression dans son dos. Au moins n'était-il pas désarmé… Quoique même sans baguette, songea-t-il en regardant ses griffes…

Impossible de retrouver une apparence complétement humaine. Les pics dans son dos avaient disparues, au même titre que ses écailles, mais ses canines restaient un peu trop longues et des ongles trop pointus. Après tout il se sentait menacé et en danger, alors garder quelques armes naturelles sous la main n'était pas un problème.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta et laissa un profond grondement sortir de sa gorge quand la porte s'ouvrit. Grondement qui cessa instantanément lorsqu'il reconnu celui qui venait de faire son entrée dans une envolée de cape spectaculaire. Severus Snape. Son professeur honni était là… Il était là ! Un visage connu !

Ses yeux verts, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'être encore fendus, accrochèrent les billes noires de l'homme.

« Pro… »

Non, minute. Harry Potter était un adolescent brun, sans doute en cours à cette heure-ci. Lui était un blond ne possédant pas encore de nom –Merlin, pourquoi les gobelins et lui n'avait pas priorisé l'identité plutôt que la baguette ? - et parfait inconnu pour l'homme.

Severus détacha son regard de celui de son élève et inspecta son physique. En dehors des cheveux blonds et de l'absence de cicatrice, c'était bien Harry Potter…En plus vieux. Ne laissant rien paraitre de la ribambelle de points interrogation qui filaient dans son esprit, il tourna son regard vers la Première.

« Sierra, du nouveau? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Severus connaissait sa kidnappeuse ? Il était dans le coup ?

« Non, notre invité est un peu tendu et légèrement…Buté. »

Le blond fusilla la femme du regard. Comment ça buté ? Il avait été enlevé, elle s'attendait à quoi exactement ?

« Rien de surprenant, Mr Potter n'a jamais été un modèle de bon sens. Maintenant, Potter, vous allez venir vous assoir, et nous expliquer comment vous pouvez être là ET à Poudlard. »

Sous l'impulsion d'un réflexe, Harry amorça un mouvement en avant et s'arrêta en plein élan. Non, non, il n'était pas obliger d'obéir. D'ailleurs Snape n'avait aucun droit de lui donner des ordres, il n'était plus son professeur. Passant outre le fait que l'homme l'avait clairement reconnu –à quoi servait ses cheveux blonds ?- il lâcha un grognement animal, mécontent de recevoir un ordre du Deuxième. Deuxième ? Ça venait d'où ça ?

Severus haussa un sourcil et ne lâcha pas Harry du regard quand Sierra prit la parole.

« On dirait que notre petit sait instinctivement qu'il n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Severus. »

Elle pouffa. Voir cet homme froid habituer à donner des ordres, en particulier à ses élèves, se rendre compte que maintenant il devrait se soumettre à l'un d'entre eux… Seul un tic de son œil gauche laissait voir son agacement, mais c'était suffisant pour amuser Sierra.

Harry se reprit rapidement, ne comprenant pas trop ses propres pensées. L'idée que les Autres lui doivent une certaine forme d'obéissance dans certains domaines le dépassait. Il ne savait pas qui étaient les Autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Ils devraient lui obéir. Et il était persuadé que ces pensées venaient encore une fois de la Bête.

Il refusait d'assimiler que lui, l'humain, le sorcier, ne fasse qu'un avec l'animal qu'il était devenu. Il était encore incapable d'accepter le fait que son instinct grossissait, prenait de plus en plus de place au fond de lui et le poussait à réagir d'une certaine façon.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était entrer en contact avec la femme, cette part de lui enflait rapidement, et avec la présence de Severus, ça ne faisait qu'accélérer le processus.

« Potter, si vous voulez comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive, je vous conseille de vous asseoir et d'écouter. »

Harry releva la tête, qu'il avait baisser en réfléchissant, et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur son ancien professeur. Certes il restait froid et impassible mais sa demande n'était que ça, une demande. L'intonation prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un ordre.

Étrangement satisfait, il se décolla du mur, fit un mètre et s'assit sur un coussin. Il adressa un sourire provocateur à Severus, qui tiqua une nouvelle fois. Le gosse faisait exprès de s'asseoir loin d'eux, juste par esprit de contradiction. Se massant l'arête du nez, il prit lui-même place sur un tapis, loin des coussins. Il perdrait sa dignité le jour où il se vautrerait dans cet amas de plumes !

Harry étudia le visage du maitre des potions. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'homme rendait son dernier souffle après lui avoir offert ses précieux souvenirs. Le blond entendit sa question avant d'avoir pu la retenir.

« Vous aimez vraiment ma mère n'est-ce pas ? »

Le masque se fissura instantanément. Pourquoi le gamin lui parlait de Lily ? Comment pouvait-il même savoir qu'il l'aimait ? Il avait parlé au présent, comme sûr du fait que Severus aimait encore la rousse aujourd'hui, ce qui était vrai de surcroit.

Retrouvant un visage impassible, et luttant contre une colère dont il n'arrivait pas à définir l'origine, le brun laissa sa voix claquer.

« Potter, je ne sais pas d'où vous vient votre stupidité, quoique les gènes paternels doivent avoir une partie de responsabilité, mais je ne me rappel pas avoir jamais été assez proche de vous pour que l'on aille jusqu'à papoter de nos vies privées. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Mais quel con ce gars ! D'accord il avait un peu manqué de tact, mais de là à le traiter d'idiot, tout en insultant son père, fallait quand même avoir un sacré toupet ! Surtout que Severus n'était pas un modèle d'intelligence si on prenait ses choix de vie en compte ! Le blond cracha sa réponse comme on cracherait du venin.

« Laissez mon père où il est. Au moins il a tenté de sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Non content de vous jeter au pied de Voldemort par jalousie et rancune, vous avez choisi de trahir l'amour de votre vie, la menant à la mort, entrainant mon père dans le trépas. Vous êtes un lâche, doublé d'un salop ! Vous êtes responsable du merdier qu'est ma vie ! Alors maintenant il va falloir y aller mollo avec vos réflexions à deux balles ! »

Harry regrettait déjà ses paroles, alors qu'il voyait le visage de Snape blanchir. Le masque restait pourtant en place, mais les yeux noirs reflétaient un tel chagrin et une telle culpabilité que le blond eu l'impression de les ressentir lui-même. Sans doute était-ce le cas d'ailleurs. Quand il avait visionné les souvenir de son professeur, il avait réalisé que l'homme s'évertuait à rattraper ses erreurs passées. Il avait même sacrifié sa vie dans ce but.

Les mots de Harry, même si véridiques, étaient injustes. Il s'en rendait compte, s'en voulait, mais refusait de revenir dessus. Son kidnapping ressemblait maintenant à un règlement de compte. C'était n'importe quoi.

La petit voix, incarnation de sa folie, lui soufflait que l'homme sombre méritait un peu de souffrance. Son esprit humain lui disait que l'homme avait peut être besoin de ça. Son instinct de bête grondait au fond de lui, à la fois mécontent du manque de respect du Deuxième et en colère de l'avoir blessé ainsi.

Prenant le partie de simplement la bouclé, il regarda son professeur qui reprenait des couleurs. Un peu trop rouges les couleurs.

Sierra, sentant la colère de Severus sur le point de débordé, et consciente que le temps n'était pas leur allié, choisi de mettre fin à la scène.

« Severus, Harry, suffit ! Nous avons plus important à nous dire. Vous pourrez vous taper dessus plus tard. »

Severus souffla par le nez et tourna son regard vers le mur, rappelant à Harry un enfant en train de bouder. Cette image suffit à le calmer un peu, et lui permit de se concentrer de nouveau sur la discussion qui allait avoir lieu. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée du sujet abordé. Sierra l'éclaira en posant une simple question.

« Quand es-tu mort ? »

Pardon ? Harry ne se demandait qu'une chose, comment cette femme pouvait savoir qu'il était mort ? Que savait-elle exactement ? Méfiant, il esquissa un geste pour reculer vers le mur. Severus expira bruyamment et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Sierra veut savoir quand tu es devenu un Kanthoalai. Il faut mourir pour que la transformation s'effectue. »

Les yeux élargis au maximum de leur capacité, le blond ne regardait rien en particulier. Ils savaient. Alors que la panique enflait, ce foutu instinct de bestiole reprit les rênes et le calma instantanément, soufflant doucement au fond de lui que c'était normal. Oui bien sûr, tout ça est d'une banalité !

Gardant appuie sur sa main, prêt à bondir au moindre problème, Harry choisi de répondre. De toute façon la situation était bien assez folle – et lui aussi- pour qu'il se permette quelques révélations.

« À la fin de la guerre. »

« Potter, êtes-vous débi… » Severus se pinça les lèvres et reprit. « La guerre est en cours, elle n'est pas finie. »

« Je suis mort à la fin de la guerre. » Insista Harry tout en jetant un regard noir à Snape. « Le 26 Mai 1998, pour être exact. »

Le blond pourrait presque se sentir fier de voir sur son ancien professeur un visage ahuri, et c'était la même chose pour Sierra. Pourtant la femme semblait être une personne souriante mais extrêmement difficile à surprendre. Mission réussie.

Le silence se prolongeant, Harry choisi d'asséner ce qui fut pour lui le coup de grâce.

« Par contre, je ne me suis réveillé qu'en Août 2053. »

Et là, le Graal. Sanpe, bouche ouverte –pas beaucoup mais quand même ! - ne bougeait plus un cil. Ça avait tout de même du bon de vivre des choses folles !

Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que la simple présence de son professeur lui avait permis de se détendre et de délier sa langue. Il ne ressentait même plus tous ces élans dépressifs et, ou, paranoïaques. Comme-ci le simple fait que Severus Snape soit à ses côté, toujours aussi antipathique, lui permettait de se sentir…Chez lui. À sa place. En sécurité.

La suite bientôt…


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous.

Encore une fois je m'excuse du retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier. Je viens de commencer à travailler les samedis, donc à partir de maintenant je publierais les dimanches pour cette fic. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. A partir de maintenant nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet, alors amusez-vous bien!

 **Yukii27:** Alors le nombre de chapitre... Plus que Répercussions, mais je n'ai pas encore de chiffre exact. Pour un Harry décalé, ça va être un Harry décalé! Tu vas d'ailleurs en avoir un avant-goût dans ce chapitre. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses!

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Warbok tenait, à l'aide de pinces, la baguette blanche à bout de bras. Pour que l'identité qu'ils venaient de créer à Harry Potter le kanthoalai soit légale, il fallait inclure dans l'artefact magique une identification. Le gobelin gardait un œil sur le blond, assis sur l'un des bancs de la salle, laissant Teckis jeter les sortilèges nécessaires sur la baguette.

Harry était revenu à la banque 2 jours après son départ…précipité, et il avait refusé de donner des explications. Warbok étouffa un grognement. Aucun membre de son peuple n'avait voulu interroger le jeune homme, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment il réagirait à la colère. La seule chose qui avait permis de sauvegarder leur entente était le serment que Harry avait fait, certifiant que rien de ce qui avait pu arriver pendant sa disparition ne mettait en danger les gobelins.

Les banquiers étaient donc rassurés même si leur curiosité restait insatisfaite.

Teckis jeta un dernier sort puis se tourna vers le blond.

« C'est terminé. À partir de ce jour, vous êtes Aleksandr Ferox, sorcier né-moldu, originaire de Russie, diplômé en candidat libre et sans emploi. Aux yeux de notre ministère, vous n'êtes arrivé en Angleterre qu'hier. Vous avez maintenant toutes les documents nécessaires pour vous créer une nouvelle vie. »

Harry se leva pour attraper sa baguette. Il regarda Warbok puis Teckis et inclina la tête.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Comme prévu, si vous avez besoin de ma présence, envoyé moi un hibou. Je ferais de même si des changements se font sentir. »

Le blond laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Il n'était plus Harry Potter, mais Aleksandr Ferox, un nouvel arrivant russe. Il ne lui manquait qu'un travail et un logement pour se fondre dans la masse, comme les six Autres.

 **00000**

Aleksandr se promenait dans les boutiques de vêtements du Chemin de Travers. Il revenait juste du Londre moldu où il avait pu acheter quelques habits simples comme des jeans et t-shirt. Il lui fallait maintenant une robe, et une malle. Les gobelins n'avaient pas mis énormément d'argent sur son compte. La fortune des Potter lui était inaccessible, et les banquiers n'étaient pas du genre à vous donner des milliers de galions pour vos beaux yeux. Il devait faire attention à ses dépenses et trouver rapidement un travail et un logement à bas prix.

En apercevant une vitrine plus sobre que les autres, et supposant les prix abordables, Aleksandr ouvrit la porte et manqua de renverser la personne qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

Cette voix. Déglutissant, le blond leva les yeux sur un visage doux encadré de cheveux châtains. Il s'abima quelques secondes dans les yeux de Remus, mais quelque chose en lui le fit réagir immédiatement.

La sensation était bizarre. Sa part humaine, de plus en plus discrète depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sierra et Severus, voulait se jeter dans les bras de cet homme qui fut une épaule à laquelle se raccroché. Sa part animale, en revanche, se refusait à dépendre de l'affection d'un être inférieur. Une petite voix au fond de son esprit souffla avec mépris « c'est un soldat de cette guerre ! », comme-ci c'était une insulte.

Repensant aux longues discutions qu'il avait eu avec la Première et le Deuxième, Aleksandr su que c'était bel et bien un défaut à ses yeux. Les soldats, les guerriers, les combattants… Ils ne faisaient que verser du sang sous les ordres d'Hommes assez fous pour se donner le droit d'imposer leurs visions du monde.

Incapable de faire le tri dans ses sentiments contradictoires, le blond afficha un sourire joyeux alors que ses yeux se plissaient légèrement, signe de colère. Il haussa les épaules.

« Pas de problème, je m'excuse également. »

Une autre voix, provenant de l'intérieur de la boutique, agrandit le sourire d'Aleksandr.

« Lupin, je ne compte pas porter les affaires du cabot, alors viens récupérer les deux autres sacs. »

Remus souffla, offrant une mine contrite à son jeune interlocuteur, et fit demi-tour.

Avançant à son tour, Aleksandr balaya la pièce des yeux et croisa le regard noir de son ancien professeur de potion. Celui-ci, discrètement, haussa un sourcil interrogateur, gardant un air impénétrable. Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond l'ignora et se mit à arpenter les rayons. Ils n'étaient pas censés se connaitre, alors aucunes raisons de se saluer.

Tout en évaluant les différentes robes disponibles, le Septième tendit l'oreille pour entendre les paroles qu'échangeaient les deux autres hommes. Severus en était parfaitement conscient, si on prenait en compte la petite note moqueuse de son ton.

« Il fallait autre chose ou on peut rentrer ? »

« C'est tout ce que Albus a demandé. N'avais-tu pas besoin d'ingrédients ? »

« Lupin, le jour où j'aurais besoin que l'on me tienne la main lorsque je ferais _mes_ courses, je te le dirais. D'ici là, occupes toi simplement du cabot. »

Aleksandr ricana en silence en entendant Remus soupirer de dépit et partir. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Severus était si désagréable avec son entourage. Il n'était entouré que de sorciers ou de créatures prêtes à tuer dans des combats inutiles.

Il avait déjà été désagréable pour lui de parler 30 secondes avec le loup-garou, alors vivre au milieu de _dizaines_ d'idiots… Aleksandr était même sûr d'avoir du mal à supporter son alter-égo, Harry Potter l'adolescent.

Secouant la tête, il se remit à ses achats. Il devait trouver un endroit où dormir et réfléchir à quel travail irait avec son rôle au sein des Sept.

 **00000**

Un mètre le séparait de la grille. Un mètre entre lui et la barrière de protection du manoir Malefoy. Assis en tailleur au sol, Aleksandr fredonnait un air moldu tout en tapant le rythme de son index sur sa cuisse. La tête en appuie sur son poing gauche, il tentait de se persuader que c'était une bonne idée. Du moins la meilleure sur le long terme.

Leur but, à eux Sept, était d'empêcher la mort d'innocents. Les kanthoalai considéraient que les innocents étaient les civils. Ceux qui se battaient ne l'étaient pas, et ne méritaient aucune pitié. Alors deux solutions s'offraient à eux. Plan A : chacun d'entre eux œuvrait dans l'ombre pour arrêter la guerre avant que d'autres combats n'aient lieux. Plan B : en cas d'échec du plan A, anéantissement de tous les combattants.

Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'ils préféraient réussir le plan A. Et pour ça, ils devaient tous avoir une influence dans un camp ou l'autre. Sierra au Ministère. Fenrir chez les Mangemorts. Severus en espion. Pour les trois autres, Aleksandr ne connaissait pas encore leurs rôles, ni même leurs apparences. Il saurait quand il les verrait.

Toujours était-il que maintenant il devait faire un choix : Albus ou Tom. En tant que Harry Potter, le choix serait évident. En tant que Kanthoalai, le plan B était la chose la plus évidente…. Ce qui créait un sacré conflit d'intérêt intérieur.

En tant que Aleksandr Ferox, parfait mélange de créature sauvage et de sorcier griffondor, la réponse était plus difficile à donner. Ça faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'il avait sa nouvelle identité. Plus un galion sur son compte, pas de travail et pas de logement. Il devait donc se décider maintenant. Albus, qui voulait épargner le plus de vie possible, donc un combattant à peu prêt supportable, ou Tom, un assassin psychotique, dont les idées avaient finalement menées à une paix encore jamais vu ?

Alek n'en avait pas parlé à Sierra et Severus. Il ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'était devenu le monde _après_ la guerre, alors que les kanthoalais n'étaient pas intervenus –à cause de lui, puisqu'il n'était qu'un humain.

Même si les Sept stoppaient cette guerre, et sans se soucier de _comment_ ils arrenteraient cette folie, les faits étaient là : Voldemort avait _raison_. Et croyez bien que même après tout ce temps, même penser ça lui faisait mal. La société actuelle était loin d'être idyllique. Les créatures, les nés-moldu, même les sangs-mêlés… Ils étaient tous discriminés d'une façon où d'une autre.

Dans le futur qu'il avait vu, après les réformes du mégalomane, et encore une fois il fallait oublier _comment_ il avait imposé ses réformes, l'harmonie régnait. La Paix. Une vrai Paix, pas une parodie comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Non, une Paix qui avait permis à la magie de se développer, une Paix qui avait permis aux peuples de grandir et évoluer. Une Paix possible grâce aux idées d'un Mage Noir.

Alors quoi ? Intégrer les rangs de Dumbledore et tenter de lui faire comprendre que le monde se porterait mieux en changeant ? Ou intégrer les mangemorts, en espérant pouvoir raisonner Tom sur ses actions ? Rien que l'idée semblait folle mais…. Aleksandr Ferox était un fou. Son Don le rendait fou. Son rôle parmi les Sept nécessitait qu'il soit fou. Donc… Pourquoi pas ?

C'est sur cette pensé qu'il se leva en époussetant son jean noir. En deux pas, il passa la barrière activant une alarme et signalant sa présence. Un petit rire lui échappa. Tom allait-il faire de lui un mangemort ou le considèrera-t-il comme un ennemi ?

 **00000**

Severus, écoutait un mangemort de seconde zone faire son rapport. Voldemort arpentait la pièce en silence, frôlant ses serviteurs tétanisés par cette proximité. Tous ceux du cercle intérieur étaient sur la droite de la salle, recouvert de lourdes capes noires et de masques en argent, sauf Fenrir qui arborerait des vêtements moldus et ne cachait jamais son visage. Son excuse était sa nature de loup-garou. Sa véritable raison était que même s'il devait jouer un rôle, il refusait de porter des vêtements soulignant sa servitude.

Lucius, qui se tenait à gauche du Maitre des Potions, se tendit imperceptiblement avant de faire un pas en avant et de s'agenouiller, coupant le rapport de la jeune recrue et attirant efficacement l'attention de Tom.

« J'espère que c'est important, Lucius. »

Le ton était froid, même pour Voldemort, signe qu'il était de mauvaise humeur et ne tolèrerait pas d'interruption désuètes.

« La barrière signale un intrus à l'entrée nord, Maitre. »

Le Mage Noir plissa les yeux, et posa son regard sur l'une des silhouettes de son cercle intérieur.

« Bellatrix, ramène-moi l'intrus. »

« Oh oui, merci Maitre ! »

Elle fourra son masque dans une poche de sa cape et se précipita en dehors de la salle, le pas presque sautillant. Severus fronça le nez. Cette femme était décidément celle qu'il trouvait la plus répugnante.

 **00000**

Aleksandr regarda la forme noire et flou, caractéristique des déplacements mangemorts, foncer vers le portail. Quand son comité d'accueil repris visage humain, il sentit une profonde bouffé de haine monté en lui, en même temps qu'une vague de mépris.

Deux pensés aussi noires l'une que l'autre se battaient : « Elle a tué Sirius ! » et « Elle tue pour le plaisir ! ». Au moins sa part humaine et sa part kanthoalai était d'accord sur un point : guerre ou pas, Bellatrix Lestrange devait mourir. Sous ses griffes de préférence.

Muselant cette envie pour le moment, il fallait tout de même qu'elle l'introduise auprès de son maitre, il afficha un sourire joyeux et un regard menaçant. C'était devenu sa marque de fabrique. Un signe bien visible de son esprit continuellement partagé entre différentes envies.

« Alors, alors, qui avons-nous là ? Tu t'es perdu, petit sorcier ? As-tu la moindre idée du guêpier dans lequel tu viens de te jeter ? »

Bellatrix pouffa, sans doute en pensant aux éventuelles tortures qu'il subirait, mais s'arrêta en voyant le sourire de l'intrus s'agrandir.

« Qui sait ? Si tu m'amenais à ton Maitre pour voir ? »

La suite bientôt…


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour!

Désolé, petit retard de publication. Pour me rattraper, je publie également un chapitre de Répercussions aujourd'hui.

 **TeZuKa j** **:** De rien :)

 **Yukii27:** Contente que tu soit enthousiaste à ce point. J'espère que tu accroche à l'histoire. Désolé du petit retard, j'ai aucune bonne excuse, j'étais juste fatiguée hier, et un fainéantise profonde m'a fauchée au vol. En tout cas j'espère que tu me pardonnera, tu gagne un chapitre de Répercussions dans la bataille. À bientôt!

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Severus venait de se découvrir un tout nouveau fantasme : pouvoir se fracasser le crâne sur le mur sans ruiner son image. Bien entendu, c'était et ça resterait de l'ordre de l'imaginaire. Le maitre des potions n'était pas devenu cinglé, non, c'était le monde qui venait d'effectuer une rotation arrière, suivit d'un salto.

Trois évènements consécutifs l'avaient mené dans cette réalité alternative. Oui, carrément réalité alternative, parce que Severus _refusait_ d'accepter que… _Ça_ soit la réalité.

Premier évènement : Bellatrix était revenu avec l'intrus qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'Aleksandr. Déjà on frisait le rêve non ? Pourquoi le Septième, anciennement Harry Potter – le Survivant au nom de Merlin ! – viendrait se jeter dans le repaire de ses ennemis ?

Deuxième évènement : Après des explications tirées par les cheveux – et complètement improvisées, parce que le blond n'était pas un stratège – et des rires moqueurs en provenance des mangemorts – parce que _merde_ on n'était pas dans un dessin animé et les excuses bidons ne _fonctionnaient_ pas dans la vrai vie – Severus avait vu Fenrir proposer de tester les capacités du petit nouveau.

Troisième évènement : Après quelques Doloris bien sentis – parce que même dans les rêve, Voldemort restait un connard – le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait _accepté_ de faire passer une épreuve à Aleksandr.

Alors déjà, dit comme ça, c'était franchement inédit, mais quand on connaissait l'épreuve, on sentait la catastrophe imminente. Cet imbécile de Ferox c'était présenté comme un combattant médiocre mais un génie des potions. Voyez ? Un génie des potions ! Fallait pas être un une lumière pour voir où était le problème pas vrai ? Résultat ? Il devait confectionner une potion très complexe, devant Voldemort et ses mangemorts, au milieu de la salle du trône.

Alors, alternative ou pas, la réalité ?

Severus tiqua en voyant les gestes de l'idiot. Il ruinait les ingrédients, et d'ici quelques minutes le chaudron allait exploser. En regardant le sourire du Maitre, lui-aussi l'avait remarqué et il n'attendait que ça pour torturer et tuer le blond.

Avec un soupir, le Deuxième figea le temps, et s'approcha de Aleksandr. Fenrir le suivait, main dans les poches et dos vouté. Pour le loup-garou, la situation était hilarante.

« Pot…Ferox ! »

Penché sur une queue de rat qui refusait de se couper comme il faut, Aleksandr sursauta avant de relever la tête. Avisant l'immobilité des occupants de la pièce, il laissa un grand sourire dévorer son visage et se tourna vers Severus pour effectuer un salut militaire parodique.

Le brun, à l'abris derrière son masque, laissa échapper l'ombre d'un sourire avant de se reprendre. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, toute cette situation lui plaisait. Une situation dangereuse. Une situation compliquée. Une situation dont il ne comprenait pas les tenant et aboutissant. Une situation qui demandait une réflexion pour s'en sortir. Une situation que seul Harry Potter, ou plutôt Aleksandr Ferox, pouvait lui offrir.

Le visage de nouveau sévère, le maitre des potions enleva son masque et se pencha sur le blond, dans une tentative d'intimidation. Ratée à en juger l'expression amusée du Septième et le rire de Fenrir.

« Pensez-vous être dans une cours de récrée ? Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

« Je dois moi aussi m'infiltrer pour faire avancer les choses. » Aleksandr haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi _ici_? »

« J'ai mes raisons. »

Severus chercha dans les yeux verts une réponse plus précise mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut une grande détermination. Bien, le Septième avait une idée derrière la tête. Leur rôle, à Eux, était de s'adapter aux agissements de Aleksandr.

Avec un grognement, Severus se redressa et poussa le blond pour se mettre face au chaudron. Ignorant les deux autres il se mit au travail pour rattraper les erreurs précédentes. Une fois terminé, il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Ferox. Fenrir va utiliser ses illusions pour faire croire à votre travail. La potion est réussie mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous a laissé la préparer que pour s'amuser. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit favorable à l'entrée d'un potentiel bras cassé dans ses rangs, et c'est ce que vous êtes à ses yeux puisque vous ne savez pas vous battre, à en croire votre présentation. Il va falloir être convainquant. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Aleksandr balaya son conseil d'un geste de la main, et vint reprendre position devant l'établi. Il offrit un sourire en coin à Severus avant de reprendre la parole.

« Merci, je savais que je pourrais compter sur vous. »

Le brun vit promptement volte-face en enfilant son masque, gêné malgré lui par les paroles du plus jeune.

Il avait souvent aidé Harry Potter, dans l'ombre et l'anonymat, alors recevoir un peu de gratitude et de confiance…

« Bouge Fenrir, qu'on en finisse. »

 **00000**

Sierra courrait dans les couloirs du ministère. Il n'y avait même pas d'urgence dans les papiers qu'elle devait transmettre mais on lui donnait tellement de travail qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que courir si elle voulait rentrer chez elle le soir. Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi c'était elle qui devait se taper l'infiltration du gouvernement. Puis elle se rappelait que les Autres n'étaient que des hommes, qu'ils préféraient l'action et qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'étoffe de secrétaires.

Il n'y avait bien que Severus qui avait l'esprit assez aiguisé pour voguer au milieu des politiciens, mais il avait _besoin_ de son statut d'espion. Il avait _besoin_ d'user de son intelligence pour des problèmes pointus. Végété dans une mer de fonctionnaires dont la moitié possédait le QI d'une moule n'était pas fait pour lui.

La brune sourit en se rappelant de l'enthousiasme de Fenrir, la veille au soir, lorsqu'il avait raconté l'arrivé du « chiot » chez les mangemorts à grand renfort de gestes et de mimiques. Severus n'hésitait pas à ponctuer le récit avec des « cornichon téméraire » et « pas un mais deux idiots à surveiller maintenant ! ». Il pouvait ronchonner tant qu'il voulait, le visage presque détendu qu'il arborait était révélateur.

Sierra ressentait également cette plénitude. Le Septième était avec eux. Le Septième commençait à agir. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir bouger. Enfin leur moteur se tenait à leur côté. La Première ne savait pas encore si Aleksandr mesurait la teneur de son rôle, mais il le tenait à merveille.

 **00000**

« Alek, le Maitre veut sa potion. Maintenant. »

« Hum. »

Une fois la porte refermée sur un mangemort dont Aleksandr ne voulait même pas se souvenir du nom, le blond attrapa l'une des fioles que Severus avait préparer à l'avance parce « empoisonner les mangemorts serait agréable mais inutile », et sortit du laboratoire pour se diriger vers la salle du trône.

Il n'avait accès qu'aux parties communes du château, en plus de son labo. Il n'était après tout qu'un « petit sous-fifre » comme aimait le rappeler Bellatrix quand elle le croisait. La femme semblait lui porter un intérêt tout particulier. Elle ignorait complètement tout autres mangemorts de bas-rang en dehors de lui. Il lui arrivait même d'ignorer certains mangemorts du cercle intérieur, c'est dire si le blond l'intéressait.

Oh elle ne le voyait pas comme un ami. Elle semblait juste intriguée par son intégration et par la souplesse dont avait fait preuve Voldemort à son égard. Il avait réussi à obtenir sa place tout en négociant l'absence de marque sur son bras. Il n'était pas du bétail, merci bien.

Aleksandr haussa les épaules, elle pouvait toujours chercher la raison de ce miracle, même lui l'ignorait. Il avait simplement eu de la chance. Une chance phénoménale, comme à son habitude. Qui d'autre pouvait se vanter de faire partie des mangemorts et d'être en vie après avoir refusé la marque des ténèbres ? L'ancien Survivant, et c'était tout. Aleksandr pouvait dire sans honte qu'il avait le cul bordé de nouilles, si on lui passait l'expression.

Au détour d'un couloir, Alek fut repoussé en arrière par le souffle d'une petite explosion. Rien de bien méchant, mais quand même contrariant. Il se releva et rejoignit d'un pas déterminé et colérique les lieux de la querelle. Il sentait le long de sa jambe son jean devenir visqueux à cause de la potion dont la fiole s'était cassé lors de sa chute. Il allait perdre du temps à retourner en chercher une nouvelle, devrait se présenter en retard face à Voldemort, ce qui lui vaudrait une belle punition, et en prime il devrait expliquer à Severus qu'une partie de son travail supplémentaire était ruiné. Alors les idiots qui se battaient dans le couloir avaient tout intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton armé.

Alek se retrouva face à trois mangemorts, de rang intermédiaire au vue de leur robe, qui persécutaient un adolescent qui tournait le dos au blond. Qu'est-ce qu'un ado foutait là ? L'absence de robe noire ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ce n'était pas un mangemort. Pas un prisonnier non plus, après tous ses vêtements étaient impeccables. Minute… Ces cheveux ridiculement plaqués en arrière… Oh mais oui ! Manoir Malefoy. Vacance Scolaire. Drago chez lui. Alek grogna, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ancien camarade comme ça, aussi con qu'il puisse être.

« Non mais ça ne va pas non ! Arrêtez de vous battre dans les couloirs ! »

« Il veut quoi le p'tit russe ? Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

L'ennemi de gauche, parce qu'un gars qui pointe sa baguette sur vous est un ennemi, qu'on se le dise, s'avança vers lui. Alek fit un pas en arrière, parce qu'il avait dit être un casi-cracmol et qu'il devait tenir sa couverture, et reprit la parole.

« Je devais amener une potion au Maitre, et vous venez de la casser avec vos sorts ! Alors vous allez venir expliquer vous-même au Seigneur pourquoi il ne l'aura pas ! »

Clairement refroidis par l'idée de mécontenter Voldemort, les trois gugusses firent demi-tour pour partir, non sans jeter un dernier sortilège sur le jeune Malefoy qui se protégea tant bien que mal avec un bouclier.

Alek s'avança vers lui et l'aida à se redresser.

« Ça va ? »

« Lâche-moi ! »

D'un geste brusque, Drago libera son bras et partit dans la même direction que ceux qui l'avaient attaqué. Alek haussa les épaules. Que la fouine fasse ce qu'elle voulait, il devait maintenant courir pour rendre son retard le plus court possible.

 **00000**

« Vous êtes juste un gros crétin. »

Alek ricana à l'insulte de Severus et siffla quelques secondes plus tard quand le maitre des potions désinfecta la plaie à sa joue. Le brun arborait un air suffisant signifiant « vous l'avez mérité. »

« On peut peut-être se tutoyer non ? »

Les yeux plissés remplis de promesse de mort devaient vouloir dire « non ». Le blond repoussa la main qui le soignait avec une douceur assez surprenante et fit complètement face au Deuxième.

« Si, on peut, et on va se tutoyer Severus. On va se voir tous les jours et franchement c'est lourd ces Ferox et Snape. Donc Severus, » Il posa son index sur le torse du brun. « Et Aleksandr. » Et il se pointa lui-même du doigt.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Après tout, Aleksandr avait raison. Ils allaient se voir très souvent. Ils allaient même mener une guerre ensemble. Le brun ignora la voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait qu'il n'appelait pas forcement les autres Kanthoalais par leurs prénoms, et soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. D'un simple regard, il fit comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il acceptait cette forme de familiarité.

Alek sourit et tourna de nouveau la tête pour présenter sa joue endolorie au brun. Il garda cependant son regard fixé sur le visage sans émotion de Severus et attribua à sa folie la pensée qui le traversa. _Ses yeux noirs sont plutôt attirants._

Pour penser à autre chose que des idioties, il lança un sujet pour lequel il voulait l'avis du Deuxième.

« Drago est ici. Il n'est pas encore un combattant, il ne me rend pas mal à l'aise comme tous les autres dégénérés du chateau. On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose non ? »

« Comme ? Et c'est un manoir, pas un château.»

Severus s'éloigna un instant pour se diriger vers une étagère pleine de fioles.

« Qui s'en soucie ? Château ou manoir, peu importe. Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un fils à papa, mais c'est aussi le plus grand lâche de la création. Si je lui fais assez peur, peut-être partira-t-il se cacher et restera-t-il en dehors des combats ? »

Le brun revint avec une potion qu'il tendit à Aleksandr, un léger sourire encore présent suite à la réflexion du bond sur Drago et sa lâcheté.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Il tient beaucoup à sa mère, et même s'il n'est pas très courageux, » Il ignora le ricanement du Septième. « il n'abandonnera pas Narcissa. »

« Et elle ne peut pas être convaincu de faire ses valises ? »

Severus pris appuie sur la table où était assis Aleksandr et croisa les bras en le regardant grimacer alors qu'il avalait son antidouleur.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle aime sincèrement Lucius. »

« Et Lucius ne mérite plus depuis longtemps de se mettre à l'abris. » Avisant le regard légèrement voilé du brun, Alek prit un ton plus doux. « Tu sais que Lucius devra payer, que ce soit par Askaban…Ou par nous. »

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, Severus se redressa.

« Bien sûr. Il était un ami. Par le passé. Aujourd'hui il me fait le même effet que Bellatrix. »

« Une envie de meurtre ? » Le blond descendit de la table pour s'approcher de la porte.

« Hum, quelque chose comme ça. Pour Drago et Narcissa, fais comme tu veux. Mais Alek, par Merlin et Morgane réunis, soit _discret_! »

« Discret ? Voyons, tu me connais. La discrétion est ma spécialité. »

Severus regarda le blond sortir sur un éclat de rire. Une vague d'impatience se rependit dans ses veines. Il avait hâte de se jeter dans les problèmes que cet idiot allait immanquablement créer.

La suite bientôt…


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous!

Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire :D Donc je vous laisse à votre lecture.

 **PetitLutin22:** Merci pour ta review. J'ai répondu à ta question en Mp, et je ne vais pas le refaire ici, pour garder du mystère pour les autres lecteurs. Amuses-toi bien avec la suite.

 **L'art est inutile:** Merci de la review et des compliments. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que la suite soit à la hauteur.

 **lololitaoe:** Ha heureuse que ça te plaise! J'essaie de faire en sorte que mes histoires, leurs évènements et personnages, tiennent la route. C'est pour cette raison que je fais parfois des recherches. Ça fait plaisir que tu ais noté ce détails. Merci encore.

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Aleksandr tapotait de l'index sur la surface en bois de son bureau. Il avait devant lui un parchemin qu'il avait gribouillé avec deux colonnes : les « pour » et les « contre ». Une chose un peu enfantine, mais dont il avait besoin. Entre son instinct de bête qui lui soufflait d'agir au feeling, sa conscience d'humain qui voulait le remettre dans le giron de Dumbledore, et son Don qui…. Pfff, il n'y avait bien que lui qui pouvait hériter d'un Don qui aurait sa propre conscience et ses propres envies. Il le maitrisait maintenant, mais ça restait sacrément perturbant.

Attrapant la feuille et se calant profondément dans son fauteuil, il analysa ses possibilités. Il y avait bien plus de « contre », pourtant… Bien sûr, révéler une partie de sa connaissance du futur était un risque. Changer les évènements risquait de tellement perturber le cours du temps qu'il ne pourrait plus rien appréhender. Mais après tout, sa présence n'était-elle déjà pas un sacré cheveu sur la soupe ?

Le bruit d'un bec contre le verre de la fenêtre lui fit tourner la tête. Un petit moineau lui retourna son regard avant de déguerpir comme il était venu.

Harry jeta la feuille dans la cheminé en se dirigeant vers la sortie. De toute façon ce n'était pas son genre de trop réfléchir.

 **00000**

Paksa se dirigea vers Warbok, en plein entretient avec un client à l'accueil. Peu lui importait, ses découvertes étaient urgentes, alors elle voulait s'assurer que son message avait été porté. Une fois à la hauteur du gobelin, et passant outre les regards ébahis des sorciers, sans doute surpris de voir une hobgobelin de leurs propres yeux, elle se pencha à son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

« L'avez-vous contacté ? »

« Oui, Sage. Il a vu le moineau. Il ne devrait plus tarder, comme convenu. »

Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment pour faire son entré, Aleksandr passa les portes de la banque. Il repéra immédiatement Paksa, et la laissa partir avec un peu d'avance. Les sorciers n'étaient pas censés parler avec ces créatures, alors autant ne pas attirer l'attention.

Le blond attendit que Warbok mette fin à son entretient et l'interpelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ? »

« Désolé, sortir d'un château rempli de man…Scélérats, » Se reprit Aleksandr. Il n'allait pas crier au milieu de civils ce qu'était son boulot. « Est un peu compliqué quand on a tout juste le statut de sous-fifre. »

Le banquier haussa les épaules, signifiant bien que ce n'était pas son problème. Aleksandr mis les mains dans ses poches et sourit. Qu'on soit leurs alliés ou non, les gobelins n'étaient vraiment pas des êtres chaleureux.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Warbok fit demi-tour en lançant un vague « vous connaissez le chemin. », et retourna à son poste.

Alek continua sa route vers la salle du Conseil. Paksa l'attendrait là-bas, quoiqu'elle ait à dire. Et quand il entra dans la pièce, le blond compris qu'ils allaient aborder un sujet important. Les cinq Sages étaient présents. Intimidé comme à chaque fois, il alla prendre place sur le banc le plus proche des trônes.

« Bonjour… »

Il ne savait pas trop comment les aborder alors que l'ambiance était aussi tendue. C'est Paksa qui s'adressa à lui.

« Bonjour, Mr Ferox. Je vous ai fait venir, vous, ainsi que mes collègues, parce que j'ai une théorie intéressante concernant votre réveil dans le futur. »

« Une théorie ? Paksa, si tu ne possèdes aucune certitude, ne me dérange pas dans mon travail. »

Lonkro se leva, prêt à retourner à ses activités quand la voix de Teckis claqua.

« Théorie ou pas, le sujet « Kanthoalai » mérite un peu de ton temps. Et je suis persuadé que Paksa ne nous aurait pas déranger pour une broutille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, j'ai besoin de vos avis. »

Alek regardait l'échange avec un mélange d'ennui –il n'était pas un « sujet » mais un être vivant ! – et d'appréhension.

« Aleksandr, vous nous avez expliqué que vous avez choisi de mourir à cause d'un horcruxe. Que votre sacrifice devait rendre Vous-Savez-Qui mortel. C'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça. »

« Bien, après différentes recherches, je pense que le temps écoulé entre votre « mort » et votre « réveil », correspond à l'âge qu'avait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lorsqu'il a créé cet horcruxe, lors de l'attaque qui a couté la vie de vos parents. Il avait 55 ans. »

Le blond fronça fortement les sourcils. Il s'était réveillé 55 ans après sa mort. Ça correspondait.

« Mais alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort moi aussi ? Pourquoi être revenu ? »

« Avant de vous répondre, j'ai besoin d'autres informations. Pendant les années que vous avez passé dans le futur, étiez-vous humain ? »

« Eh bien, oui. »

À cette constatation, Aleksandr sursauta. Sa mort était le déclencheur de sa transformation, alors pourquoi était-il resté humain tout ce temps ?

« Je m'en doutais. »

Paksa se leva et se mit à arpenter la salle en faisant des signes avec ses doigts, comme énumérant mentalement des faits et faisant les liens entre eux. Lonkro, maintenant intrigué, attira son attention.

« As-tu un début d'explication ? »

« Je crois, oui. Je vous donne mon point de vue, et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez lorsque j'ai terminé. Le 2 Mai 1998, lorsque Harry Potter a reçu un Avada de Vous-Savez-Qui, je pense qu'il n'est tout simplement pas mort. Ce qui a été tué ce jour-là était l'horcruxe. La magie de Mr Potter a plongé son corps dans un coma magique et l'a maintenu sous stase, le temps de se purger de l'aberration qu'elle abritait. Ça lui a pris 55 ans, soit l'âge du morceau d'âme, pour se remettre entièrement, et laisser Mr Potter se réveiller. »

Sa voix mourut sur la fin de sa phrase. Elle attendait l'avis des autres. Jarya se lança en première.

« L'idée est bonne mais… Je me demande… Si ce jour-là Harry Potter n'est pas mort, alors comment est-il devenu un Kanthoalai ? »

Aleksandr se tourna vers Paksa. Lui aussi aimerait le savoir. La Sage croisa son regard et ses yeux devinrent compatissant.

« Mr Potter a effectué un rituel pour revenir en son temps. Soit le rituel fonctionnait et il sacrifiait la moitié de son âme, ainsi que la moitié de son espérance de vie. Soit le rituel échouait, et c'était la mort. »

Paksa détourna le regard des yeux verts où la compréhension prenait place. Aleksandr posa les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, et fixa le sol entre ses pieds. Il était mort pendant le rituel. Il était mort en essayant de revenir aux côtés de ses proches. Quelle ironie. Sans bouger de sa position, il posa une question qu'il trouvait censée.

« Si je suis mort pendant le rituel, pourquoi suis-je _ici_? »

Et sa question était légitime. C'est Lonkro qui se leva, tel un ressort, comme si une illumination lui était venu. Il était un scientifique hobgobelin, l'équivalent d'un langue-de-plomb. Les mystères et leurs résolutions le rendaient très enthousiaste.

« Le rituel a fonctionné ! Ce n'est pas l'échec qui a tué Harry Potter ! C'est la perte d'une partie de son espérance de vie ! Si le corps d'Harry Potter était sous stase pendant 55 ans, son âme, elle, ne faisait que dormir et vieillissait. Elle était trop vielle pour perdre une partie du temps qui lui restait. Sans parler du fait d'être déchirée en deux. C'est à ça que tu penses Paksa ? »

« Oui. Je pense que Harry Potter serait mort très rapidement, rituel ou pas. Vous seriez sans doute devenu un Kanthoalai de toute façon, mais sans le rituel vous seriez un Kanthoalai en 2053. »

Aleksandr posa une main sur son genou et son menton dans la paume droite. D'accord, donc il était sur le point de mourir de _vieillesse_ dans le futur. Le rituel était donc une _putain_ de bonne idée si on lui demandait son avis. Il savait que s'il n'était pas revenu à son époque, il serait simplement mort pour de bon. Il ne serait pas devenu un kanthoalai. Ces créatures ne naissaient pas en temps de paix.

Avant de soupirer de soulagement et remercier Merlin pour être _vivant_ , il posa la dernière question qui lui importait.

« Si je suis mort, qu'en est-il de mon âme ? »

Le blond connaissait la réponse. Son Don était la réponse. Si son âme avait été entière, son Don aurait été diffèrent, il en était sûr. Paksa s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une boule de la taille d'une grosse bille. Elle brillait d'une lumière blanche rassurante. Avant de la poser dans la main d'Aleksandr, la créature crue bon de préciser :

« Je penses que votre âme n'est pas complète. Il ne vous en reste que la moitié. Mais votre espérance de vie est celle d'un Kanthoalai, le rituel n'y a rien changé. Si la boule reste blanche, je me trompe. Si elle change de couleur j'ai raison. Et en fonction de la couleur… On verra après. Tenez. »

Elle donna la bille à Alek, qui regarda, comme hypnotiser, la couleur virer au gris foncé, pour finalement devenir bleu électrique. Il leva les yeux sur la Sage et s'inquiéta de son air surpris.

« Comment c'est… C'est impossible ! L'horcruxe devrait être mort ! »

« Du calme ! »

Teckis s'était levé, avec les trois autres, pour les rejoindre. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la lueur bleu. Moldur lâcha un petit rire.

« Je crois que je peux vous éclairer là-dessus. Je travaille encore sur l'effet surprenant de la baguette de Mr Ferox, ainsi que les parties de son corps que j'ai gardé sous scellé et qui gèlent toute vie qui les touchent. »

Le blond leva les sourcils. Moldur avait-il compris son Don ? Alek ne s'inquiétait pas de la couleur de la bille. D'après la réaction de Paksa et des autres, elle signifiait qu'il n'était pas seul dans son corps. Et il le savait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ce n'était pas Voldemort son colocataire. Et Moldur semblait s'en rendre compte aussi. Jarya, connue pour être la Sage ayant le moins de patience, claque de la langue.

« Expliques-toi. »

« Les Kanthoalais avaient, selon la légende, chacun un pouvoir propre. Mr Ferox, le vôtre s'est-il réveillé ? »

Le blond sourit en faisant tourner la bille entre ses doigts. Ce hobgobelin était malin.

« Oui. »

Teckis tapa du pied, mécontent.

« Vous deviez nous tenir informé de tout changements ! »

« Désolé. Mon Don est un peu…Particulier. Je ne peux pas vous en parler. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? »

« Je ne _peux_ pas. »

Moldur leva une main, pour arrêter la discussion avant qu'elle ne devienne houleuse.

« Je pense que Mr Ferox dit vrai. Son Don a sa propre volonté. Presque sa propre âme. C'est ce qui fait réagir la bille. C'est la raison pour laquelle la baguette ou les éléments provenant de son corps refusent d'être touché. Même Mr Ferox a dû utiliser sa magie pour tenir sa baguette. Votre Don ne doit pas être facile à maitriser. Je ne sais pas en quoi il consiste, mais je suppose que nous devons vous laisser gérer cette partie ? »

Aleksandr se détendit et hocha la tête. Il avait senti, au fond de lui, son pouvoir se rebeller au fait qu'on tente de percer son secret.

Sans déconner, il allait finir complètement zinzin !

 **00000**

Paksa entra dans les appartements de Moldur quand celui-ci lui en donna l'autorisation. Elle savait que son collègue était très à cheval sur le respect de l'espace personnel.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Je repensais au Don de Mr Ferox. »

Le hobgobelin posa son verre sur la table face à son fauteuil et tendit la main vers le canapé, invitant la femelle à s'installer.

« Tu as une question. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et Paksa le sentit bien. Elle comprit à ce moment-là que son vieil ami ne répondrait pas forcement à ses interrogations. Il garderait pour lui les informations qu'il considèrerait comme « sensibles ».

« Tu sais ce qu'est la nature de son Don ? Ses effets ? »

« La nature, oui. Les effets, non. »

« Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? »

Moldur attrapa la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu et la tendit dans une question muette. Paksa opina du chef, et se retrouva avec un verre plein en main.

« Je penses… qu'il s'agit d'une seconde conscience. Une conscience avec une capacité bien précise, et qui a un rôle bien précis. Sans doute quelque chose en rapport avec la nature profonde des kanthoalais. »

« Un pouvoir en rapport avec la destruction ? Le pouvoir de geler peut-être ? Comme la baguette. »

« Non, pas le gèle. C'est autre chose. Mais je n'ai pas d'idée concrète. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que ça joue sur le comportement de Mr Ferox. »

Paksa avala une gorgé et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« La première fois que nous avons rencontré Mr Ferox, il était anéanti, dépressif, sans réelle volonté. Regarde maintenant. Sa force de caractère semble… extraordinaire et en même temps fragile. »

« Comme-ci elle oscillait entre son état d'esprit de départ et un tout nouveau. »

« C'est ça. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec la conscience de son Don. Tout comme le fait qu'il ne _puisse_ pas nous en parler. Sans doute qu'il vit avec son Don comme vivrait un schizophrène avec ses alter-égos. »

« Kizoprène ? »

« Schizophrène. Le nom d'une maladie moldue qui est défini par une personne possédant des personnalités multiples. »

« Alors Mr Ferox est fou ? »

« Oui, sans aucun doute. Et étonnement sain d'esprit également. Bien plus qu'à son arrivé ici. »

Moldur posa son verre vide sur la table.

« Je ne sais pas quel est son Don, mais il a rendu l'esprit du garçon bien plus…efficace. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais reste un mystère. »

La suite bientôt…


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous!

Nouveau chapitre, et quelque explication sur le Don de Aleksandr! Amusez-vous bien!

 **L'art est inutile:** Certaine réponses viennent dans ce chapitre, même s'il restera quelques questions en suspend. J'espère que ça va te plaire.

 **PetitLutin22:** Alors je t'ai répondu par MP, mais je le refait ici. Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre immédiatement le Don de Harry. Vous le comprendrez la première fois qu'il l'utilisera réellement. Mais de nouvelles explications viennent dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça répondra à quelques-une de tes questions.

 **TeZuKa J:** Merci pour ta review :)

 **lololitaoe:** Ha ça, du bazar va y en avoir!

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Vector retenait son souffle au maximum. Merlin, tout avait foiré. Sierra n'allait pas être très contente, surtout qu'elle avait besoin de ce parchemin. En tant que Troisième kanthoalai, on pourrait croire qu'il pouvait se sortir de n'importe quel bourbier. Faux !

Il était en ce moment même dans le coffre fort d'un banque, enfermé. La sortie était cernée par des moldus en uniformes et armés jusqu'aux dents. Et il se trouvait à New York illégalement. Donc, pas de magie devant des moldus, encore moins dans un pays qui vous a refusé l'accès à son territoire et vous repérerait dans la seconde. Et il ne pouvait même pas tenter une fuite à pied, la foutue porte de ce foutu coffre avait claquée derrière lui.

Est-ce que lui, ancien aristocrate américain, banni de sa propre société pour usage de magie noire, Troisième kanthoalai, allait se faire _arrêter_ par la _police_? Holala…. Il voulait pleurer. Sierra allait lui casser les oreilles, Fenrir allait bien se moquer et Severus…. Merlin, et quelle première impression allait-il donner au Septième avec un tel fiasco ?

Vector n'avait plus qu'a prier pour que Donny trouve une solution et le sorte de là. Le Quatrième était un véritable génie de la diversion.

 **00000**

Aktar se félicitait d'être noir. Il sentait ses joues en feu à force de retenir son rire. En tant que guerrier africain, il ne _pouvait_ pas se bidonner en pleine réunion. Non, non. Mais franchement…. Comment Vector et Donny avaient réussi l'exploit d'apparaitre sur la très connue liste d'Interpol ?

Fenrir lui ne se gênait pas pour se moquer ouvertement. Il était écroulé sur la table, qui tremblait sous ses hoquets. Le Troisième et le Quatrième était finalement assez content d'avoir capoter à ce point, parce Sierra avait dépassé le stade de la colère et affichait un air blasé. Ils échappaient aux cris de la Première.

Par contre le Deuxième… Il y avait un tel mépris dans son sourcil haussé que s'en était flippant. Et le Septième…Brillait par son absence. Vector redressa un peu les épaules et s'adressa à qui voulais l'entendre.

« Où est le Septième ? En mission ? »

Le rire léger de Severus sembla geler tous les autres. Un Severus…ça rigole ? Vraiment ?

« Une mission ? S'il devait effectuer une mission, il échouerait de façon bien plus spectaculaire que vous. Ne parlez pas de malheur tout les deux. Il est juste en retard, ou en train de trainer, ou… »

« Ou je viens juste d'arriver. Que disais-tu à propos de moi effectuant des missions ? »

« Que tu échouerait de façon grandiose. »

« Humf. Enchanté. Aleksandr. »

Sierra et Fenrir n'étaient pas surpris par le comportement de Severus. Lorsqu'il s'agissait du blond, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Mais Vector, Donny et Aktar, eux qui n'avaient pas encore eux l'occasion d'assister à une joute, restait quelque peu subjugué.

Le Deuxième parlait au Septième comme…Comme à un égal. Leur propre instinct en paraissait révolté. Sans doute que Fenrir et Sierra ressentait la même chose. Comment l'instinct du Deuxième pouvait le laisser se comporter ainsi ? Comment le Septième pouvait le laisser faire ? C'était légèrement…Contre nature.

Sierra remarqua vite les grimace des trois autres et choisie de mettre fin à tout ça avant que ça ne dégénère.

« Alek, merci d'être venu. »

« De rien. »

Le blond lui offrit un sourire enfantin, et se laissa tomber dans la chaise près du Maitre des Potions. Il tourna ses yeux verts en direction des deux visages inconnus et pencha la tête sur le côté. Un homme d'âge mûr, sans doute la cinquantaine, peut être soixante, avec des cheveux gris et des yeux noisettes, se tenait aux côté d'un grand brun aux yeux bleus clairs. Le brun fût le premier à prendre la parole.

« Je suis Vector, le Troisième. Création inanimé. »

« Hein ? »

Alek se tourna vers Severus et fit un signe de tête en direction du brun aux yeux bleus. Son regard signifiait clairement « de quoi il me cause lui ? ». Avec un soupir, le Deuxième lui répondit.

« Ce sont les présentations d'usage. On va faire un tour de table, pour que tu intègre bien les positions de chacun. D'abord le prénom, ensuite le rang, et pour finir, le Don. Sierra ? »

La brune haussa des épaules et enchaina.

« D'accord, faisons ça. Je suis Sierra, la Première. Clairvoyance. »

« Je suis Severus, le Deuxième. Figer le temps. »

« Donc je suis Vector, le Troisième. Création inanimé. »

Comme pour démontrer ses paroles, il fit apparaitre une épée dans sa main et la posa sur la table. Le plus âgé continua.

« Je suis Donny, le Quatrième. Barrière absolu. »

Une sorte d'écran brumeux l'entoura, et Vector jeta un sort que la brume absorba. Sauf erreur, le sort était vert. Un avada. La vache, carrément absolue la barrière. Alek se tourna vers le loup-garou quand sa voix rauque s'éleva.

« Je suis Fenrir, le Cinquième. Illusion. »

Aleksandr lui tira la langue. Ça va, les illusions il avait intégré. Il regarda ensuite le grand noir, qu'il n'avait rencontrer qu'une seule fois, s'approcher.

« Je suis Aktar, le Sixième. Sommeil temporaire. »

Ha voilà pourquoi il ronflait pendant qu'on le kidnappait. Pratique ça…

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers lui ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait encore pas dit ce qu'était son Don. Son visage devint froid. Ils étaient en droit de savoir, mais qu'ils ne s'avisent pas de faire la moindre réflexion.

« Je suis Aleksandr, le Septième. Passager Noir. »

Severus retint son souffle un instant. Il le savait ! Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait compris, et il n'osait pas y croire. Par contre, les autres avaient des yeux de merlans frits, ils ne pigeait rien du tout à ce Don.

« Désolé Alek, mais ça consiste en quoi ? »

Aleksandr fronça les sourcils. Ils ne comprenaient pas ? Severus avait compris. Son étrange immobilité le prouvait.

« Comme vous le savez, mon âme est amputée. Mon Don aurait dû être un truc du genre « Défense et riposte instantané ». Un Don qui aurait été parfait pour mon rôle. Mais il y avait un vide en moi, alors le Don a…Muté. Il n'est maintenant accès que sur l'attaque, et possède sa propre conscience. Pour faire simple, je peux lui laisser le contrôle de mon corps pour les batailles. »

Severus grimaça. Ouais, c'était vraiment simplifié. Si ses propres conclusions étaient exactes, il valait mieux laisser le Passager Noir où il était, et se contenter de Mr Ferox lors des combats.

« Ooooooh ! Alors tu es un genre de super guerrier ? »

Le Maitre des Potions émit un grognement méprisant. Vector était vraiment difficilement supportable. Un enfant de 10 ans dans le corps d'un trentenaire.

« Ça va Sev', ne fait pas cette tête. Je me souviens d'une époque où mon humour te faisait craquer. »

Aleksandr continuait de regarder la scène, mais il ne suivait plus du tout ce qui se disait. Son ancien professeur s'énervait contre le Troisième. Les autres semblaient les taquiner. Mais pour le Septième, tout ça n'était que secondaire. Il se retrouvait en ce moment à lutter contre lui-même. Il essayait de maintenir son Don au plus profond de lui, tout en repoussant les assauts de son instinct.

Le blond ne savait pas du tout pourquoi, mais toutes les parties de son être, en dehors des restes d'humanité, étaient en colère. Vraiment en colère.

Avec des mouvements mesurés, et assez lents, il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il devait être précautionneux. Le moindre choc pourrait le déconcentrer, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passerait. Il devait trouver des civils. Que ce soit pour son instinct, ou le Passager Noir, les civils étaient des vies à protéger. S'il allait prendre un bain « d'innocents », il pourrait reprendre le contrôle total de ces actes.

 **00000**

Ça faisait deux minutes que les kanthoalais de la pièce avaient remarqué le visage torturé du Septième. Severus les avait empêché de le toucher. Il était le seul à mesurer les effets du Passager Noir, et même s'il ne savait pas si le bond faisait une crise ou autre, il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

Ils regardèrent Alek se lever lentement, en ne touchant rien autour de lui. Ils le regardèrent effectuer des pas lents vers la sortie. Ils le virent tanguer de temps en temps, comme bousculé par un assaut invisible. Et quand Severus se leva avec l'intention de le suivre, pour comprendre, il virent tous Aleksandr se tourner vers eux à une vitesse ahurissante. Non, ce n'était plus Aleksendr…Les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts fendus, les écailles, les griffes, les crocs, les pics… C'était le Harry Potter que Severus avait rencontrer dans les souvenir de Dobby. Quoi que, pas tout à fait.

Les yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune conscience, ils sautaient des uns aux autres, comme un lion analyserait un troupeau de gazelle pour choisir une proie. Puis une voix, possédant des intonations que Severus n'entendait qu'en classe, sortie des lèvres de la bête.

« Restez là…Ne me suivez pas… »

Et l'instant d'après, ils faisaient de nouveau face à un Aleksandr moue et vacillant qui reprit la direction de la sortie et fini par disparaitre de l'autre côté de la porte. Donny fut le premier à s'exprimer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

Severus se tourna vers eux, et prit inconsciemment un ton professoral.

« Il se passe que vous venez de voir certain des effets du Passager Noir. »

« Tu peux développer Severus ? »

Sierra s'était légèrement enfoncé dans se chaise. Son Don de clairvoyance lui soufflant que ce genre de situations étaient mauvaises. Qu'il fallait les éviter.

« Le Passager Noir, c'est la bête. Comme un kanthoalai à pleine puissance, uniquement diriger par son besoin d'attaquer. La voix qui nous a demandé de rester là, c'était celle de Mr Potter. L'adolescent sorcier. À ça vient s'ajouter l'instinct que nous avons tous au fond de nous. Aleksandr est le mélange de tout ceci. Il est parti parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à museler son Don. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Alors ce gosse est juste une sorte de fou ? »

Severus claqua de la langue.

« Ce _gosse_ a assez de bon sens et de volonté pour maintenir le Passager Noir en laisse. Ne vous faite pas d'idée. Son rôle parmi nous est celui du guerrier, celui des conflits. En ce sens, son Don est parfait. Mais en temps de calme, comme maintenant, il lutte constamment. »

Sierra tapota sur la table, et chacun des autres gardèrent le silence, conscients qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle redressa la tête et plongea les yeux dans ceux du Deuxième.

« Alors la personnalité extravagante d'Aleksandr, ces sautes d'humeur fugaces, sont en réalité les symptômes du combat intérieur qu'il mène tout le temps. »

Severus hocha la tête. C'était ça. Aeksandr Ferox était l'être né de la combinaison Harry Potter-Passager Noir-Instinct. Aleksandr Ferox était un le Septième kanthoalai. Le plus dangereux. Celui qui ne participerait jamais à la vie du groupe. Celui qui ferait ce que bon lui semblerait, quand bon lui semblerait. Aleksandr Ferox était la force et la faiblesse du groupe.

Le Septième était le kanthoalai qui mettrait fin à leur mission en ce monde. Eux devraient préparer le terrain au mieux. Ils devraient offrir des situations propices à la bonne humeur du Septième. Aleksandr les pousserait à se surpasser pour arrêter les combattant tout en évitant son intervention.

Aleksandr était le Roi Fou. Et son Don était celui d'un Guerrier Fou.

La suite bientôt…

P.S: Le Don de Aleksandr, tout comme son nom "le Passager Noir", est un clin d'œil à une série que j'ai adoré, Dexter.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous!

 **lucas . lemaitre:** Merci du compliment. Les choses vont pouvoir avancer doucement maintenant.

 **PetitLutin22:** Merci pour ta review :)

 **lololitaoe:** Oui, ça va doucement devenir plus clair.

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Drago était persuadé qu'il y avait un truc louche avec ce mangemort. À chaque fois qu'il sortait de ses appartements, il l'apercevait. Peut être qu'il était parano - et quoi de plus normal quand on était entouré de sorciers noirs sans scrupules ? – mais ce cracmol blond le suivait, il en était sûr. Le manoir était bien trop grand pour que ce soit normal de le croiser à chacune de ses sorties.

S'il prenait en compte le fait que cet Aleksandr ne venait même pas lui parler, ne faisant que le fixer, il devenait évident que ce malade lui en voulait, ou qu'il voulait quelque chose et n'osait pas l'aborder. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre des cas de figure, franchement, il s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. L'ambiance dans son propre manoir était déjà bien assez glauque pour rajouter ça.

Mais même si le jeune mangemort était un cracmol, il restait un serviteur du Maitre, ce que Drago n'était pas. Se permettre de le remettre à sa place serait une erreur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père. Lucius pourrait peut-être intervenir.

Le jeune serpentard évita soigneusement les couloirs peu fréquentés, pour la simple et bonne raison que plus il y avait de mangemorts autour de lui, moins il y avait de risque d'embuscade, trop de témoins – il restait le fils de Lucius Malefoy ! – et arriva rapidement devant la porte de bois noir finement ouvragée.

Cette porte avait toujours été celle qu'il détestait le plus chez lui. Bien sûr elle était belle. Mais pour l'enfant qu'il avait été, elle représentait un mur infranchissable entre lui et son père. Un obstacle à la relation père/fils qu'il avait toujours voulu. Cette foutue porte se dressait toujours là, fièrement, entre lui et son géniteur. Parce qu'une fois qu'il en passait le seuil, Drago ne rencontrait pas Lucius son père, non, il rencontrait Lucius Malefoy, chef de la famille Malefoy et bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un homme froid, distant, et toujours insatisfait de sa progéniture.

Soufflant un bon coup pour dissiper la boule d'angoisse qui se nichait dans sa gorge, il tapa contre le bois pour signaler sa présence. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, Drago sentit tout l'angoisse s'envoler. La vision de Severus, son parrain, le rassura. Peut-être que cet homme était froid, et distant, mais il avait toujours été là. Un soutient silencieux, un soutient de l'ombre. Severus n'avait jamais dénigrer Drago, l'avait toujours encouragé à demi-mot, et l'avait toujours défendu face à Lucius.

D'un signe de tête, l'homme sombre lui intima d'entrer et d'aller s'assoir. Pour le fils Malefoy, le voir prendre place à ses côtés fut un soulagement sans nom. Il restait pour l'entrevu entre lui et son père. Et d'ailleurs, puisque son parrain travaillait avec le petit déchet cracmol, peut être qu'il pourrait l'aider. Mieux que Lucius.

« Drago. »

« Père. »

« Quelle est la raison de ta venue ? J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour me parler des entrainements que Bellatrix donne aux jeunes. Ta tante m'a fait comprendre que tu n'avait pas énormément de talents. »

Bien, ça s'engageait mal. Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui il n'était pas très doué en combat. Il n'était pas très vaillant, et rester volontairement dans la ligne de mire d'une baguette, c'était pas son truc. Surtout quand la baguette était tenue par un jeune mangemort qui ne rêvait que de faire ses preuves pour aller tuer sur les champs de batailles au plus vite.

Bien sûr, Drago savait se défendre. Il s'était déjà battu contre Potter, quelque fois, et c'était un adversaire vraiment puissant. Mais un adversaire sans aucunes intentions meurtrières. C'était une sacrée différence. De toute façon, il était plus du genre a créer des tactiques, à réfléchir et trouver un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Son cerveau était bien plus développé que ses muscles. Et ses réserves magiques était dans la moyenne. Il n'était pas une bête de guerre et ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Drago cherchait encore un moyen de satisfaire son père, de jouer un rôle dans la grande cause du Maitre, dont il comprenait et acceptait les idées. Mais il n'avait pas encore trouver. Ce n'était pas sur le champs de bataille qu'il tirerait son épingle du jeu. Il n'était pas comme Bellatrix ou Lucius. Risquer sa vie pour arracher celle d'autre personne n'était pas très alléchant à ses yeux. Mais ce point de vue dégoutait son père.

Maintenant qu'il était là pour demander un service, il se demandait s'il avait eu une bonne idée. Il n'était pas le fils prodigue à qui on cédait à tout les caprices, n'en déplaise à Potter.

« Ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence ici père. Je souhaitait m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet plus épineux. »

« Un sujet épineux ? Un simple élève peut avoir des problèmes épineux ? Et bien vas-y Drago, surprend nous. »

Nouveau pincement de lèvres chez le plus jeune. Ouais, c'était clairement mal engagé.

« Il s'avère que j'ai un souci avec un mangemort. Le cracmol, Aleksandr. Il semble me suivre un peu partout. Il n'est pas une menace, juste une nuisance. »

« Et c'est épineux comme soucis ? »

Aucun des deux blonds n'avait remarqué la crispation de Severus. Un mouvement infime, imperceptible, mais bien là.

« Eh bien, il est un mangemort. Je n'en suis pas un, et j'ai supposé que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de régler moi-même le problème avec ce déchet. »

Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Je constate que, pour une fois, tu as pris le temps de réfléchir à tes actes. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Je ne vais certainement pas intervenir pour défendre un adolescent face à un mangemort de second main. Un cracmol par-dessus le marché. »

Drago redressa légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas un signe de défi, c'était simplement pour encaisser le coup. Il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait déjà de la réponse de son père. Mais ça restait blessant. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Aucune surprise aujourd'hui. Son soutient viendrait de son parrain.

« Puisque Aleksandr travail avec moi, je te propose de régler ton problème toi-même, sous ma surveillance. Vient dans le laboratoire ce soir. Tu pourras t'expliquer avec lui. »

Severus lui offrait l'occasion de se comporter en adulte, de faire face lui-même à son souci, et lui offrait un lieu privé pour le faire. Cet homme, sous ses airs de glaçon impénétrable, était une vraie bénédiction.

« Merci, je serais là. »

Le Maitre des Potion n'en attendit pas plus, et pris congé. Un vague sourire flotta furtivement sur ses lèvres. Ce sale gosse de Septième avait capté l'attention de sa proie. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

 **00000**

Sierra, les mains recouvertes de farine alors qu'elle faisait un gâteau, regarda les Autres par-dessus son épaule. Seul Alek n'était pas convié à la réunion. Mais c'était normal. Le Septième ne participait pas à la stratégie, il vivait sa vie. Eux devaient le suivre et le soutenir. Préparer le terrain. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvaient tous chez la Première, sous l'impulsion de Severus.

« Alors, Sev', pourquoi tu nous as réuni ? »

Vector jouait avec le rouleau pâtissier qui trainait au bout du plan de travail. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Sierra tenait à cuisiner elle-même. Franchement, à quoi servait les elfes de maison ici ?

« Aleksandr s'est fixé un objectif. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas vraiment bougé mais ça y est, il commence à agir. »

La brune balaya une mèche de ses cheveux avec son poignet, laissant une trace de farine qui fit pouffer Fenrir. Elle fixa le Deuxième avec une certaine froideur.

« Je suppose que ça fait un moment qu'il s'est « fixé un objectif ». Pourquoi nous en parler que maintenant ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien que nous aurions pu faire. Je pensais d'ailleurs que ce n'était qu'un lubie. Ça ne colle pas vraiment avec le tempérament d'un Roi Fou, mais ça colle bien avec l'indécrottable griffondor qu'il était. »

« Haaaaaa ! » Fenrir venait se lever en vitesse et fit un grand geste théâtrale avec ses bras. « Il veux sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? »

Que ce jeux de mot était de mauvais gout, songea Severus. Parce que c'était mot pour mot ce que Alek voulait faire, même si Narcissa et Drago n'étaient pas une veuve et un orphelin. Pas encore.

« Hum. Il veut commencer par éloigner tous les non combattants qui se trouvent au sein des magemorts. Même ceux qui sont marqués. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore tué, ou torturé, il veut les éloigner de là. Il commence sa croisade pas l'épouse et le fils Malefoy. »

Sierra se remit à pétrir sa patte, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait capté le mouvement d'épaule d'Aktar. Cet homme se fichait complètement de ce qu'il devrait faire. Son seul but était la Fin. Terminer Leur mission.

Par contre Fenrir ne cachait pas son rire moqueur et Vector avait hausser les sourcils de façon ironique. Donny avait fermer les yeux, il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen d'aider le Septième sans se mettre dans son chemin.

Severus regarda l'heure. 17h44. Il allait devoir les laisser. Il avait fait passer le message, et ils pouvaient réfléchir sans lui. Il avait rendez-vous ce soir. Rendez-vous avec l'imprévu.

Il n'avait pas prévenu Aleksandr de la venue de Drago, et encore moins de ce que voulait son filleul. Ce serait une surprise. Il sentait que la soirée allait être divertissante pour lui.

 **00000**

Aleksandr, assis à sa place devenue attitrée, sur le plan de travail de Severus, balançait ses pieds en rythme alors qu'il regardait le plafond. Il s'ennuyait. Mais il s'ennuyait ! Sérieusement, il avait toujours pensé que le châteaux de Voldemort, plein à craqué de mangemorts, de soldats assoiffés de sang, serait plein de vie. Enfin vie…Mouvementé quoi. Mais non. Rien ! Un silence oppressant, encore pire quand Tom ou un membre de son Premier Cercle était présent.

C'était quoi cette arnaque. À ce rythme, il allait regretter son choix. Poudlard était franchement plus divertissant. Il ne se passait rien, à part des querelles de faiblards. Pfff. Le bruit d'un point cognant à la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité. Quoi ? Il se passait quelque chose ? Vraiment ? Merci Merlin !

Il regarda Severus se diriger vers la porte, déjà parce qu'il était très bien, assis-là, et parce qu'il était fasciné par la grâce que pouvait dégager son ancien professeur. Secouant un peu la tête, et laissant un petit sourire flatter son visage, il posa les yeux sur le nouveau venu. Son sourire gagna en intensité. Ha, le poisson avait mordu. Et l'œillade que Sev lui lança quand Drago lui tourna le dos le fit rire intérieurement. Ce vieux sournois savait que le serpentard allait venir. Et il n'avait rien dit. Quel fourbe.

Surtout que Alek n'avait pas prévu aussi loin dans son plan. Il voulait attirer l'attention de Drago. Mais il ne savait pas quoi en faire maintenant. Menacer ? Conseiller ? Quelle carte pouvait-il jouer ?

« Merci de me recevoir Severus. »

« Hum. »

L'homme retourna derrière son chaudron et fit mine de reprendre son travail. Mais le Septième n'était pas dupe. Un sort de stase avait été lancé sur la potion. Toute l'attention du Deuxième était sur les jeunes.

« Je suis venu te voir, mangemort. Tu me suit un peu partout, alors j'ai pensé que tu avais des choses à me dire. »

Aleksandr plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune aristocrate. Il avait bien une idée de réplique, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça l'aide à éloigner le jeune Malefoy de la guerre. La seule chose de certaine c'est que ça pourrait être très drôle.

Oh et pourquoi pas ? Il s'ennuyait tellement. Il descendit de son perchoir et se cala contre le rebord. Ses épaules se voutèrent légèrement et il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux voiler son regard. Ses deux mains se joignirent et il commença à tordre ses doigts dans un signe évident de malaise. Parfait. Attention…Action !

« Je suis désolé si…Si ça t'a dérangé. Je ne voulais pas spécialement te parler, juste…Juste te voir. Te regarder. Enfin c'est… Heu… Maintenant que tu es là, je suppose qu'il faut que je m'explique. Je…Je suis amoureux de toi ! » Alek se redressa et planta son regard dans celui ahurit de Drago. « Dès que je t'ai vu, ça a été le coup de foudre ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder ! S'il te plait, laisse moi une chance, sors avec moi ! »

Aleksandr, faisant mine d'être essoufflé par l'enthousiasme de sa déclaration, savoura l'air complètement perdu de son ancien camarade. Tout le corps de Drago semblait hurler un mélange de « Heiiiiin ? » et de « A l'aiiiiiiiiideuh ! ». Un petit coup d'œil vers Severus, et le Septième cru mourir de rire. Il ne se retint que d'un cheveux. Son ancien professeur avait parfaitement compris que c'était une blague, et il leur tournait le dos pour cacher son hilarité. Ses épaules avaient quelques soubresauts, une main était accrocher à une étagère, sans doute pour le soutenir, et sa tête était penché vers le sol. Severus Rogue avait un fou rire. Silencieux et quasi invisible mais un fou-rire quand même.

Les yeux verts de nouveaux tourné vers le dindon de la farce, Aleksandr commença à avancer vers sa proie, les deux mains tendues en avant, comme cherchant à l'attraper pour le câliner. Cela eut le mérite de sortir Drago de son état de torpeur, et dans un mélange de colère et de choc, il cracha sa réponse en sortant et en claquant la porte.

« Misérable cracmol ne…. Ne m'approche pas ! Je ne veux plus jamais te prendre à m'observer ! Dégage de mon chemin ! Tu es… Hors de ma vue ! »

Pour ne rien gâcher à la scène, la porte que Drago cru claquer rebondit et se rouvrit, obligeant l'aristocrate à revenir sur ses pas pour la claquer de nouveau et la fermer pour de bon. Son visage cramoisi était une belle récompense.

Aleksandr se tourna vers Severus qui lui faisait de nouveau face. Il se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence, puis ils se laissèrent envahir par le rire.

Le Deuxième avait eut raison. Une soirée bien distrayante. Le Septième, quand il reprit son calme, se demanda comment il allait faire maintenant pour faire partir Drago du château. Harcèlement sexuel peut être ? Non, c'était marrant sur l'instant, mais il n'avait aucune envie de jouer à ça tout les jours.

Bon, bah il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une solution.

La suite bientôt…


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous,

Un nouveau chapitre pour Sorcier Noir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **PetitLutin22:** Merci :) Elle est là.

 **maoul92:** Ha je suis contente que ça ait pu te faire rire. J'ai adorer écrire ce moment!

 **lololitaoe:** :D je voyait bien Severus avoir un fou rire aussi digne que possible, le tout sans se faire griller. Pas facile tout les jours de garder une réputation de salop!

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Blaise n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre par quel miracle il avait réussi à convaincre sa mère. Pas qu'elle soit du genre ultra-stricte, non, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de son fils adoré… Ça pouvait être sympa d'avoir une mère affectueuse, Drago l'enviait bien assez pour ça, mais ça pouvait aussi être envahissant.

Toujours était-il qu'il était maintenant dans les appartements de Drago, au manoir Malefoy, à l'abri dans l'aile privée de la famille blonde. L'excuse était un travail scolaire commun, la raison réelle était que son ami l'avait supplié de le rejoindre. Et maintenant il retenait de toute ses forces un sarcasme bien senti. Sérieux ? Drago l'avait fait venir dans un manoir rempli à craquer de tueurs sanguinaire parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour la virginité de ses fesses ?

Quand on savait que le serpentard blond avait dépucelé une grande partie des garçons de Poudlard, le ridicule de la situation était aberrant.

« Déjà, calme toi. Je ne comprends que la moitié de ce que tu dis ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu le fais exprès ? Je te dis qu'un mangemort en veux à ma vertu ! »

« Drago, tu l'as enterré il y a bien longtemps ta vertu. Et tu n'as pas dit que c'était un cracmol ? En quoi il est dangereux ? »

Drago passa une main irritée dans ses cheveux. OK, il réagissait peut-être exagérément, mais tout ça était juste surréaliste.

« Cracmol peut être, mais mangemort. Si le Maitre le garde dans ses rangs, c'est qu'il doit avoir quelques capacités dangereuses. Ça parait logique. Et je n'ai pas envie de vérifier cette théorie au péril de mes fesses ! »

Le noir haussa un sourcil. Non, vraiment, il devait rencontrer ce cracmol. Pour mettre son ami dans cet état, ce gars devait vraiment être quelque chose. Enfin, c'était soit ça, soit Drago perdait la boule…

 **00000**

« Alors ? »

« Maitre, son passé parait suspect. Il semble qu'il ait eut des cours à domicile une grande partie de sa vie. Il n'a obtenu qu'une partie des diplômes, et souvent de justesse. Il n'a encore jamais travaillé. D'après les archives du Ministère, Aleksandr Ferox est arrivé en Angleterre quelque mois seulement avant de nous rejoindre. »

Voldemort baissa les yeux sur la tête de Nagini, dont il grattouillait le sommet avec un doigt distrait. Dans tout ce que Lucius avait dit, rien était suspect. Un cracmol ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre à un travail, surtout en Russie où le rang dans la société dépendait presque exclusivement de la puissance magique, et obtenir des diplômes de justesse semblait tout à fait normal. Pourtant… Ce qui attirait l'attention de son bras droit, et la sienne aussi, était ce manque de suspicion.

Tout homme avait une zone d'ombre dans son passé, surtout les mangemorts. Un subordonné qui n'avait pas menti une fois n'était pas digne de confiance, tout simplement parce qu'il était dans la nature humaine de cacher des choses. Par honte. Par malice. Peu importe, c'était _naturel_.

En revanche, un homme qui semble dire la vérité, que tout concorde parfaitement, _ça_ c'était suspect. Comment savoir si tout est vrai ou si tout est faux. Si celui que l'on a face à soit parait ne jamais mentir, comment être sûr qu'il n'est pas un maitre du mensonge ?

« Lucius, fouille plus loin. Son enfance. Ses parents. Tout. Trouve une faille. »

« Bien Maitre. Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse, s'il n'y a pas de faille ? »

« Dans ce cas il faudra que je m'entretienne avec Mr Ferox de la _perfection_ de tous ses dires. »

L'aristocrate s'inclina en avant et quitta le bureau. Quand il avait fait ses recherches, il s'était senti mal à l'aise. Parce que tout corroborait la version du jeune mangemort et que cela prouvait presque la fausseté de l'histoire. Et ça, c'était angoissant pour deux raisons. La première : si tout était un tissu de mensonge, alors peut être que ce jeune sorcier n'était pas un cracmol. C'était un problème dans le sens où il était de notoriété mondiale, chez les sorciers, que les mages russes étaient redoutables en combat. À n'importe quel âge ! Et ça donnait le deuxième problème : Drago s'était plein du russe, et Lucius n'avait pas pris ça au sérieux. Si son fils se mettait à dos un cracmol, même mangemort, pas de problème. Mais un mage russe tout à fait apte à se battre…

Il devait s'entretenir avec son héritier. Drago devrait faire un effort, au moins pour éviter un conflit, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit mise au clair.

Le Maitre n'ayant pas donné d'ordre interdisant à Lucius de faire intervenir un tiers, le blond se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potion. Severus était le plus proche de la nouvelle recrue, et un ami de confiance. Il pourrait l'aider à avancer plus vite dans ses investigations.

 **00000**

… _pas pressé, mais il faudra le faire dans le mois. Dis-moi simplement si je le fais moi-même ou si tu envoies l'un des autres. A.F_ ». Alek reposa sa plume et protégea son parchemin à l'aide d'un sortilège et d'une goutte de sang. Seul l'un des Autres pourraient le lire et le donner à sa destinataire, Sierra.

Il avait bien réfléchi avant de faire sa demande. Il n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi, ni comment. De toute façon la Première comprendrait qu'il agissait en fonction de sa connaissance du futur. Mais voilà, juste avec ça, il allait entièrement changer l'histoire qu'il connaissait. Plus rien ne se déroulerait de la façon qu'il connaissait. Ce serait maintenant de l'improvisation pure et dure.

Le tout serait de faire en sorte d'aller au bout sans laisser mourir les innocents et ceux qu'il aimait.

 **00000**

Bellatrix entra dans les appartements du p'tit russe comme en terrain conquis. Elle adorait le faire sortir de ses gonds. C'est que ce petit mangemort avait un sacré caractère malgré son statut de cracmol. Un vrai petit chaton qui crache sur tout et tout le monde à chaque occasion. Un vrai bonheur.

La brune regarda le blond sursauter et finir de lâcher une chouette dehors.

« À qui envois-tu du courrier chaton ? »

« À la chef du groupe qui va exterminer les mangemorts. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bellatrix ? »

Alek regarda la brune éclater de rire. C'était fou comme la vérité pouvait être le meilleur des camouflages.

« Je suis venu te chercher, je veux que tu participe à l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui. »

« Quel intérêt ? »

« Oh tu n'as pas besoin de magie. On travaille la torture. Les autres jetteront des sorts, pour toi j'ai amené toute une panoplie de couteaux. Tu vas t'éclater, promis ! »

Cette femme était barge. Ne pouvait-il pas la tuer maintenant ? Non, ça serait difficile à cacher. Et en plus il adorait ce tapis persan, songea-t-il en se frottant le menton. Hors de question de le tacher avec du sang.

Le blond secoua la tête. Il s'exaspérait tout seul avec ses pensées qui fusaient. Aliéné. Il était un aliéné.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

Alek ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne recevait jamais de Doloris. Même lui pouvait dire qu'il était d'une insolence rare. Comment et quand était-il devenu le chouchou des Grands-Tarés du Premier Cercle ?

Il suivit la femme jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement et retint une grimace de dégout en entrant. Une famille entière était offerte aux jeunes mangemorts. Un couple, une jeune fille d'environs 14 ans et deux petits garçons. Ils avaient les mains enchainées à des anneaux ancrés dans le sol, séparés les uns des autres d'environ 3 mètres. C'était déjà une torture pour les deux plus jeunes qui, terrorisés, pleuraient et criaient.

Huit nouvelles recrues étaient présentes, visages découverts, signifiant bien que les otages mouraient avant d'avoir pu sortir d'ici et révéler leurs identités. Drago était derrière eux, blême et clairement mal à l'aise. Lucius se tenait droit et fier de l'autre côté de la salle, aux côtés d'un Voldemort aux airs d'enfant excité avant l'ouverture d'un cadeau.

Severus était derrière la petite famille, sans doute présent pour administrer des soins. La torture serait plus longue si les victimes étaient soignées… Alek remarqua immédiatement le masque de son ancien professeur. Il était tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Tout aussi dérangé. Son instinct devait lui hurler de libérer les innocents et d'anéantir les coupables.

Le blond eut un bref instant de soulagement en sentant que son Don se foutait complètement de la situation. Ouais, son foutu Don n'était qu'un égoïste. Si ça ne concernait pas Alek lui-même, son Passager Noir ne faisait que regarder paresseusement. Par contre sa partie kanthoalai…

Il voulait intervenir, et en même temps ça anéantirait sa couverture. Était-ce des situations comme celle-ci qui avaient rendu Severus aussi froid ? Devait-il assister à des scènes similaires et se retenir à chaque fois ? Le blond étouffa la fierté qu'il ressentit en pensant à la force mentale de cette homme, parce que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, et alla se placer aux côtés de ses « collègues ».

Alek était sûr d'une chose : il n'était pas aussi solide, mentalement parlant, que le Deuxième, et il ne pourrait pas assister à ce… _cours_ , sans perdre le contrôle. Il allait devoir trouver une solution et vite.

Laissant son esprit tourner à pleine vitesse, il observa Voldemort s'approcher de ses jeunes recrues alors que Bellatrix se plaçait en retrait. Elle trépignait clairement d'impatience, et son regard sautait à une allure folle entre son Maitre, et son petit chaton russe.

Un vague image de la femme éventrée en train d'agoniser traversa l'esprit du Septième, et l'ancien Survivant dû lutter entre une envie de vomir oppressante et une joie malsaine. L'idée et les sensations furent fugace mais laissèrent une trace… Ça finirait par arriver, tôt ou tard.

« Ces Sangs-de-Bourbes se sont portés volontaire pour votre entrainement. » Les ricanements des déchets à ses côtés hérissèrent le blond, et il perçu un frisson similaire chez Malefoy junior. « Pas de Doloris. Soyez inventifs. Improvisez. »

Ce taré parlait de ça comme d'une pièce de théâtre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Son ton enjoué, couplé aux pleurs des deux enfants et aux prières des plus grands, rendait l'instant vraiment glauque.

Songeant au futur, Alek se demanda comment un tel homme avait pu avoir de si bonne idées. Et comment avait-il tourné aussi mal ? Pourquoi agir de cette façon et pas d'une autre ? Les horcruxes l'avait rendu fou, mais à ce point ?

« Qui veut commencer ? »

Trois des sept recrues levèrent la main avec empressement. Les autres semblaient un peu plus réservé, sans doute que l'idée était plis attrayante que l'acte. Des déchets doublés de lâches.

Les yeux reptiliens de Voldemort se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux, assez longtemps et avec assez d'insistance pour les effrayer. Quand les yeux verts de Alek furent confrontés à ceux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne dévia pas le regard. Sa seule chance de pouvoir stopper tout ça, était de passer le premier. Défier le Mage Noir, même par un simple échange visuel, devrait lui permettre d'obtenir le premier tour de « jeux ».

Alek ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois devant les victimes pour tout arrêter, surtout qu'il devait éviter de griller sa couverture ou de se faire attaquer pour trahison, mais regarder des mangemorts s'en prendre à des innocents, à des _enfants_ , n'était pas envisageable.

Pourtant, il se sentit blanchir quand Voldemort lui sourit méchamment et désigna son voisin. Ce sale con ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, lui signifiant bien qu'il avait compris une partie de son manège et qu'il ne comptait pas le satisfaire.

Alek regarda, comme au ralentit, un grand brun s'avancer vers la famille enchainée tout en retroussant ses manches. _Oh non, oh non, oh non_. Discrètement, Alek jeta un regard désespéré à Severus. Il hurlait mentalement. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Fais quelque chose !_ Mais son ancien professeur détourna la tête en laissa légèrement tomber ses épaules. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Pas sans se relever. Impossible.

Alors quoi, il devait rester là et regarder ? Impensable. Faisant fi de son statut de sous-fifre, Alek se dirigea vers la sortie. S'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ça, il n'en serait pas témoin pour autant. Jamais.

 **00000**

Voldemort regarda le jeune russe se figer quand Bellatrix le fit entrer dans la salle. Même si ce petit mangemort maitrisait assez bien ses émotions, on voyait clairement du dégoût se dégager de chaque parcelle de son corps. Lucius avait eu une bonne idée.

Tester cet individu était difficile dans la mesure où il ne pouvait physiquement pas participer au activité de mangemort. En théorie. Alors son bras droit avait souligner le fait que certaines formes de torture ne demandaient aucunement l'intervention de magie. Astucieux. Parfait pour tester la fidélité du blond. Et peut être même son statut de cracmol si cet idiot était un traitre et tentait d'intervenir.

Alors qu'il parlait à ses jeunes recrues, Tom gardait à l'œil les réactions de celui pour qui tout avait été mis en scène. Seul Lucius était au courant de tout ça, rendant la scène plus vrai que nature.

Il était loin le petit russe un peu fou, avec son sourire permanent. Le blond était droit, crispé, et se permit même de le fixer quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Alors quoi, il essayait de le provoquer ? Tom laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres. Sans doute que Aleksandr ne se rendait pas compte que son image était déjà en morceau.

Le Mage Noir voulait pousser les choses plus loin. Tirer plus sur la corde. Allait-elle céder ? Il désigna le jeune mangemort brun et imposant, juste à la gauche de Ferox, pour se lancer dans cette séance de torture. Il regarda comme les pupilles du blond se dilatèrent en fixant le dos de l'apprenti bourreau. Il savoura l'affaissement d'épaule. Il nota la crispation des poings. Mais il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce qu'Aleksandr se redresse et se dirige vers la porte.

Ce merdeux comptait juste partir ? Comme ça ? Sans demander aucune autorisation alors qu'il était présent ?

Tom se tourna vers Bellatrix en plissant les yeux. La femme comprit immédiatement et leva sa baguette, la pointant sur le dos de l'impudent.

« Doloris. »

La brune avait choisi ce sort pour arrêter et punir son petit chaton. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser physiquement, pas gravement du moins. Il était bien trop distrayant pour être cassé. Et c'est à ce moment que les choses allèrent très vite. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui sauva la vie de pas mal de personnes dans cette pièce.

Severus s'était interposé entre le blond et la brune, prenant de plein fouet le sort. Sort qui s'arrêta instantanément lorsque la femme se rendit compte de celui qui était devenu la nouvelle cible. Lucius avait fait trois pas en avant, tendant le bras comme pour rattraper son ami. Il arrêta cependant son geste inconscient dès qu'il réalisa la situation.

Severus était encore debout, malgré la puissante douleur qu'il avait ressentie et se tenait droit et fier, devant Ferox, tel un bouclier incassable.

Voldemort, au moment où Severus s'était interposé, avait sorti sa baguette, prêt à interroger ceux qu'il considérait d'ores et déjà comme des traitres. Mais il se figea comme tous les autres, quand un sort bleu clair passa au-dessus de l'épaule du Maitre des Potions pour venir s'écraser sur le bras droit de Bellatrix.

La sorcière s'écroula au sol en hurlant, et ce fut le seul mouvement et le seul bruit qui vinrent flotter dans la pièce.

Alek se tenait légèrement recroquevillé, une baguette étrangement blanche à la main, et fixait la brune comme un hippogriffe regardait un furet. Un bout de viande ni plus, ni moins.

La seule pensée de Severus était entre le « _Oh merde…_ » et le « _Mais quel con !_ ». Il ne ressentait pas de peur, mais était confronté à l'un de ces rares moments où il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et c'était pour lui la pire des situations, parce que ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir compter sur Alek pour sortir de ce merdier.

Le blond ne pensait même plus. Que la sorcière l'ai attaqué avait réveiller le Passager Noir, mais il avait sut le maitriser. Cependant, voir Severus prendre le sort à sa place l'avait obliger à lâcher un peu la bride. Il devait attaquer Bellatrix, au moins la blesser en retour, sinon il perdrait le contrôle. Il n'avait juste pas eu d'autre choix. Et même si la sorcière était à terre, il ressentait une telle haine qu'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre une position neutre.

Énervé ou pas, il se réalisait parfaitement que la suite allait être compliquée. Le regard de Voldemort en était la preuve. Les yeux rouges n'exprimaient pas de la colère, mais de la satisfaction.

La suite bientôt…


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre, et avec lui un sacré tournant dans l'histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir ça.

 **PetitLutin22 :** Merci pour ta review. Alors oui, un paring est prévu, avec Severus :D

 **Maoul92 :** J'aime bien laisser du suspens à la fin de certains chapitres, ça tient en haleine !

 **Chapel Lucie :** Merci du compliment ^^

 **lololitaoe :** Oui, j'aime bien aussi ce Drago, il tiendra d'ailleurs un rôle important dans cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Cens'

 **Chapitre 13**

Tom sentait une joie malsaine l'envahir. Il gardait, au fond de son esprit, un profond mécontentement à l'égard de cette petite rébellion de Aleksandr, et de l'affront perpétué par Severus, mais la satisfaction était dominante. Raison pour laquelle les deux hommes étaient encore debout, soit dit en passant.

Premier élément positif : le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu raison, Aleksandr Ferox n'était pas ce qu'il disait et semblait être. Il pouvait donc s'enorgueillir de sa capacité à juger ses sous-fifres.

Deuxième élément positif : Aleksandr Ferox pouvait et _savait_ parfaitement utiliser la magie, ce qui offrait un soldat de plus à son armé.

Troisième élément positif - et le plus important- : Ce petit russe était efficace en combat. Il avait réussi, avec une rapidité impressionnante, à mettre hors service Bellatrix. Une femme redoutable, que ce soit lors d'un duel ou d'une mêlée.

Le problème principal maintenant était de savoir si ce blond était avec lui, ou contre lui. Sa seule erreur, jusqu'ici, avait été de vouloir quitter la salle sans autorisation. Il n'avait riposté que pour se défendre, ou plutôt pour défendre Severus. Un Severus qui avait également agit dans le but de protéger le russe.

Alors, autant Tom ne connaissait pas Aleksandr, et pouvait supposer que le jeune homme tenait un peu à celui avec lequel il travaillait depuis son arrivée chez les mangemorts, autant l'idée d'un Severus amical et se jetant à corps perdu devant une attaque pour faire boulier humain était hautement improbable.

Même si le comportement de son potionniste méritait une sanction _exemplaire_ , Tom choisi de ranger sa baguette. Tant que la situation ne serait pas claire, hors de question de prendre le risque de se mettre à dos un jeune si prometteur.

Rare était ceux pour qui Voldemort avait assez d'estime pour prendre en compte leurs états d'âme. Vraiment rare. Mais les russes faisaient partie de cette catégorie de sorcier qu'il fallait avoir de son côté.

Approchant tranquillement du petit prodige en sursis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda son Maitre des Potions s'écarter de son chemin avec révérence. Bien, au moins n'avait-il pas oublié sa place.

Les yeux verts du blond quittèrent enfin Bellatrix pour venir se fixer dans les siens. La posture de Aleksandr changea aussi et passa d'agressive à soumise. Son buste se raidit alors qu'il s'agenouilla au sol. Tout le corps du mangemort dégageait une certaine rébellion, et cela fit sourire le Mage Noir. Ce jeune était connu dans tout le manoir pour être un petit insolent à la langue acérée.

« Avant que nous discutions des évènements, libère Bellatrix de ton sort. On ne s'entend plus penser. »

Et c'était vrai. La brune criait sa douleur depuis que le rayon bleu clair l'avait touché, et malgré sa voix distinctement cassée, elle continuait de hurler. Tom vit très clairement l'hésitation dans les mouvements du blond, mais il se redressa et, d'un mouvement de baguette complexe, mit fin au supplice de la femme.

« Bien, tout le monde retourne à ses occupations, l'entrainement est terminé. » Les sept jeunes recrues, Drago, Lucius, Severus, et plus difficilement Bellatrix, se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans discuter son ordre. « Pas toi, Severus, tu restes avec le jeune Ferox et moi. »

Voldemort capta le regard noir que lança le potionniste au blond, ainsi que le discret haussement d'épaule qui y répondit. Décidément, ces ceux-là avaient des choses à expliquer. Et ils allaient devoir le faire rapidement et distinctement parce que Tom n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Loin de là.

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus que trois dans la salle, Lucius prenant l'initiative de ramener la famille de cobayes aux cachots, le Mage Noir commença à arpenter l'espace tout en fixant les deux mangemorts.

« J'avoue être assez déçu par vos comportements. Aleksandr, non seulement tu agis à ta guise en quittant un lieu où je me trouve sans autorisation, mais tu ajoutes à cela un mensonge. Or, je n'aime pas les menteurs. »

Tom, connaissant l'insolence du russe, fut assez surpris de ne pas entendre de « mais » venir couper ses injonctions. Une preuve que le blond prenait la situation au sérieux pour une fois. Peut-être à cause de la présence du brun à ses côtés.

« Severus, je reconnais ne pas avoir donné clairement l'ordre à Bellatrix de punir l'excès de Mr Ferox, mais j'ose espérer que ton intelligence n'a pas faibli toutes ces années. Nous savons tous les deux que tu avais compris qu'il s'agissait de ma volonté. Ton intervention est donc un refus d'obéir, une trahison. »

Comme toujours, son mangemort le plus retord resta de marbre. Droit, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire, il ne bronchait pas.

« Ferox, expliquez-vous. »

Tom aurait bien ouvert la bouche en un parfait « O » si son statut n'exigeait pas une certaine maitrise. Son potionniste, cet homme imperturbable, venait-il réellement de _sourire_ de dépit ? Certes, de façon quasiment invisible, mais quand même !

« Maitre, puis-je être honnête sans risques ? »

Eh bien, il allait de surprise en surprise. C'était la première fois, la _première_ , qu'un homme, sachant parfaitement qui il était, voulait être totalement honnête avec lui. Juste pour cette raison, il décida que Aleksandr avait gagner le privilège de ne pas subir sa colère si les mots qu'il prononcerait ne lui plaisaient pas. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de trahison. Bien entendu.

« Très bien, allez-y. »

Le blond redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Une manière d'appuyer le poids de ses mots.

« Je crois en vos idées. Je crois en leur bien fondé, et en leur nécessité. Je vous ai rejoint pour la seule et unique raison que je suis persuadé que le monde serait meilleur si nous pouvions vivre selon vos idéaux. Cependant, je suis contre vos méthodes. Je n'aime pas voir souffrir et mourir les êtres qui ne l'ont pas mérité. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai prétendu n'être qu'un cracmol. Je pouvais rester loin de cet aspect qui me répugne, tout en vous soutenant des coulisses. »

Voldemort jeta un puissant maléfice sur le mur qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se tenir sur sa droite. Un sous-mangemort mettait en doute ses méthodes ! Comment osait-il !? Qui était-il pour s'offrir la prétention de _juger_ ses actions ?

Les yeux rouges foudroyèrent le jeune blond, qui soutint le regard en redressant les épaules. Il avait été honnête. Sans le moindre doute. Tom siffla de mécontentement, et baissa sa baguette. Il avait autorisé le russe à dire ce qu'il voulait sans risque, il allait s'y tenir. Il se tourna vers son potionniste.

« Et toi, Severus, quelle est la raison de ton comportement ? »

« Je travaille constamment avec Ferox, nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter. Même si j'ignorais tout de ses capacités, je connaissais son point de vue. Après de nombreuses conversations, et après toutes ces années à votre service, j'avoue être de son avis, mon Maitre. »

Même si ses épaules s'étaient tendues, Severus gardait son allure fière. Il était honnête lui aussi.

Tom ne savait pas quoi faire d'eux. Tout se mélangeait. Il avait besoin de l'un et de l'autre. Ses deux serviteurs étaient contre ses actions. Ses deux serviteurs étaient pour ses idées. Ça donnait presque le tournis de trouver la catégorie dans laquelle mettre les deux hommes. Des alliés ? Des ennemis ? Ou autre chose ?

Pour ne rien regretter de ses actes, Voldemort leva sèchement un bras pour ouvrir la porte de la salle, qu'il pointa ensuite du doigt.

« Je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de vous. Allez dans le laboratoire et restez-y jusqu'à ce que je vous convoque. D'ici là, je ne veux pas en voir un seul sortir, ou je vous tuerais moi-même. »

 **00000**

Severus regardait Alek détruire la table au centre du laboratoire, puis la réparer d'un informulé, pour ensuite la détruire de nouveau. Ce manège durait depuis plus de 10 minutes, et le brun ne fit rien pour le stopper. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer la colère.

Le blond avait certainement vécu tout l'évènement sous une tension extrême. Entre l'instinct de Kanthoalai, les restes de griffondor, et le Passager Noir, garder un tel calme - si on omettait Bellatrix – était un miracle pour le Septième.

Le Maitre des Potions tourna son regard vers un chaudron vide. Il avait joué un coup de poker. Quand Alek avait donné son avis, il avait senti la sincérité de ses mots. Il en restait choqué, encore maintenant. Celui qui avait été Harry Potter était d'accord avec les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi ?

Alors Severus avait réfléchit aussi vite que possible. Il ne doutait pas que le blond avait ses raisons. Soit, en tant que Deuxième, il suivait le Septième, soit, en tant que Severus Rogue, il sauvait son rôle de mangemort, et par la même occasion, sa vie.

La réponse avait été limpide. Peu importe sa survie, soutenir Alek était ce qu'il devait et voulait faire. Et la prise de risque semblait être la bonne solution. Il était encore debout, bien vivant, et il restait une chance que le Maitre soit clément. Après tout, n'avait-il pas eu un comportement bizarre dans cette salle d'entrainement ? N'avait-il pas tenu parole et épargné leurs vies pour leurs honnêtetés ?

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort, et fortiori les mangemorts du Premier Cercle, donnait tant de valeur à un jeune homme qui s'était présenté comme inutile, faisait preuve d'une insolence monstre, et qui s'avérait maintenant avoir mentit. Pourquoi une telle partialité vis-à-vis de Alek ?

Severus leva les yeux pour les fixer sur le dos du Septième. Le brun ne savait pas ce que manigançait le blond avec la révélation de ses pensées, ni même s'il manigançait quoi que ce soit, mais il suivrait. Il suivrait parce qu'il sentait que c'était la bonne voie. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui soufflait que si miracle il devait y avoir, il prendrait naissance dans les agissements de Aleksandr Ferox.

 _Enfin, si ce cornichon effronté est capable de sa maitriser_ , songea-t-il en regardant sa pauvre table exploser une énième fois.

 **00000**

Sierra tenait, dans son poing serré, la lettre de Aleksandr. Elle ne voulait même pas connaitre les raisons de cette demande. Elle ferait ce qui était nécessaire pour aider au mieux le Septième, et si, pour cela, elle devait envoyer Vector attaquer le Ministère, très bien. Il était clair, dans le parchemin qu'elle broyait d'une poigne rageuse, que Alek préférait ne pas avoir à le faire lui-même.

Bien sûr que Sierra voulait avancer dans Leur Mission, mais un acte d'une telle ampleur ne resterait pas cachée et mettrait en branle toute la communauté magique anglaise. Cornelius, Albus, Voldemort. Tous les trois réagiraient immanquablement, et le jeune Harry Potter en subirait de lourdes conséquences.

La Première ne savait pas où allait mener ce prochain mouvement, mais elle pourrait mettre sa main à couper que beaucoup de choses allaient changer. Et son Don lui murmurait qu'il y aurait autant de rechutes agréables, que désagréables.

La suite bientôt…


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous,

 **PetitLutin22 :** Merci, et j'espère que ça te plaira.

 **22adel :** Oui, je reconnais que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, ils font entre 5 et 6 pages world, c'est pas énorme. Et oui, cette fic sera tout de même assez longue, plus que Répercussions.

 **maoul92 :** En effet, ce sera une de ces deux solutions, je te laisse découvrir laquelle !

 **lololitaoe :** Ca va sacrément changer le court des choses ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

Cens'

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Ploc_

Aleksandr regarda la queue de rat disparaitre dans le liquide vert bouillonnant du chaudron.

 _Plic Plic_

Deux gouttes de sang de dragon. Severus se concentrait uniquement sur sa préparation, laissant un silence très ennuyeux perdurer. De l'avis de Alek.

 _Ploc Ploc Ploc_

3 dents de niffleur. Non, vraiment, le blond en avait marre d'attendre. Ça faisait au moins 2 _jours_ , au nom de Merlin, qu'ils attendaient leur sentence. Pas qu'il soit préssé, mais être enfermé avec Severus Rogue n'était pas la chose la plus fun qu'il ait vécu dans sa vie.

« Severus, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? »

« M'inquiétez ? »

Il n'avait pas quitté sa potion des yeux mais avait haussé un sourcil.

« Pas avec moi. Tu fais potion sur potion sans prendre de pause. Ça te permet de ne pas penser à autre chose. Alors ? »

Avec un soupire, le brun jeta un sort de stase sur sa mixture. Il sentait que le Septième voulait discuter, et ce sujet en particulier risquait de prendre du temps.

« Peut être que je m'inquiète de ma possible mort si le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisi de nous considérer comme des traitres. »

Le ton sarcastique était bien présent. En quoi ça pourrait être surprenant de s'inquiéter quand la survie était incertaine. Alek haussa les épaules et balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

« Ne me prends pas pour un crétin, je sais que nous sommes immortels. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te pèse ? »

« Ferox, vous pensez réellement ce que vous venez de dire ? »

Severus regarda le blond froncer les sourcils et pencher la tête sur le côté. Avec un mouvement lasse, il prit place dans une chaise. Décidément, ça allait être une sacrée discussion.

« Tu _sais_ que nous sommes immortels ? »

« Bien sûr. Les gobelins m'ont tout raconté des légendes sur les Kanthoalai. »

« Oh, parfait alors. Le loup-garou peut-il être tué par une balle en argent ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr. Enfin, par n'importe quelle balle en fait. »

« Voilà, donc la légende du loup-garou n'est pas entièrement vrai. Ce que les gobelins _croient_ savoir de nous n'est pas forcément une vérité. Nous ne sommes pas immortels. »

Alek intégra l'information. Ils pouvaient mourir ? Alors pourquoi, d'après la légende, leur race était considérée comme un fléau contre lequel il était impossible de lutter ?

« Aleksandr, les légendes ont toujours une part de vérité. Nous sommes très difficiles à tuer grâce à nos Dons. En particulier lorsque nous sommes tous ensemble. Mais il suffit de nous prendre par surprise, séparément. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous restons discrets, gardant nos identités humaines. »

Ah, oui, vu comme ça… Le blond restait quand même un peu anxieux. Avec cette nouvelle information, il sentait lui aussi l'inquiétude monter. Si Voldemort choisissait de les exécutés, ils auraient beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir. Le Mage Noir possédait une puissance magique titanesque, et le manoir était remplit de serviteurs tous plus vils les uns que les autres.

Severus laissa le Septième à sa réflexion et reprit la concoction de sa potion lambda. Décidément, ce jeune homme ne savait que créer des situations abracadabrantes sans jamais en mesurer les conséquences. C'était sans doute ce qui était attirant à ses yeux.

 **00000**

Sierra entra dans le petit bureau après avoir frappé. Vector ne semblait pas prêter attention à sa présence mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Cet homme utilisait son comportement excentrique pour cacher une grande intelligence. Être sous-estimé, ou prit pour un joyeux luron. Sa manière à lui d'éloigner tout soupçon.

Il posa une plaque en métal étrangement brillante sur la tablette face à lui et se tourna vers la Première.

« Tu as réussi à en avoir ? »

« Oui, tiens. »

Elle lui tendit une pochette transparente dans laquelle se trouvait un court cheveu gris.

« Parfait. Quel est le meilleur moment pour y aller ? »

Sierra activa son Don et songea aux trois moments qu'elle avait considéré comme propice. Le premier lui donna un profond sentiment de malaise. Le second, une vague perplexité l'envahit. Quant au troisième, il lui donna un haut le cœur. Bien, donc la deuxième option était la meilleur.

« Demain matin, au alentour de 8h30. Fudge sera absent jusqu'à midi. »

« Ça me laisse donc 3h30 pour effectuer la mission. »

La brune hocha la tête. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la plaque de métal.

« Tu auras fini de l'analyser d'ici là ? »

« C'est fait. Je vais demander à Aktar de tester ma création, pour plus de sécurité. »

Sierra hocha de nouveau la tête et fit demi-tour pour sortir. La voix de Vector s'éleva une dernière fois, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

« Sierra, si ça tourne mal, ne grille pas ta couverture. »

 **00000**

« Albus, vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ? Cette folle torture les élèves avec une plume de sang ! Elle les empêche d'apprendre à se défendre ! C'est aberrant ! »

Levant les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes, Albus regarda Sirius s'agiter au milieu de la cuisine. Kréatur venait de leur servir un thé que le vieux sorcier rechignait un peu à boire – l'elfe de maison ne l'avait-il pas empoisonné ? – et Sirius laissait, encore, éclater sa colère. Même à une telle distance, Ombrage était une malédiction.

Albus avait besoin de calme pour trouver des solutions aux problèmes qui s'accumulaient. Cornélius niait le retour de Voldemort. La majorité des sorciers les trainaient, Harry et lui, dans la boue, n'hésitant pas à les traiter de menteurs. Les cours d'occlumencie de Severus n'avait pas donner de grands résultants, et l'esprit du garçon était de plus en plus sensible à celui de Voldemort. Et maintenant, pour couronner le tout, il se retrouvait loin de son école, destitué de son titre de directeur, et ne pouvait plus défendre les élèves contre les mauvaises influences et possibles attaques.

Tout dépendait maintenant des membres de l'Ordre, répartis un peu partout. Ils allaient devoir se montrer efficaces et réactifs.

 **00000**

« Monsieur le Ministre, ne deviez-vous pas être absent ce matin ? »

« Un léger contretemps, rien de plus. »

L'auror poster à l'accueil acquiesça et laissa le passage libre pour son supérieur. Vector n'en montra rien, mais il se sentit dégouté. Il suffisait d'un peu de polynectar et d'un cheveu de Fudge pour infiltrer le Ministère ? Ridicule.

Flanqué de deux gardes du corps, dont un grand noir que Vector savait faire partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix – Merci Severus – il se dirigea vers l'un des ascenseurs. Il avait prévu à l'avance qu'on ne le laisserait pas seul, tout simplement parce que prendre l'apparence du Ministre de la Magie signifiait prendre aussi ses systèmes de défense. Rien de grave, même si franchement ennuyant. Il n'avait pas encore créé l'armure qu'il allait devoir revêtir, donc une attaque par derrière pourrait être fatale.

Au nom de Merlin, le Septième avait intérêt de lui donner une sacrément bonne explication quand ils se verraient.

 **00000**

Albus, assis devant un thé, comme la veille, lisait la gazette alors que Kingsley, Maugrey, Remus et Sirius attendait qu'il ait terminé. Une fois au bout de l'article, il posa le journal sur sa droite, prit le temps de boire une gorgé de thé, et finit par s'adossé en lissant sa barbe.

« Kingsley, l'article stipule que tu étais présent. Est-ce vrai ? »

Il valait mieux vérifier, puisque cette feuille de choux avait des tendances aux mensonges et aux exagérations.

« Oui, Albus. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le noir jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades et soupira. Franchement, il n'était pas fier.

« Un homme sous polynectar s'est présenter au Ministère en tant que Mr Fudge. Aucune vérification n'a été faites, et je n'ai pas douté du fait que j'avais le Ministre face à moi. Le comportement était le même. Les mimiques, la façon de parler, tout y était. Nous, un auror et moi, l'avons escorté dans ses déplacements, puisque c'est la procédure. Il s'est dirigé immédiatement vers le département des mystères. »

Shacklebolt passa une main sur son front avant de reprendre.

« Une fois sur place, il nous a demandé de l'attendre à l'entrée de la salle des prophéties. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait avant, alors ça n'a pas suscité de méfiance. Mais, après seulement quelques minutes, une énorme détonation à résonné, et quand nous sommes entrés, toutes les prophéties s'écrasaient sur le sol. J'ai d'abord pensé à un accident, et je suis allé à la recherche du Ministre en évitant de finir broyé sous les étagères. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu… »

Une fois encore, le noir fit une légère pause en se massant les tempes.

« Un homme portant une armure intégrale. On aurait dit un chevalier. Pourtant il n'avait aucune arme en dehors de sa baguette. Alors j'ai attaqué. Il a fallu que j'esquive mon propre sort. Au début je n'ai pas compris. Mais au bout de 4 attaques, j'ai réalisé que son armure était intégralement constituée de mithril. Albus cet homme portait une armure faites du seul métal au monde capable de réfléchir n'importe quel sort. La défense parfaite ! J'ai essayé de le suivre, puisqu'il avait l'air de se ficher totalement de moi, mais j'ai perdu sa trace une première fois. Jusqu'à la deuxième explosion. »

Kingsley laissa échapper un gémissement qu'aucun des autres ne relevèrent.

« Quand j'ai atteint la salle où il était… Merlin, Albus, ce fou a détruit le Voile. Les pierres de l'Arches étaient éparpillées un peu partout, et alors que des renforts arrivaient, nous avons dû le laisser s'échapper. Le Voile à libéré des choses… Des choses qui nous attaquaient, des choses que j'espère ne jamais recroiser… Nous les avons détruites, mais le temps que ça nous a pris a été trop long. Quand nous sommes remontés pour chercher l'intrus, nous avons trouvé son armure qui se désagrégeait, et les sorciers à l'accueil nous ont dit que le Ministre venait de partir. Il s'est échappé comme il était venu… »

Sa voix mourut à la fin de sa phrase. Cet évènement soulevait pas mal de questions et créait beaucoup de polémiques. Dont la principale était « La défense du Ministère est-elle obsolète ? ».

Albus, le visage figé dans une expression surprise, glaça le sang de ceux présent avec une simple interrogation.

« Est-ce que c'était un mangemort ? »

Et l'idée que Voldemort possède du mithril en assez grande quantité pour faire des armures relevait du cauchemar. Un Mage Noir, surpuissant, revêtu d'une armure anti-magie ? Merlin ayez pitié, faites que cet homme n'ai pas été un mangemort.

 **00000**

La gazette finissant de bruler au fond de l'âtre, Veldemort dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pouvait plus obtenir la prophétie, et un homme de Dumbledore avait été assez habile pour s'introduire au Ministère. Maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, Severus était son meilleur atout en tant qu'espion, et Aleksandr pourrait devenir son meilleur atout en tant que soldat. Il allait devoir composer avec ces deux-là, et accepter de les laisser donner leurs avis.

Un bombarda maxima rasa la cheminer et la pièce qui se trouvait derrière. Bien maintenant qu'il était calmé, Tom pouvait aller voir les deux hommes qui allaient prendre une place bien spéciale à ses côtés.

La suite bientôt…


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous,

Je publie ce chapitre un peu en retard pour une bonne raison. J'ai remarqué que certains d'entre vous avaient du mal à suivre car il y a beaucoup de détails. Je prends donc le temps de vous faire une petite description des personnages principaux et de l'avancement de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant.

 **Résumé :** Harry, après avoir vécu dans le futur à cause de l'horcruxe qui était en lui, effectue un rituel de magie noire pour revenir à son époque. Malheureusement c'est un échec et il meurt dans le processus, devenant un Kanthoalai. Après son alliance avec les gobelins et sa rencontre avec les 6 autres Kanthoalai, Harry devient Aleksandr Ferox et s'engage chez les mangemorts pour faire bouger les choses.

Suite à un manque de respect de la part de Alek, lui et Severus se retrouve en position précaire vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Ils sont pour le moment enfermé dans le laboratoire de potion et attendent la sentence.

Au même instant, Sierra envoie, à la demande de Aleksandr, Vector détruire la Prophétie et le Voile. C'est une réussite mais l'évènement commence déjà à causer beaucoup d'émoi au Ministère et au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

 **Personnages principaux :**

 **Sierra :** Première Kanthoalai à s'être éveillée. Une jeune femme brune, que les autres écoutes attentivement à cause de son Don : la clairvoyance. Ça lui permet de savoir si des idées sont bonnes ou mauvaise grâce aux sentiments qu'elles lui procurent. Elle en fait usage pour savoir à quel moment envoyer Vector au Ministère.

 **Severus :** Le Deuxième. Je ne présente pas son caractère, on le connait. Son Don : Figer le temps. Dans un périmètre précis, qu'il ne peut pas modifier, il peut arrêter le temps. Il a tout de même une limite, que l'on découvrira plus tard.

 **Vector :** Le Troisième. Un ancien aristocrate américain, Sang-Pur, banni de sa société pour usage de magie noire. Contrairement à ce que son ancien statut laisse penser, il a tendance à agir avec légèreté. Ce n'est pourtant qu'une façade, car, en tant qu'ancien Mage Noir, il a un esprit pointilleux et retord. Son Don : Création inanimé. Il peut créer n'importe quel objet, ou même bâtiment, à partir du moment où il connait les éléments qui le composent.

 **Donny :** Le Quatrième. Un homme d'âge mur, dont on ne connait pas encore grand-chose. Il semble être un professionnel de la diversion (d'après Vector), et possède le Don de la barrière absolue. Une fois celle-ci dressée, plus rien ne peut la traverser. Ni sort, ni arme, ni être vivant. Il y a tout de même une limite, que vous découvrirez bientôt.

 **Fenrir :** Le Cinquième. Il était un loup-garou sanguinaire avant de mourir et renaitre en Kanthoalai. Depuis il maitrise assez bien ses envies de sang et prend à cœur de soutenir ses camarades qu'il considère comme sa meute. Son Don : Illusion. Il peut créer n'importe quel type d'illusion, n'importe où. Il lui suffit de connaitre l'endroit ou alors que ce soit à proximité d'un autre kanthoalai.

 **Aktar :** Le Sixième. Un guerrier africain, fier et qui n'arrive que très difficilement à communiquer avec les autres. Inadapté socialement, en fait. Son Don : le sommeil temporaire. Il peut endormir qui il souhaite à partir du moment où la cible est dans son champ de vision. A moins qu'il ne lève le sort lui-même, la victime ne se réveil que plusieurs heures après et restera en sommeil _quoi qu'on lui fasse_.

 **Harry/Aleksandr :** Le Septième. Son rôle au sein du groupe semble d'être le Roi Fou. Celui qui agit sans se soucier des Autres. Ses compagnons ont pour fonction de suivre ses mouvements et de s'y adapter. Il est essentiel à l'accomplissement de la Mission. Son Don : le Passager Noir. Jusque-là ce Don reste mystérieux. Seul Alek lui-même et Severus en comprenne les fonctions. Pour le moment nous savons que le Passager peut prendre le contrôle du corps de Alek, qu'il peut geler ceux qui s'approche trop (même d'une partie du corps, comme pour la baguette), et qu'il ne semble avoir qu'une seule vocation : attaquer.

 **Les Kanthoalai :** Voilà ce que nous savons d'eux pour l'instant. D'après les gobelins, ce sont septs êtres immortels et tout puissants qui apparaissent lorsque le monde vit de trop nombreux conflits. Ils viennent, anéantissent les combattants, et disparaissent. Ils sont à l'origines des détraqueurs. Nous venons tout juste de découvrir qu'au moins un de ces éléments est faux : Severus apprend à Alek que les Kanthoalai peuvent parfaitement mourir. Vous l'aurez compris, ce que vous savez des Kanthoalai, n'est pas forcément une vérité absolue…

 **La Mission :** Pour que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, cette Mission, que les Sept tentent d'accomplir, est de sauver les Innocents. Ils désignent par ce thermes ceux qui n'ont jamais fait de mal (physiquement) aux autres. Les combattants (ceux qui blessent, torturent, et tuent) devront assumer leurs actes et mourir, le cas échéant.

Voilà, j'espère que ça remet les choses au point. Petites réponses au reviews, et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

 **maoul92 :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review. Je t'ais répondu par MP, et j'ai de nouveau tout expliquer juste au-dessus. Alors j'espère avoir éclairci les points noirs.

 **Bloodynirvana :** Oui, enfin il a surtout de la chance hein, qu'on se le dise !

 **PetitLutin22 :** Contente que ça t'ais plut. Il y aura d'autres chapitres qui seront construit de la même façon. Pas souvent, mais quand même.

 **L'art est inutile :** Je suis heureuse que ça continue de te plaire. J'essaie de rendre l'histoire claire sans tout révéler, et c'est vrai que parfois c'est un peu compliqué.

 **toudra95 :** Haha, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas du tout le même genre que Répercussions ou Anomalies. Je t'ai fait des petits résumés et des explications juste au-dessus, tu as vu comme je suis mignonne ! Enfin, j'espère que ça te permet de mieux comprendre.

 **Pimeki :** Merci.

Bon, je vais vous laisser lire tout de même ! Amusez-vous bien,

Cens'

 **Chapitre 15**

Ça devenait une habitude. Et Severus n'aimait pas ça. Se sentir idiot ne faisait pas partie de ses loisirs et ne le deviendrait jamais. Assis sur un fauteuil en velours, un thé à la main, il regardait Alek et le Seigneur des Ténèbres discuter au-dessus d'une carte du pays. Au nom de Merlin, un _thé_ avec _Voldemort_ qui discute _poliment_ à côté. Il était à _ça_ de faire une attaque cérébrale !

Bien entendu il captait de temps à autre des sifflements mécontents et le blond s'inclinait en réponse. Mais finalement l'échange reprenait sans Doloris ou Avada. Tout ça ne pouvait devenir une réalité que grâce à Aleksandr. Toujours grâce à ce morveux. Il distribuait des miracles comme une chouette distribuait du courrier. Si n'importe qui d'autre tentait les mêmes choses, il serait mort une bonne centaine de fois. Au moins.

Severus soupira. Il avala la dernière gorgée de son thé et se leva pour rejoindre les deux autres autour de la carte. Alek l'accueilli avec un sourire et le Maitre avec un regard perçant.

Si Albus savait ça…

 **00000**

Bellatrix fulminait. Gamin intéressant _peut-être_ mais il était maintenant bien trop _vivant_ à son goût. Un mangemort de bas étages avait mentit sur sa condition de sorcier, manqué de respect au Maitre, et jeter un sort inconnu sur elle. Et il continuait de se balader tranquillement dans le manoir ? Pire ! Lucius lui avait transmis les ordres du Lord : on laisse Ferox et Severus tranquille.

Ballatrix avait toujours douté de la loyauté de Severus, et maintenant elle _savait_ que cette loyauté était vraiment douteuse. Sans parler du petit chaton. Même elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait dégager une aura si…magnétisante. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle voulait l'étrangler à mains nues, elle savait qu'en réalité elle ne le ferait pas.

Lucius lui avait parlé du même sentiment. Comme-ci le blondinet devait rester en vie, au moins pour satisfaire leur curiosité. La brune se rendait bien compte que tous les mangemorts du Cercle intérieur pensait pareil. Elle avait même vu Fenrir rigoler avec le russe. Pourtant, tous les autres semblaient immunisés. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Drago raser les murs pour éviter de croiser celui qu'il appelait affectueusement le « dégénéré ».

Bellatrix était un peu déçu du comportement de son neveu. Pas qu'elle découvrait sa lâcheté, puisqu'elle était de notoriété publique. Non, elle avait juste espéré qu'une rixe éclate, et que le petit chaton soit puni pour s'en être pris au fils de Lucius.

D'un geste rageur, elle fit explosé un vase, sans doute très couteux, faisant sursauté sa sœur.

« Désolé Cissy, tu disais ? »

La brune avait bien conscience d'effrayer sa cadette, surtout avec le visage qu'elle arborait en ce moment, mais elle n'arrivait pas à totalement occulté les pensées parasites.

« Il faut envoyer quelqu'un vérifier le coffre. »

« On parle bien de celui qui est caché ? »

« Oui… »

Encore une contrariété. Le braquage était-il une coïncidence, ou quelqu'un avait-il découvert l'existence du parchemin ?

« Bella, ça fait déjà quelques semaines que l'évènement a eu lieu. Nous devrions changer les documents d'endroit. »

« Hum. J'irais moi-même. En ce moment j'ai du mal à choisir en qui je peux placer ma confiance. »

Bellatrix analysa la réaction de sa cadette à sa réflexion. Rien de suspect si on omettait un léger rougissement. Mais la blonde avait toujours montré une certaine timidité au sein du cercle privé. Ce n'était qu'en public qu'elle devenait Lady Malefoy, fière et hautaine.

 **00000**

Aleksandr replia soigneusement la lettre, plongé dans ses pensées. Avec des gestes mesurés, il la jeta dans le feu et la regarda brûler. A partir de maintenant, il allait devoir réfléchir à tout ce qu'il ferait, à tout ce qu'il dirait. Maintenant que la prophétie n'était plus, Voldemort et Albus agiraient différemment que dans ses souvenirs. Il s'agissait de s'adapter rapidement parce que les deux hommes étaient très intelligents et, on pouvait le dire, rusés.

Grâce à la nouvelle position que Severus et lui avait acquis, il serait plus facile de gérer Tom. Mais Albus cachait ses plans, même à ses alliés, alors même si le professeur de potion espionnait….

Le blond laissa un sourire éclairer son visage et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Au moins, avec la destruction du Voile, Sirius était hors de danger. Pour le moment. Bellatrix allait devoir filler droit, ou Aleksandr devrait se débarrasser d'elle, histoire d'assurer en partie la sécurité de son parrain.

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses envies les plus pressante, puisque la femme avait encore dans son coffre un horcruxe de Voldemort, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de cambrioler _encore_ la banque. Il aimait bien les dragons, mais à petite dose !

Plusieurs bruits sourds et un cri étouffé le firent soupirer. Et aller, encore une bagarre de méchants petits sorciers. Même à Poudlard il y avait moins d'enfantillages. Aleksandr se leva et d'un pas pressé, savait-on jamais que ces abrutis se blessent, suivit les sons.

Il se trouvait pourtant dans ses appartements, donc dans l'aile privé de Voldemort et du Cercle intérieur, _pire_ : la porte voisine était la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce qu'en plus d'être vicieux et mauvais, les mangemorts étaient profondément débiles ? Faire mumuse juste sous le nez d'un mégalomane handicapé de la moindre sympathie ? Même en tant que Harry Potter, il n'avait jamais poussé sa chance aussi loin.

Il n'eut pas à s'éloigner énormément. Tout juste sept mètres de sa porte en fait. Il vit une lumière rouge suivit de très près par des hurlements de souffrance. Doloris. Ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix, Alek se mit à courir tout en attrapant sa baguette. A peine eu-t-il tourné sur sa droite à l'embranchement suivant, qu'il ressentit une impression de déjà-vu. Des mangemorts de secondes zones, dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom, jouait à « martyrisons Malefoy ». Mais là on était loin du petit stupefix, on sautait direct dans la torture.

Les tableaux du couloir passaient de toiles en toiles. Ils allaient sans doute prévenir Malefoy père, puisqu'il s'agissait du manoir Malefoy, et Alek leur en fut reconnaissant. Il pouvait arrêter les imbéciles, mais ne voulait pas les punir lui-même. Parce que puni, ils allaient l'être.

Mettre sous Doloris le fils de Lucius, dans une aile qui leur était interdite d'accès, pouvait même signifier leurs morts.

Choisissant d'abord de soulager Drago, Alek désarma son bourreau d'un expeliarmus. Les autres, bien entrainé par Bellatrix, le bombardèrent immédiatement de sorts, sans même prendre le temps de regarder qui était face à eux. Pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose, puisque seul le Cercle intérieur savait qu'il était « monté en grade ».

« REDUCTO ! »

« INFLAMAARE ! »

En plus ces petits cons cherchaient vraiment à le blesser, voir le tuer s'il était touché par plusieurs sorts. Avec une souplesse et une rapidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Alek esquiva la plupart des attaques. Sa manche droite et une partie de son avant-bras ressortirent brûlés, mais il ignora l'élancement et jeta un puissant expeliarmus sur l'un des quatre mangemorts encore armés. Malgré une corpulence assez massive, celui-ci s'envola et alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

Plus que trois. Un nouveau sort le toucha à l'épaule droite, et il sentit sa peau s'ouvrir. Sort de découpe donc. Il fit passer sa baguette dans sa main gauche, et riposta. Le picotement qu'il sentait au niveau de ses plaies signifiait que la guérison avait déjà commencé, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ça.

Un éclair vert, provenant de derrière lui, passa au-dessus de sa tête et vint faucher le plus vieux des adversaires. Les deux autres, voyant qui se trouvait derrière Alek, se jetèrent à genoux.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se détendit, rangeant sa baguette. Les tableaux avaient réagi assez rapidement.

Alek regarda Lucius s'approcher de son fils, et lui asséner un « debout » assez sec. Eh bien, l'amour paternel, il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. On ne se demandait plus comment Drago avait pu devenir un tel connard. Voyant son ancien camarade peiner à obtempérer à la demande de son père, Alek prit pitié.

« Lucius, je l'emmène voir Severus. Il pourra lui donner une potion pour amoindrir les répercussions du doloris. »

« Doloris ? »

« Hum. Ces cinq là on eut l'air d'aimer s'entrainer à la torture sur votre fils. Je vous laisse vous en occuper. »

Au moins, l'ignorance de Lucius, au sujet de ce qu'avait subi Drago justifiait son manque d'empathie.

Pas embêter plus que ça par ses manières de petit chef, Alek s'approcha du jeune Malefoy et lui offrit un soutien pour se relever et marcher. Laissant là un bras droit en colère, tant contre les petits mangemorts qui se croyaient tout permit, que contre Ferox, qui se permettait de lui donner ordres. Bien enrober les ordres, mais des ordres quand même.

 **00000**

« Je n'ai rien pu trouver malgré tous les examens que j'ai pratiqués. L'armure n'a laissé aucune magie résiduelle. Elle a même fait une brulure sur le sol en disparaissant, et impossible d'en effacer la trace. »

« Il va pourtant nous falloir une piste. C'est nécessaire. »

Maugrey acquiesça. Il comprenait l'impatience d'Albus. D'ailleurs l'humeur du vieil homme jouait sur le moral des troupes. Enfermé ainsi dans le QG, incapable de prendre part activement à la résistance, il devenait très clair que Dumbledore perdait patience.

Rare devait être ceux qui avait vu un Albus Dumbledore à bout de nerfs, mais Maugrey priait Merlin pour vite ramener des résultats et avancer, parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas faire partie de ces privilégiés.

 **00000**

Aktar relisait le petit message qu'il comptait glisser dans le courrier avec le médaillon. Le mot venait de Alek, mais c'était l'africain qui l'avait écrit. Un petit manège qui permettrait au destinataire de ne pas reconnaitre l'écriture. Une idée de Donny.

Le noir sourit vaguement. Cet homme était vraiment un pro pour penser au moindre détail pouvant détourner l'attention. C'était le genre à pouvoir vous captiver avec une sourit alors qu'un éléphant traversait la route juste derrière. Effrayant, vraiment. Aktar était un guerrier. Il ne faisait pas dans le détail, où la diversion. Il fonçait, n'agissait qu'avec honneur.

En fait, celui des Sept qui lui ressemblait le plus était Fenrir. Tous les deux étaient toujours honnêtes dans leurs intentions, si on omettait le secret « kanthoalai » et les mensonges qui allaient avec.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, il ferma l'épaisse enveloppe et la donna au hibou qui attendait, perché sur le rebord de fenêtre.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Harry Potter soit aussi crédule que Aleksandr Ferox le disait. Mais bon, qui mieux que le Survivant pouvait connait le Survivant. Aktar grogna en sortant de la pièce. Il allait finir à l'asile avec tout ça.

 **00000**

Severus déjeunait tranquillement, ignorant Minerva et Ombrage qui faisait un duel de regards assassins. Il continua ses gestes automatiques tout en regardant le trio d'or entrer dans la grande salle. Un petit reflet argenté le fit rire intérieurement.

Il se souvenait avoir été sceptique en lisant le mot que Alek voulait joindre au médaillon pour mettre en confiance Harry. « _C'est un cadeau. Vois ça comme un attrape-rêve._ »

Naturellement, Severus avait trouver ces deux petites phrases bien trop simples et courtes pour obliger un garçon en pleine guerre à mettre un objet inconnu autour de son cou. Surtout en prenant en compte le fait que l'expéditeur était anonyme.

Alek avait souri en disant : « A partir du moment où il y a un terme moldu dans le message, Harry aura confiance. Après tout, j'ai toujours été un peu idiot. ». Et bien il avait raison, il était un crétin congénital.

Et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout semblait penser le même chose au vus des regards courroucés qu'elle donnait à son ami brun. Weasley, fidèle à lui-même, mangeait tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard à l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons.

Severus en avait vraiment marre de ces gosses. C'était un concours de celui qui serait le plus inconscient.

 **00000**

Harry, seul dans la salle de bain du dortoir, tentait de rester silencieux alors qu'il essayait d'enlever son nouveau pendentif. Il hésitait entre la panique et la colère. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir écouter Hermione.

Le collier ne semblait pas nocif, mais impossible de l'ouvrir ou de le retirer de force. Avec un soupir lasse, Harry regarda ses cernes dans le miroir. Il allait bien voir cette nuit si l'objet tenait au moins sa promesse.

 **00000**

Tom se redressa entre ses draps en suffocant. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains dans une poigne séré, tentant de calmer l'hypogriffe enragé qui y galopait. Que ce passait-il ? Quand il avait voulu approcher l'esprit de Potter, il avait eu l'impression d'être attaqué par des pics de glaces. Il avait senti la moindre parcelle de son corps se geler, et en jetant un regard sur ses mains, il comprit que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. De fines particules de glace s'effritaient à certains endroits, sur sa peau.

La suite bientôt…


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à tous !

 **Bloodynirvana :** Haha, tu vas voir que tu finiras presque par le plaindre ce pauvre homme !

 **Pimeki :** Ça me fait plaisir que tu attendes la suite, merci ^^

 **toundra95 :** Des situations bizarre, il va y en avoir en pagaille, alors j'espères qu'elles te plaisent. Pour ce qui est de Harry et de sa naïveté, il va vite être soigné.

 **maoul92 :** Ca va se faire oui, on va découvrir petit à petit les limites de la fidélité entre Kanthoalai. Je vais t'avouer un truc : j'ai préféré écrire Répercussions et Anomalies. Dans un premier temps. Maintenant que Sorcier Noir est plus avancé (j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance), je préfère cette fiction-là. Disons que l'histoire est plus complexe, les personnages aussi…Et elle va devenir bien plus mouvementé. J'aime l'idée de complètement changer la trame.

 **22adel :** Merci pour la review et le soutient. Oui, on peut dire que Harry n'a pas énormément réfléchit, et merci Merlin, ça va nous être utile.

 **Christine :** Houlà, je n'avais pas du tout fait attention à cette faute. Je suis nulle en orthographe, et je sais qu'il y en a quelques-unes qui réussissent à survivre à la relecture. Merci en tout cas de me l'avoir signalé, il faudra que je modifie ça rapidement. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Assis sur le sol, prêt de son lit, Alek écoutait les bruits sourds provenant de la chambre voisine. Le blond avait senti son pouvoir agir, et Tom semblait n'apprécier cette attaque que moyennement.

Après avoir entendu un nouveau fracas, Alek se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en pagaille –enfin un peu plus- et se précipita dans le couloir avec sa baguette à la main. Avec un coup d'épaule, plus théâtrale que nécessaire, il entra en trombe dans la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres et fit mine de chercher des ennemis.

Son apparent affolement fut sans doute ce qui empêcha le Mage Noir de le foudroyer sur place.

« Maitre ! Une attaque ? »

Bizarrement, Tom se détendit imperceptiblement grâce au comportement de son mangemort. Le _seul_ à avoir réagi d'ailleurs. N'importe quel imbécile réagirait si des bruits de combat sortaient des appartements de son chef en pleine nuit, surtout en période de guerre. Mais de tous, il avait fallu que ce soit celui-ci qui vienne le rejoindre.

Le fait que sa chambre soit juste à côté devait jouer, mais Lucius était également dans le même couloir, et Voldemort constata que son bras droit manquait à l'appel.

« Calmes-toi, Ferox. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a que moi ici. »

Tom regarda son mangemort se redresser, et jeter un dernier regard dans la pièce avant d'abaisser définitivement sa baguette.

« Un problème, Maitre ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne, retournes te coucher. »

Alek acquiesça et fit demi-tour, offrant un visage contrit à Voldemort en constatant qu'il avait endommagé la porte. Le Mage Noir la répara rapidement, sans commentaires, mais alors qu'il regardait le jeune sortir, il l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Ferox. C'était une bonne réaction. »

Le blond s'inclina respectueusement et se hâta de refermer le battant de bois, dissimulant un sourire victorieux.

 **00000**

« Bonjour Sierra. En congé ? »

Alek s'installa sur l'une des chaises libres de la cuisine, s'accoudant face à la brune. La jeune femme quitta des yeux la gazette du sorcier et sourit à son invité.

« Seulement aujourd'hui, puisque je voulais te voir. Un thé ? »

Le blond acquiesça et tira le journal à lui quand Sierra se leva pour préparer sa boisson. La première page ne traitait que d'un sujet : la folie du grand Albus Dumbledore. Il était clair qu'en déclarant le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, en soutenant un ados que tout le monde traitait de menteur, en échappant au Ministre et en fuyant l'école, le vieil homme avait ternis son image. Il était drôle de voir à quelle vitesse l'opinion publique pouvait changer de sens. Surtout qu'en fouillant sa mémoire, Alek pouvait se souvenir qu'à peine 6 mois plus tard, après l'apparition de Voldemort dans le hall du Ministère, ils étaient redevenu Harry le Sauveur et Albus le dirigeant de la Lumière.

Une belle bande d'hypocrites et de lâches. Mais aussi des Innocents, et c'était pour ces personnes que les Kanthoalai se battaient. Le blond renifla de dépit. L'idée de les laisser nager dans leur fange était tentante. Mais irréalisable.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand une tasse fumante apparu devant lui.

« Alors, tu voulais me voir. »

« Oui. Merci d'être venu. »

« Tu sais, maintenant que je suis monté en grade, il est beaucoup plus facile d'aller et venir du manoir. »

Sierra laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle voulait bien le croire. Elle entendait encore le rire de Fenrir quand il leur avait raconté que « le nain » était maintenant presque mieux vu que Lucius lui-même.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le front, légèrement contrarié d'être celle qui viendrait chambouler l'ordre récemment établit.

« Je voulais te parler d'un document. »

Alek haussa les sourcils. Si elle le faisait venir pour un bout de papier, alors ledit papier devait être sacrément important.

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Il y a beaucoup de commères au Ministère. » La brune ignora le sourire dédaigneux du Septième. « Et il y a énormément de ragots. Des idiots, des improbables, des véridiques. Et il y a ceux qui semblent tellement surréalistes qu'on en vient à penser que peut-être… »

« Peut-être qu'ils sont exactes. »

La brune opina du chef.

« Puisque je ne suis qu'une simple secrétaire, on ne fait pas attention à ma présence. J'entends beaucoup de ces bruits de couloirs. Un en particulier m'a interpelé, et mon Don m'a confirmé qu'il y avait quelque chose de gros caché là-dessous. »

« C'était quoi cette rumeur ? »

« Une possible ascendance moldue chez les Black. »

Alors ça pour être surréaliste !

« Et tu as enquêté ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien entendu. Avec l'aide de Vector et Donny. Nous avons découvert l'existence d'un document qui serait la preuve de la présence d'un moldu dans l'arbre généalogique des Black. Tout ça, nous l'avons appris avant ta naissance en tant que Septième. »

Le blond tapota du doigt sur la table, garda son attention sur Sierra.

« Vous avez trouvez ce document ? »

« Oui et non. On l'a localisé, mais les garçons n'ont pas réussi à le récupérer. Le jour où tu les as rencontrés, ils revenaient de cette mission. »

Alek leva une main. La patience n'était pas son fort, il voulait en venir au fait.

« Je suppose que si je suis là, c'est pour récupérer le document à leur place ? »

« Tu supposes mal. Ecoutes-moi jusqu'au bout. La preuve se trouvait dans le coffre-fort d'une banque moldue, en Amérique. Je dis se trouvait, parce que notre braquage a été un tel fiasco que les Blacks ont réagi. Bellatrix est passer à la banque hier. »

Foutue Bellatrix. Toujours là pour enquiquiner son monde.

« Alek, nous nous chargeons de voler et vérifier le document. Je voulais simplement que tu sois au courant du fait qu'une fois que nous aurons certifié la véracité de cette rumeur, nous allons le révéler publiquement, d'une façon ou d'une autre… »

Ha, d'accord, il comprenait.

« Et donc les Black tomberont en disgrâce. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Drago et Sirius. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Pour Sirius, je ne m'inquiète pas, il n'a jamais été très intéressé par ces histoires, et son statut de fugitif est bien plus important pour lui. Pour Bellatrix, si Voldemort pouvait la tuer pour ce mensonge, ce serait tout bénef. Mais Narcissa et Drago… »

« Oui, ce sont des Innocents. Et Severus m'a dit que tu tenais à les sortir de là. »

Alek ne savait pas bien comment réagir. La disgrâce de sa femme allait faire perdre du gallon à Lucius, et les mangemorts du manoir se ferait un plaisir de s'amuser avec leur jouet blond préféré quand « papa » n'aurait plus le soutient du Maitre. Ne parlons même pas des possibles retombés de la colère du Mage Noir.

Pourtant, l'idée même d'un moldu dans les ancêtres de Drago venait d'ouvrir un chemin dans l'esprit du Septième. Une possibilité à laquelle il n'avait pas songé. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sierra.

« Utilise ton Don sur moi, et dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Maintenant. »

Alek songea à son plan, tout en ne lâchant pas les yeux de la brune. Sierra détourna son regard au bout de quelques instants et se massa les tempes.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais l'idée est… J'ai ressenti de l'amusement, de l'exaspération et de la tristesse. Je ne sais pas si ce à quoi tu penses est le bon choix. »

Aleksandr se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre. Il apercevait les passants. Des moldus. Certains se pressaient vers les boutiques. D'autres se promenaient, avec poussettes et enfants. Un vieux monsieur était assis sur un banc, son petit chien à ses pieds, et regardait la vie défiler. Autant de personnes qui méritaient la Paix qu'il avait vu dans le futur.

Posant de nouveau son regard sur la Première, il lui offrit un sourire profondément triste. Malgré ça, son visage était apaisé, comme libéré d'une pression invisible jusqu'ici. Sierra le compris et se leva pour venir l'entourer de ses bras.

« Si c'est le chemin que tu souhaites prendre, nous te suivrons. »

Le blond tapota maladroitement son dos et s'éloigna. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques ou les marques d'affections. Merci les Dursley.

« Autre chose ? »

« Non, non. Mais tu peux rester discuter avec moi, si tu veux. »

Alek passa à côté d'elle et repris sa place à table. Il la regarda le rejoindre alors qu'il buvait une gorgé de thé. C'était ce genre d'instant dont il allait devoir profiter au maximum.

 **00000**

Drago passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Le couloir état vraiment bruyant ce matin, et il n'appréciait que moyennement ce genre de réveil, surtout pendant les vacances.

Il se demanda tout de même si finalement il ne rêvait pas encore. Etait-ce un chevalier qui courrait à vive allure, en rigolant, avec toute une tripotée de mangemorts qui le poursuivait ?

Drago referma la porte, soupira, se frotta les yeux, et passa de nouveau la tête dans le couloir.

Nope, pas un rêve. Le gars en armure venait juste de passer devant sa chambre, et Drago eut tout juste le temps de refermer une nouvelle fois la porte, avant de prendre un sort perdu en plein visage.

C'était quoi ce délire ?

 **00000**

Donny, assis dans le canapé, le dos droit et les jambes croisées, regardait Fenrir et Vector se bidonner comme des enfants de 5 ans. Les « Merlin, et la tête de Bellatrix ! » et les « Et quand ils ont voulu me suivre et sont tomber sur… » volaient à gogo. Sierra les écoutait avec un sourire affectueux, un parchemin précieusement posé devant elle.

Aktar n'était pas présent, mais il serait heureux de savoir que la mission avait été un succès. Severus était passé en coup de vent, grognant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas un éboueur et qu'il n'avait pas envie de « nettoyer la merde des autres ».

Un petit mot était arrivé par hiboux. « Vous avez mis une sacrée ambiance. A.F » Le Septième semblait plutôt content de la tournure des évènements. Quoi qu'il ait pu prévoir, l'attaque en fanfare de Vector devait lui être favorable.

 **00000**

C'était la première fois. La toute première fois que Bellatrix ne pouvait pas exprimer son mécontentement. Assise dans la salle du trône pour une réunion d'urgence, elle devait _mentir_ à son Maitre. Hors de question qu'il sache que l'attaque avait visé un document en sa possession. Ce fichu bout de papier qui pourrait devenir son pire cauchemar si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait a en apprendre l'existence.

Alors elle faisait comme d'habitude, tapant du pied contre les intrus, soutenant son Maitre, proposant des massacres, mais impossible de laisser sa colère éclater. On venait de la voler, et elle ne pouvait rien en dire. Cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait été volé par un rigolo en armure, sans baguette, et qui n'avait fait que rire tout au long de sa fuite.

C'était d'ailleurs ce fait qui rendait l'humeur du Lord très noire. Le « rigolo » avait bien trop de point commun avec l'intrus du Ministère qui avait détruit la prophétie.

« Il est maintenant évident que c'est un homme de Dumbledore. Il a pu entrer et sortir d'ici comme ça lui chantait. Armure anti-magie ou pas, je me demande à quoi vous servez. Aucun d'entre vous, en dehors de Ferox et Severus, n'ont eu l'idée de tenter une attaque physique ? Crabbe, Goyle, Mcnair ? Il a fallu qu'un petit sorcier chétif, » Plusieurs rires moqueurs s'élevèrent alors que Alek faisait la moue, mais une vague de magie noire particulièrement agressive ramena le silence. « Et que mon potionniste, pas très musclé, se jettent devant une armure ambulante tout seuls ? Si quelques-uns d'entre vous avaient réfléchis et aidé ces deux-là, nous aurions un nouveau prisonnier dans les cachots. »

Le discourt en lui-même était peut-être une simple remontrance, et le ton était à la leçon de moral, mais quand on regardait Voldemort, il était évident que la punition allait être salée. Ses yeux ne trompaient pas.

De toute façon les mangemort savaient qu'il n'y avait que deux choses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait réellement pas supporter : la trahison et l'échec. Quoi que Ferox semblait être un cas à part, tout comme Severus. Cette pensée obligea Bellatrix à serrer les poings pour retenir un hurlement de rage et de frustration.

Le petit chaton restait un être fascinant, qu'elle voulait garder. Un peu comme un animal de compagnie. Un chaton farceur, désobéissant, mais bizarrement attendrissant et distrayant. Mais le traitement de faveur, auquel il avait droit, était frustrant à un point inimaginable.

Alek et Severus gardaient un visage de marbre. Il leur était pourtant difficile de cacher leur sentiment de satisfaction. La mission était une réussite, et leur avait même permis d'obtenir un peu plus de crédit auprès du Mage Noir. Quoi de mieux ?

 **00000**

Sirius regardait le journal comme s'il était un cadeau de Noël. Albus regardait le journal comme un puzzle particulièrement compliqué. Maugrey regardait le journal comme un rat de laboratoire. Arthur regardait le journal comme s'il était un messager de Merlin lui-même. Molly ne regardait pas le journal.

Elle se concentrait sur les occupants de la cuisine. Aucun des hommes ne semblait prêter attention au petit encadrer, juste là, en bas à droite. Le gros titre de la première page les obnubilait. « **Scandale chez les Black : La famille « Toujours Pur » aurait un ancêtre moldu** ». C'était sûr qu'il y avait de quoi être choqué. Mais pourquoi le petit encadré, sobrement appelé « **Nouveau décret à Gringotts : Tout héritier de sang restera héritier des coffres.** » ne faisait pas tilt dans l'esprit des autres ?

Les gobelins signifiaient, purement et simplement, que même un héritier renié et ayant perdu son nom, restait héritier de la fortune familiale. Un énorme changement, qui faisait de Sirius Black et Drago Malefoy les deux héritiers des biens Black, quoi qu'en penses le gérant actuel de la famille. Enfin, la gérante, Bellatrix.

Molly était la seule, dans cette pièce, à trouver la coïncidence entre la révélation et le décret un peu trop belle pour être un hasard. Qui que soit la personne anonyme ayant fourni à la gazette une preuve du secret des Black, elle voulait faire de Sirius ou Drago le légataire de l'une des plus grosse fortune du pays.

Le tout était de savoir qui cet inconnu souhaitait aider. Sirius, auquel cas c'était un allié de la Lumière, ou Drago, et il y avait un risque que ce soit un adepte des Ténèbres….

 **00000**

Aleksandr aurait presque sautillé pour rejoindre sa destination, si cela n'avait pas signifié se ridiculiser à travers tout le manoir. Tom avait accepté. Il avait accepté sa demande, sans se douter un seul instant de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Le blond avait, en toute honnêteté, pensé essuyer quelques refus avant de voir son souhait se réaliser. Mais non, finalement ça avancerait plus vite que prévu, et c'était parfait.

Arrivé face à une porte à double battant ouvragée, il tapota gaiement et entra avec un large sourire, sans même attendre une réponse. L'entrainement des jeunes s'arrêta, et Bellatrix posa un regard mi- courroucé, mi- interrogateur sur lui.

Les séquelles physiques de sa punition étaient encore visibles, et il était clair qu'elle ne s'n prendrait pas à lui alors qu'il avait les faveurs du Maitre. Elle venait de perdre toute l'estime de Voldemort avec la révélation de l'impureté de son Sang. Pas que ce soit le principe qui dérange le Mage Noir, c'était plutôt le mensonge. Le seul moyen pour Bellatrix de regagner son statut, c'était de faire profil bas et de plaire à ceux qui était mieux gradé, Aleksandr inclus.

Que c'était agréable de voir cette femme être rabaissée et se soumettre à lui. Il balaya rapidement la sensation et se concentra sur la tête blonde qui faisait tout pour regarder ailleurs. Quel petit chenapan ce Malefoy !

« Drago ! Tu viens avec moi. »

Le jeune aristocrate tressailli et le fusilla du regard.

« Et pourquoi je viendrais avec toi ? »

« Dépêches, je t'explique en chemin. »

Le serpentard soupira et, aussi dignement que possible, le rejoignit et sortit de la salle d'entrainement. Alors qu'il commençait à suivre le mangemort, Drago s'inquiéta en voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'aile privée du manoir. Celle des chambres. Il grimaça, et se figea.

« Je te préviens Ferox, il est hors de question que je retourne tes sentiments, ni même que tu me touches. Je suis… »

« Oh ça va, c'était une blague. Ton corps maigrelet ne m'intéresse pas. »

Drago fronça des sourcils. Comment ça, maigrelet ?

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je suis ton nouveau professeur. Tu es maintenant sous ma protection et sous mon commandement, ordre du Maitre. Alors actives-toi, on va commencer les leçons tout de suite. »

Alek repris son chemin et entendit son ancien camarade suivre le mouvement peu après. Parfait.

Oui, tout était parfait et avançait selon son idée.

La suite bientôt…

Alors certains pourraient se dire qu'ils n'ont pas compris le plan de Aleksandr et ne vous inquiétez pas : c'est normal. Vous comprendrez les choses au fur et à mesure ^^

Bisous à tous, Cens'


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolé, ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que je publie le Lundi à la place du Dimanche. Je vous explique, je travaille dans un commerce, donc les weekends sont plus chargés que la semaine, et ma maison est en travaux. Donc si je ne suis pas au travail, j'ai les mains dans le plâtre les weekends. Alors j'essaie de faire mon possible pour publier les Dimanche, mais quelque fois…Et bien la fatigue gagne sur la motivation.

Je ferais d mon mieux pour que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Bloodynirvana :** Haha, on peut dire ça. L'évènement va bien bouleverser l'ordre des choses.

 **Pimeki :** Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, les choses sont difficiles à comprendre parce qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre elles, mais ça ne va pas tarder à changer, et ce sera plus compréhensible. Je ne connais pas encore le nombre de chapitres une fois la fic terminée. Désolé.

 **TeZuKa j :** Merci pour ton soutient ^^

 **maoul92 :** Haha oui, ça demande de la concentration. En tout cas merci de continuer à lire et de laisser une trace de ton passage, ça fait plaisir.

 **PetitLutin22 :** Contente que les caractères te plaisent. J'avais peur que ce soit trop diffèrent des originaux...

 **22adel :** Tu as compris une partie de son plan, il met bien Drago en sécurité en le prenant sous son aile. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça, ce serait bien trop simple ). Je te souhaite bon courage pour les partiels, même s'ils doivent être finis maintenant.

 **Bloblo :** Merci du compliment et de la review. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.

 **lauemiau :** Alors non, ce n'est pas son but. N'oublions pas que la baguette de sureau est à Albus en ce moment ^^

 **Christine :** Oui, pas d'inquiétude, tout est planifié. C'est sans doute un peu flou pour le moment, mais les lecteurs y verront plus clair dans peu de temps.

 **Pouika :** Un fou, c'est ça. Ses plans le sont tout autant d'ailleurs, tu verras. Merci d'avoir laissé une review.

 **Lils :** Merci du soutient, c'est gentil. A bientôt !

 **adenoide :** Joyeux Noel à toi aussi. Oui, c'est très différent de Répercussions. Merci d'avoir fait l'effort de lire, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

« Ferox, je connais toutes ces leçons depuis que j'ai appris à lire. Quel intérêt d'étudier un sujet que j'ai déjà mémorisé ? »

Alek s'approcha de la table et se plia en deux pour s'y accoudé, posant son menton dans une main et glissant l'autre jusqu'au livre dont il tapota les pages. Il devait la jouer fine. Ce qu'il voulait que Drago devienne… Ce serait un échec si le jeune homme ne le faisait pas de sa propre volonté. Le changement devait se faire de l'intérieur, Aleksandr devait simplement le manipuler pour qu'il prenne la bonne direction.

« Il y a une différence entre ton enfance et maintenant. Ça va t'obliger à étudier différemment. »

« De quoi tu parles, Ferox. »

« He bien, aujourd'hui tu es un sang-mêlé. »

Sans surprise, le mangemort regarda le visage du serpentard virer au rouge alors qu'il balayait la table du bras. La colère ne semblait pas dominer, non, le visage était une représentation de la honte et du dégoût. C'était un bon point de départ. Drago ne niait pas les faits, il les avait compris et assimilés. Au moins Aleksandr n'aurait pas à faire face au déni.

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

« Fermes la ! Qui aimerait ça ?! »

Alek mima la surprise.

« Attend, tu penses vraiment que c'est un signe de faiblesse de ne pas avoir le sang pur ? Tu penses que c'est mal ? »

« Bien entendu ! Les Sang-Pur sont supérieur aux autres. »

« Oh. Et qui dit ça ? »

« Mon père. Et ma tante. Et… Et le Maitre ! »

L'adolescent n'avait pas su quoi répondre, Alek l'avait senti. Mais citer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait, semblait-il, réaffirmé sa confiance. Pauvre petit chou.

« Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Le Maitre ? Ça, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Comment ça ? C'est assez évident non ? »

« Bah, ce serait bizarre qu'il se pense lui-même inferieur non ? »

Le jeune Malefoy était loin d'être un idiot, il avait même l'esprit très vif, et la pâleur de son visage montrait qu'il avait compris son allusion.

« …Quoi ? »

« Notre Maitre est un sang-mêlé. Enfin, son papa était moldu alors je vois difficilement comment il pourrait être un Sang-Pur. Quant à l'imaginer dire que les sang-mêlé sont plus faibles et valent moins que les autres…Enfin, tu as déjà vu le Maitre, faible n'est pas le mot qui le décrit le mieux. Bon, quand tu auras retrouvé ton calme, reprend ta lecture. Tu ne t'arrêteras que pour manger et dormir. Lorsque tu auras fini, viens me voir dans mon bureau. »

Aleksandr s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus. Il fallait que Drago réfléchisse par lui-même, qu'il tire ses propres conclusions. Bien sûr, le Septième le guiderait aux conclusions les plus arrangeantes…

 **00000**

Teckis se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté un tel marché. Oui, bon…Peut être que rencontrer un _deuxième_ kanthoalai avait joué. Après tout, maintenant il y avait deux de ces créatures, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Si elles naissaient les unes après les autres, qu'arriverait-il une fois que les sept seraient réunis ?

Quand l'homme, jusqu'ici un illustre inconnu, était venu faire sa demande, Teckis avait réuni le conseil. Ils avaient tous été d'accord pour tenter de satisfaire la créature, parce que c'était un moyen comme un autre de se protéger si jamais les sept apparaissaient. Mieux valait être leurs alliés n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait à tête reposée, et loin du kanthoalai, le meilleur moyen de rester en dehors de Leur courroux était de ne pas se battre.

Le mot avait été passé à tout leur peuple. A partir de maintenant, aucun combat ne devait avoir lieu. Les gobelins devaient être neutres à tout point de vue, parce que même aider l'un des deux camps dans la guerre que se préparait pourrait s'avérer être fatal…

Ça n'allait pas être facile, et Teckis savait déjà que quelques membres de son peuple désobéiraient, ou mourraient sous la main d'un mage noir en essayant d'obéir. Une guerre n'était jamais sans peine, même pour ceux qui ne faisaient qu'y assister.

Finalement, l'idée de changer le décret était bonne, de ce point de vue. Bien sûr les Sang-Pur et autres familles riches le verrait d'un très mauvais œil, mais les faits étaient là : en refusant de se plier aux choix égoïstes de certains Lords, les gobelins montraient clairement à la société qu'aucun favoritisme n'aurait lieu. Les riches n'auraient plus la main mise sur ce qui concernait la vie de ceux hiérarchiquement inferieur.

Malheureusement, le Ministère aimait favoriser les riches, et en particulier les Sang-Pur, la lettre poser sur son bureau le prouvait. Fudge exigeait l'abolition du nouveau décret. Teckis montra les dents un bref instant. Pour qui se prenait ce pathétique sorcier, bedonnant et incompétent ?

Comment rester neutre quand le Ministère risquait de leur tomber dessus comme un dragon sur un voleur d'œuf ?

Trois coups à sa porte l'obligèrent à sortir de ses pensées.

« Oui. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de grogner. »

Paksa referma la porte et vint s'assoir dans le fauteuil face à lui.

« As-tu prévenu Aleksandr Ferox ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tant que les kanthoalai ignorent l'existence de leurs congénères, on peut garder un semblant de calme. »

« Hum. Je pense que ce serait plus judicieux d'être honnête avec lui. »

« Oh et pourquoi ? »

Paksa soupira en haussant un sourcil.

« Pour le moment, sur deux kanthoalai, nous avons rendu service à l'un et l'autre est un ami, en quelque sorte. Aleksandr a accepté notre aide, répond à nos demandes sans broncher, et va même boire le thé dans notre ville de temps en temps. Si nous lui cachons des choses importantes, il pourrait mal le prendre... »

Oui, ce n'était pas bête.

« Qui nous garantit qu'il restera notre allié une fois qu'il sera en contact avec ce Donny ? »

« As-tu une garantie qu'il ne deviendra pas notre ennemi si nous lui mentons ? »

A faire un choix, mieux fallait que Aleksandr s'éloigne un peu, plutôt qu'il se retourne contre eux…

 **00000**

Alek était avec Severus, dans le salon de Voldemort, quand un hibou vint taper à l'une des fenêtres. Pas vraiment concernés par le courrier de Tom, les deux mangemorts continuèrent de trier des documents et plans de bâtiments sans prêter attention au volatile. Pourtant, quand le Mage Noir alla ouvrir, l'oiseau s'envola immédiatement pour venir se poser sur l'accoudoir du blond.

 _Au nom de Merlin…_ songea Severus, perdant quelques couleurs et priant pour que ce ne soit pas un message compromettant. Qui était l'idiot qui envoyait du courrier à Alek en plein jour ? Tout ceux en contact avec lui savaient parfaitement où il était et préféraient envoyer des messages la nuit, où très tôt le matin. Sauf… Mince, les gobelins ne savaient pas ce que faisait Alek de ses journées.

Tom s'approcha de son jeune mangemort alors que Nagini relevait la tête, intriguée. Même à plusieurs mètres de distance, installée paisiblement devant la cheminé, la femelle restait impressionnante.

« Tu n'ouvres pas, Aleksandr ? »

Le ton était doucereux. En fait, Tom ne croyait pas que le p'tit chaton, surnom devenu populaire grâce à Bellatrix, pourrait le trahir. Et même si le courrier était compromettant, Voldemort ne ferait sans doute qu'en rire. Il connaissait maintenant l'avis du jeune russe sur ses actions, et savait pertinemment que si l'un de ses plans ne plaisait pas au blond, le mangemort n'hésiterait pas à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Il était vraiment singulier. C'était comme avoir chat sauvage chez soi. Il reste, parce qu'il aime la façon dont on le traite et la nourriture, mais le moindre geste déplaisant, et c'était le coup de griffe ou la morsure. Pourtant, il ne nous viendrait pas à l'esprit de le jeter dehors, parce que mine de rien, on s'est habituer à sa présence.

« Pourquoi je n'ouvrirais pas ? »

C'était bien ce que Tom pensait. Aucune peur, juste une note de défi dans l'expression du blond, et la pâleur de Severus était une preuve que certains courriers du plus jeune pourraient être considérer comme malvenus.

Voldemort souriait en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Alek, et se mit à lire en même temps que lui. C'était court, pas très clair, mais l'expéditeur et le sceau en bas de la page provoquèrent un rire chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« J'ai une information importante à vous communiquer, pourriez-vous venir rapidement ? Laissez votre réponse au hibou, il me la ramènera. » Signé Teckis et tamponné avec le sceau du peuple gobelin. Non pas celui des banquiers, mais celui des Sages. Tom ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, sur un courrier très vieux trouvé dans de vielles affaires appartenant à sa mère.

Alors comme ça, Aleksandr était en contact avec les dirigeant de ce peuple ? Et bien ça jetait une nouvelle lumière sur le récent décret, et sur la demande de son mangemort concernant le jeune Malefoy. Ce petit russe était vraiment rusé.

« Alors, Aleksandr, on fait passer des lois sans me demander mon avis ? »

Severus ne bougeait plus un cil. Il calculait les chances de survie. Sa baguette n'était pas loin, Alek pourrait lâcher le Passager Noir, mais serait-ce suffisant ?

« Détends-toi Severus, je ne vais pas vous tuer. En vérité, je trouve tout ça très drôle. »

Alek se frotta la tête avec une main. Décidément, même avec une âme estropiée et une folie plus que présente, Tom était vraiment très intelligent. Et étrangement coulant aussi, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Comment avez-vous comprit ? »

« Le sceau et ta demande concernant Malefoy junior. Je n'ai jamais cru au coïncidence, et celle-là est vraiment trop belle. »

« Hum. Il faudra sans doute que je dise à mes correspondants d'être prudents avec leurs mots et leurs signatures. »

Dans un mouvement très rapide que ni Severus, ni Aleksandr n'avaient vu, Voldemort avait attrapé le menton du blond dans sa main, et le serrait avec une telle force qu'il en porterait sans doute la trace quelques jours.

« Attention Ferox, ma patience a des limites, ne joue pas avec. »

« Oui, Maitre. »

Il avait docilement baissé les yeux, histoire de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin. Après quelques secondes, le Mage Noir le relâche et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

« Je suppose que tu as besoin de prendre ton après-midi ? Répond lui, et vas-y dès que possible. J'aime bien te voir jouer comme ça, p'tit chaton. »

Severus se détendit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres taquinait Alek, donc tout était redevenu normal. Enfin normal…

 **00000**

Fenrir regardait Donny se préparer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ? Il n'allait pas à un rendez-vous galant, mais à une « rencontre » avec un « nouveau kanthoalai » comme l'avait dit les gobelins.

C'était risible de voir que Aleksandr manipulait son monde si aisément. Il avait testé la fidélité des gobelins, et celle de Donny en un tour de bras assez impressionnant. Les gobelins avaient réussi haut la main, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas fait de rétentions d'informations, et Donny avait réussi, parce qu'il avait parlé avec les gobelins.

Ça paraissait un peu absurde de tester un kanthoalai comme ça, mais quand on connaissait Donny, il s'agissait en effet du meilleur moyen. Comme chacun d'entre eux, le sorcier était mort et s'était de cette façon qu'il s'était transformé, mais sa mort…

Quand Alek avait découvert ce qui était arrivé à l'homme, il avait compati. Puis après quelques jours, il avait vu là une possibilité pour mettre à l'épreuve le Quatrième. S'il acceptait de traiter avec les gobelins pour lui, alors il pourrait accepter n'importe quoi. Après tout, Donny, sa femme, et ses deux filles avaient été tué par les banquier à cause d'une histoire de dette…

Le Don de la barrière absolue venait sans doute de là. Son incapacité à protéger ceux qu'il aimait, devoir les regarder mourir sous ses yeux, tuer de la plus horrible des manières par les gobelins, avait joué quand il était revenu en tant que kanthoalai. Il avait obtenu le pouvoir de protéger envers et contre tout, et avait garder de cet évènement une profonde aversion pour ces créatures.

« Donny, un jean et un pull suffisait. »

« Je refuse que ces choses me prennent de haut. »

Ha, c'était pour ça qu'il était si bien habillé…. Ça se comprenait, et Fenrir ne ferait aucunes réflexions. En réalité, celui à qui il voulait dire deux mots, c'était Aleksandr. Pourquoi torturer psychologiquement le Quatrième ? Ils lui étaient tous fidèles, c'était inscrit dans leur magie !

 **00000**

Alek était assis au chaudron baveur avec Donny. Le rendez-vous s'était très bien déroulé, et le Quatrième avait montrer une maitrise de soi peu commune, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui rendait le blond gêné. Maintenant que le test était derrière eux, il se sentait un peu sale d'avoir agi ainsi. Il s'enfonça un peu dans sa chaise et vérifia que personne n'écoutait.

« Donny, merci et pardon. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est… »

« Non, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu sais comment je suis devenu le Septième, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Quand j'étais encore Harry Potter, pendant la bataille finale… J'ai su que j'étais un horcruxe en regardant les souvenirs de Severus. Albus lui disait que le seul moyen de gagner la guerre était que je meure. Pendant des années, des _années_ au nom de Merlin, j'ai cru en Albus, j'ai cru en son soutient, j'ai cru en ses mots, j'ai cru qu'il m'aiderait à survivre à tout ça. Mais finalement… Finalement, il savait depuis le début que j'allais mourir. Que je _devais_ mourir. »

Alek se redressa un peu pour se pencher sur la table où il traça des dessins invisibles.

« Quand j'ai découvert le monde de la magie, j'ai appris à respirer. Ma vie avant ça n'était pas ce qu'on appelle une « belle enfance », alors quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai voulu vivre comme jamais. Même après avoir découvert l'existence de Tom, j'ai continué à espérer et je me suis découvert une rage de vivre féroce. Tout ça grâce à Albus. »

Un petit rire amère s'échappa de ses lèvres et Donny posa ses yeux sur le mur derrière le Septième, faisant comme-ci une larme n'avait jamais dévalé la joue du blond.

« Découvrir que celui qui m'avais donné la motivation de vivre était celui qui me voulais mort… C'est une trahison vraiment douloureuse. Si douloureuse que j'ai voulu mourir et que j'ai rejoint Tom dans la forêt sans trop d'hésitation… Alors je suis désolé, mais même si vous me dites que vous ne me trahirez pas, je n'arrive pas à… »

« J'ai compris, Alek. J'avais déjà compris, et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai fait aucune remarque. Je ne t'en veux pas, et je comprends. De toutes façon, maintenant j'ai un rôle à jouer qui dépasse mes états d'âmes, et grâce à toi, j'ai fait un énorme pas en avant. Alors, merci. »

Alek redressa la tête et admira le sourire du Quatrième. Si l'homme dégageait habituellement une aura intimidante, son sourire actuel était doux et paternel. Enfin, c'est comme ça que Alek aimait imaginer un sourire paternel.

« Mais Alek, je crois que je suis le seul à comprendre ce que tu fais, et pourquoi tu le fais. Je pense que Fenrir veut te dire deux mots. »

« Sacré Fenrir, il ne lâche jamais un os une fois qu'il le tient, hein ? »

Donny se mit à rire doucement. C'était une bonne description du Cinquième.

« Donny, quand tu dis que tu comprends ce que je fais, et pourquoi je le fais, tu parles juste de cette histoire avec les gobelins ou… ? »

Le Quatrième reprit un visage sérieux. Extrêmement sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, même si je me doute que ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as vu dans le futur, mais j'ai compris ce que tu faisais avec Drago Malefoy, et je sais déjà à quoi ressemblera le grand final. »

Alek bascula la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond.

« Que penses-tu de mon grand final ? »

« Il est carrément mélodramatique mais je l'aime bien, et je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux. »

Deux sourires apaisés apparurent sur les visages de Donny et Alek. Oui, si tout se passait bien, le final serait satisfaisant.

La suite bientôt….


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour à tous,

Vous allez rire : J'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour publier en début d'après-midi, donc j'ouvre mon dossier fanfic, j'ouvre le chapitre, et j'attaque la relecture. Jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Une fois les fautes corrigées (enfin, au maximum, vous me connaissez maintenant), je me connecte pour pouvoir répondre aux reviews, et là…Je me dis « il y a un truc qui ne va pas… ». Je trouvais que vos reviews n'allaient pas du tout avec le chapitre précédent, alors je vais vérifier, au cas où j'ai écrit n'importe quoi, et c'est le drame !

J'allais vous publier le chapitre 23…. Parce que figurez-vous que les chapitre 18 à 22 n'existent que dans ma tête ! J'écris tellement, et je pense tellement à mes histoires, à longueur de journée, que j'étais persuadée de les avoir écrit. Mais non…

Alors j'ai passé l'après-midi à faire le chapitre 18 ! Bizarrement, je trouve qu'il rend moins bien que dans mon esprit… :D

Voilà, donc je me suis bien stressée pour tout écrire en à peine 2h. J'espère que ce sera quand même à la hauteur de vos attentes !

 **Pouika :** Merci du compliment ^^ (enfin j'espère que s'en ai un, hein ? mdr)

 **PetitLutin22 :** Ça, c'est très gentil. Je ne voulais pas trop alourdir le récit, mais il fallait tout de même comprendre qui est Donny, et quel genre de comportement peut avoir Alek, parfois.

 **Bloodynirvana :** Haha, je n'ai pas fait la sadique pourtant !

 **lololitaoe :** Ha, le rattrapage de chapitre en retard. Mais ce qu'il y a de bien quand on perd le fil de la lecture, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup à rattraper ! Moins de frustration !

 **Lils :** Merci à toi. Oui, je sais que le début n'accroche pas trop, mais je suis contente que certains aient continué et qu'ils aiment maintenant. Tu en fais partie, alors merci.

 **adenoide :** Espérons :)

Bonne lecture à tous,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Alors que Fenrir exposait les plans d'un raid, organisé pour riposter après l'attaque du « chevalier » de Dumbledore comme l'appelait les mangemorts, Tom regardait l'expression de Ferox. Le petit blond ne pipait mot mais son visage exprimait quand même clairement son point de vue. Il était contre le raid.

Voldemort était assez content de voir que le jeune homme ne se permettait pas d'exposer son avis devant tout le monde, mais le Mage Noir savait qu'une fois la réunion terminée, il aurait droit à une entrevue houleuse avec son p'tit chaton. D'ailleurs, il était encore incapable de dire _pourquoi_ la tête du russe ne s'était pas encore détaché de son corps. Il était irrespectueux et, honnêtement, assez inutile. Il n'allait pas au combat, ne faisait que regarder Severus faire des potions, et, quand ils discutaient tous les trois de telle ou telle action à venir, ne faisait que donner son opinion. Souvent négative l'opinion.

Et ce n'était pas comme s'il le gardait à ses côtés pour son égo, puisque Aleksandr ne lui léchait jamais les bottes. Au contraire.

Tom se concentra sur la réunion quand il capta le lourd silence qui pesait dans la pièce. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui, et on attendait clairement son intervention. Merde. Il n'avait rien écouté. Et en même temps, il se demandait si finalement le raid était une bonne idée.

Déjà, comme le disait Ferox : « A quoi bon punir Bill quand le coupable c'est Boule ? ». La référence à cette BD, dont il avait eu un exemplaire très usé à l'orphelinat, l'avait marqué, et c'est pour cette raison que cette phrase, et le message qu'elle véhiculait, tournait en boucle dans sa tête. A croire que le petit blond savait quoi dire, et surtout _comment_ le dire, pour que ça fasse tilt.

Ensuite, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Alek après cette réunion.

Et pour finir, il ne ressentait même pas l'envie d'aller faire un massacre. C'était assez inédit, mais il avait commencé, avec Severus, l'étude d'un grimoire ancien sur les traditions magiques qu'il ne voulait pas laisser de côté. Même pour une journée.

Mais voilà, s'il annulait tout maintenant, sans raison valable, ses mangemorts se poseraient des questions. Ils pourraient même venir à douter de lui, surtout après l'histoire avec les Blacks et ce chevalier de Dumbledore. Sans compter que ses hommes aimaient tuer et violenter, et les laisser enfermer dans le manoir, sans aucun os à ronger, risquait de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Tom jeta un regard à Severus, qui détourna les yeux, le visage indéchiffrable. L'homme avait parfaitement compris le dilemme de son maitre, mais ne comptait pas l'aider. Son potionniste restait toujours respectueux, mais certaine de ces actions ressemblaient étrangement à des vengeances d'enfant…

Coup d'œil vers Alek. Le blond hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Bon… Prenait-il le risque de donner la parole au russe ? De toute façon il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même si on lui avait posé une question, alors…

« Ferox, ton avis là-dessus ? »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le jeune mangemort. Après tout, il était devenu, en très peu de temps, une figure emblématique du cercle intérieure, même si le pourquoi du comment restait un mystère.

« Je penses que ce raid est une mauvaise idée. »

Bellatrix tapa du poing sur la table, comme la moitié des autres, alors que ceux restant retenaient leur respiration. Le blond était-il fou ? Les paris étaient lancés, qui de Bellatrix ou du Maitre tuerait l'impertinent en premier ?

« P'tit chaton insolent ! Tu… »

« Bellatrix, silence. »

Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa magemorte était ridicule d'utiliser un tel surnom dans cette situation...

« Ferox, expliques toi. »

« En réalité, ce n'est pas tant le raid qui est une mauvaise idée, mais plutôt la raison de ce raid. On veut faire payer à Dumbledore l'attaque de son chevalier, et il est vrai que l'attaque d'un village sorcier va le contrarier. Mais ce ne sera qu'un « dérangement » non ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que le petit jeune allait lui trouver une excuse pour continuer son étude du grimoire ?

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Alek inspira profondément et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Severus. Le Deuxième ne devait pas intervenir, il allait devoir rester stoïque, et le blond espérait que son regard le lui ferait comprendre.

« Œil pour œil, dents pour dents. Attaquons leur QG. »

Plusieurs mangemorts se redressèrent alors que Tom se penchait en avant.

« Mais nous ne savons pas où il est. Une idée pour le découvrir ? »

Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent légèrement. Il avait compris. Cet abruti était-il complètement cinglé ?! Il ne bougea pourtant pas, parce le Septième avait forcément une bonne raison. Il l'espérait.

« On sait qu'ils se cachent dans le manoir Black, l'adresse est simplement cachée grâce à un fidelitas. »

« Et en quoi ça nous aide ? »

« Le nouveau décret des gobelins nous aide. »

Bellatrix, Tom et Lucius comprirent instantanément. Pour Bellatrix, c'était rageant de savoir qu'un autre offrirait au Maitre ce qu'il désirait. Pour Lucius, c'était une occasion de se racheter. Pour Tom, c'était tout simplement Noël. Il fixa ses yeux rouges sur Malefoy senior et parla d'un ton presque amusé.

« Va chercher ton fils. »

Alek regarda le lord blond sortir en espérant que Drago ne ferait pas tout capoter. Après tout, il était maintenant l'héritier de la famille Black, au même titre que Sirius, et pouvait obtenir l'adresse du QG de l'ordre en toute légalité, fidelitas ou pas.

Ce serait également un bonne exercice pour son jeune élève. Une nouvelle leçon.

 **00000**

Drago suivait Alek, sa baguette fermement ancré dans sa main. Il ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde, même si son « professeur » était avec lui. Des flashs lumineux l'éblouissaient régulièrement, les cris s'enchaînaient, la poussière lui piquait les yeux et il s'était tordu deux fois la cheville sur des débris. Ne parlons même pas du nombre de sorts qu'il avait dû esquiver pour sauver sa peau.

Mais il suivait à la lettre le seul et unique ordre que lui avait donné Alek : n'attaquer personne. Les seuls sortilèges qu'il avait lancés étaient des boucliers, et il espérait qu'aucun mangemort n'avait vu ça, parce que sinon il recevrait une belle série de doloris de la part de son paternel pour sa lâcheté. _Tu parles d'une fin de vacance…_ songea Drago.

Un mur explosa, et le jeune homme ne dut sa survie qu'à Aleksandr qui le tira sur le côté par le col de son pull. Un Fenrir plus animal qu'humain sortit des gravats, les toisas, leur offrit un sourire flippant (du point de vue du serpentard) et s'engouffra dans la pièce d'où il venait, avant d'apprendre à voler.

Le cœur de Drago allait exploser. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Pourquoi tout le monde se battaient ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des prisonniers à libérer, ou un objet à récupérer. Non, on se battait pour se battre. On tuait pour tuer ! Il avait vu des gens au sol, inertes, et clairement en très mauvaise santé ! Y avait-il seulement une raison ?

Les yeux gris affolés se posèrent sur le russe, et il chercha une réponse sur son visage, mais rien. Juste un sourire compatissant, un peu comme-ci son professeur lui disait « c'est moche, hein ? ». Une nouvelle explosion, suivit de deux cris, dont l'un appartenait à Bellatrix, remirent Alek en marche, et le serpentard le suivit docilement.

La bataille dura 13 minutes et 47 secondes. Pas plus, pas moins. Si court, et pourtant si long. Trois mangemorts étaient morts, dont Mcnair, et un sorcier de l'Ordre, son ancien enseignant, Maugrey. Même si Drago ne connaissait pas vraiment cet homme, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il méritait de mourir.

Presque 14 minutes d'enfer pour l'adolescent, et alors qu'il regardait Severus faire le tour des combattant pour faire un bilan des blessures, il comprit un peu ce visage et ce caractère froid que possédait son parrain. A quoi bon avoir du cœur si le monde fonctionnait de cette manière ? La seule chose que ça pouvait apporter, c'était de la peur et de la peine.

Se redressant malgré sa cheville douloureuse, Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre en ignorant l'appel de son parrain. Sa cheville se remettrait plus tard, pour le moment, il voulait retourner étudier les cours que lui avait donné Alek. Ils prenaient un tout nouveau sens maintenant.

 **00000**

« Et il a réagi comment ? »

« Une fois qu'on est rentré, je l'ai vu partir et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand j'ai été vérifier son état, il lisait les livres que je lui ai donner. »

« C'est bien. »

Alek hocha la tête et regarda Donny boire une gorgée de thé. L'homme était le seul, avec Severus et Fenrir, à n'avoir fait aucune remarque à propos des évènements. Sierra n'avait pas apprécié et trouvait cette attaque inutile : « un gâchis, voilà ce que c'était. ». Vector n'avait pas dit un mot, mais il l'avait regardé longuement avant de retourner à sa nouvelle création, deux pistolets apparement. Et Aktar avait fait une remarque à propos des enfants sans honneur avant de s'éclipser.

Donny avait raison, il n'y avait que lui qui comprenait réellement les intentions de Alek. Severus le suivait aveuglement, tout en donnant son avis. Le soutient, toujours présent, quoi qu'il en coute. Et Fenrir veillait juste au bien être des sept. Il semblait se ficher complètement de ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire, et ne s'intéressait pas du tout au plan du Septième.

Les autres n'avaient juste pas encore compris où il voulait en venir. Mais Aleksandr se moquait de leurs avis, du moment qu'ils faisaient le nécessaire pour le soutenir.

Donny se leva et lâcha un « Il comprendront. » en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de quitter le salon. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, et fini par en attraper doucement une pognée tout en retenant un gémissement. Etre jugé ainsi restait douloureux.

 **00000**

Severus regarda Donny apporter un peu de soutient au gamin. Il ignora la pointe de jalousie quand l'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, et détourna les yeux. Il n'était pas un adolescent pré-pubère et reconnaissait qu'il était jaloux, mais il ne comptait pas l'exprimer car ça ne mènerait nulle part. Contrairement à ce que pouvait croire Alek, Severus avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

Il ne voulait juste pas en parler avec Alek, parce qu'il était incapable de réconforter ou de soutenir émotionnellement quelqu'un d'autre. Et puisque le plan du Septième se déroulait comme prévu, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de développer le relationnel. C'était inutile.

La fin était prévue avant même qu'ils ne renaissent tous les sept. Les kanthoalai étaient fait ainsi.

 **00000**

« Harry ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Le brun, assis en tailleur sur son lit, se redressa comme une furie.

« Oui, et toi Ron ? Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Ouais, on va tous bien. Ginny est rester à Sainte-Mangouste. Cette folle de Bellatrix s'est acharnée sur elle, heureusement que Dumbledore est revenu à temps. »

« Et Maugrey… J'ai vu dans le gazette qu'il… C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Il s'est battu contre Fenrir. »

Harry grimaça. Il respectait beaucoup Maugrey même si l'homme avait parfois des côtés effrayants. Inconsciemment, il caressa la chaine autour de son cou, et Ron le remarqua.

« Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à retirer ce truc ? »

En parlant, le griffondor était allé s'écrouler sur son lit. Ces vacances avaient été plus fatigantes qu'autre chose, à tout point de vue.

« Non, mais je ne fais plus de cauchemar. »

« Tu as fait des recherches pour trouver l'expéditeur ? Parce qu'on ne sait pas…Ça pourrait être un truc à retardement. »

« Une Hermione est suffisante, Ron. »

Le rouquin lâcha un petit rire.

« En parlant d'elle, elle a passé tout son temps libre à étudier tout ce qui pourrait se rapprocher d'un mange-rêve dans le monde magique. »

« Un attrape-rêve. Et ça ne m'étonnes pas. »

Harry alla reprendre sa place sur sa couette et joua avec un pli du tissu. Jusqu'ici, le collier n'avait eu aucun effet néfaste, à part ce petit problème de « j'y suis, j'y reste ». Si son instinct ne le trompait pas, l'expéditeur ne lui voulait pas de mal, au contraire, alors pourquoi garder son identité secrète ? La voix de Ron s'éleva à nouveau.

« Il y avait Drago avec les mangemorts. »

Un peu plus, et Harry se tordait le cou en tournant la tête.

« Quoi ?! »

« Ouais, comme j'te dis. Il était là, avec un autre blond que je n'avais jamais vu. »

« Il a attaqué le QG avec eux ? Mais alors il s'est engagé dans les mangemorts ! »

« Et bah non, c'est ça le plus surprenant. Je l'ai croisé dans le train, et ses manches étaient relevés. Rien, pas de marques. Et pendant le bataille, à chaque fois que je les ai vu, lui et l'autre, ils ne faisaient que regarder et se protéger. On aurait dit qu'ils se promenaient. »

« Oui mais il était là ! Comment ça se fait qu'il est accepté dans l'école ? C'est complètement fou ! »

Ron soupira et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai entendu maman et les autres en discuter. Dumbledore a envoyé un courrier au Ministère mais… Enfin, tu vois quoi, ils le prennent juste pour un menteur. »

C'était aberrant ! Un mangemort, et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire « mais il a pas de marque ! », pouvait se balader en toute impunité dans l'école. C'était n'importe quoi, et s'il fallait le faire partir par la force, Harry n'hésiterait pas.

La suite bientôt…


End file.
